L’appartement
by nadwen
Summary: FIC TERMINEE : Suite à un drame intervenu lors du jour de l’anniversaire de Harry, Remus et lui vont apprendre à mieux se connaître et se rapprocher petit à petit. Ce sera donc un RLHP…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Le monde entier de Harry Potter appartient à la grande JKR. Je suis par contre propriétaire du scénario et ne fais qu'exploiter ces personnes à des fins pas forcément honnêtes.

**Résumé : **Suite à un drame intervenu lors du jour de l'anniversaire de Harry, Remus et lui vont apprendre à mieux se connaître et se rapprocher petit à petit. Ce sera donc un RL/HP…

**Note : **Ceci est un slash donc homophobes ou ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre d'histoire, passez votre chemin.

Cette histoire sera vue par les yeux de Remus et se déroulera dans l'appartement de Remus. Même si le couple n'est pas fréquent. J'espère que cette histoire vous touchera.

A mon grand qui me pousse à commencer à publier depuis des jours.

**L'appartement**

**Chapitre 1 : L'annonce**

Aujourd'hui Tonks est morte. J'ai tout de suite compris quand j'ai vu Molly, Arthur et Alastor transplaner pour mon appartement minable de Londres, près de l'allée des embrumes. Ils ne venaient que très rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais chez moi. Je ne tenais pas spécialement à ce qu'ils viennent d'ailleurs, pour voir à quoi ma condition me condamnait. Depuis l'année où j'avais été engagé par Albus comme professeur de défense contre les forces de mal, je n'avais pu retrouver un autre emploi. Personne n'acceptait un hybride, un loup-garou… Alors, j'avais espionné pour l'Ordre sans relâche, retournant près des « miens ». Durant cette période, Tonks la petite cousine de Sirius, était tombée mystérieusement amoureuse de moi, de façon inattendue. Oh bien sûr, je ne voulais pas de cet amour, je lui refusais tout espoir d'un avenir avec moi. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais apporter à quelqu'un d'autre, mis à part l'opprobre et la honte ? Rien, absolument rien. Cependant, je dois reconnaître qu'elle m'avait empêché de sombrer totalement à la mort d'Albus par son soutien, son amour. Après la découverte de la traîtrise de Pettigrow, la mort de Sirius, un nouveau choc dans ma vie venait de se produire, je venais de perdre l'une des personnes, si ce n'est la personne qui avait le plus confiance en moi. L'ensemble de l'ordre a dû croire à ce moment-là que j'allais mieux accepter ma « relation » avec Nymph. J'entends encore la voix de Molly me répéter : « Voyons, Remus. Vous avez le droit au bonheur, tous les deux. Elle vous aime. »

Et j'ai fléchi, peut-être pas autant que ce que s'imaginaient les autres. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps pour réellement prendre conscience de ce que je ressentais pour Tonks, j'étais reparti retrouver Greyback et espionné encore et toujours, dès le lendemain même de l'enterrement d'Albus. Je n'étais revenu que la veille dans mon appartement pour m'isoler, c'était la pleine lune et je n'avais plus de potion Tue-Loup. Severus espionnait toujours pour le compte du phénix, nous avions appris la vérité, quelques jours après l'enterrement d'Albus, quand on avait accroché le portrait du vieux monsieur dans le bureau directorial. Le Directeur avait tout programmé. Il avait organisé sa propre mort afin que la couverture de Severus parmi les Mangemorts ne soit pas remise en cause et que Drago qui avait été désigné pour cette mission ne risque rien. Le jour où j'avais appris le fin mot de l'histoire, j'avais eu du mal à croire que Severus n'avait fait qu'obéir mais, peu à peu, je m'étais fait à cette idée. Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, Severus restait quasiment en permanence près de Voldemort et qu'il ne pouvait plus me fournir en potion, il y avait trop de risques.

J'étais particulièrement fatigué et légèrement énervé quand, la veille, Tonks avait débarqué pleine de son enthousiasme si coutumier. Elle m'avait embrassé et je n'avais qu'à peine répondu à son baiser, j'ai même dû, à plusieurs reprises, lui parler assez sèchement. Elle m'avait demandé si je pouvais l'accompagner le lendemain, tout d'abord sur le chemin de Traverse puis au Terrier. En effet, nous allions être le 31 juillet 1997 et l'ensemble de l'Ordre avait décidé d'organiser une fête en l'honneur du retour définitif de Harry dans le monde sorcier, et pour l'événement, elle voulait lui acheter un petit cadeau comme elle m'avait dit « après tout on n'a pas tous les jours dix-sept ans ». J'avais accepté très facilement, d'aller au Terrier pour la soirée, un tel événement, fêter le retour d'Harry, sa majorité, ne se ratait pas, sous aucun prétexte mais j'avais refusé de l'accompagner pour les achats, je me sentais très las, la lune était historiquement proche de la terre. Bref, je n'en avais pas le courage et c'est presque perfidement que j'avais rajouté qu'elle se débrouillerait sans doute beaucoup mieux sans un vieux loup-garou dans ses jambes.

Quand ils sont arrivés chez moi, je ne devais pas ressembler à grand-chose, j'étais réveillé depuis à peine une heure et j'essayais encore de mettre de l'ordre dans mon appartement que j'avais mis à sac. Je restais debout, quasi catatonique à leur arrivée, je le sentais, mon instinct de loup-garou peut-être. Ils m'avaient demandé de m'asseoir sur l'unique fauteuil rapiécé du salon mais j'avais refusé.

« Remus, vraiment ? Il serait préférable pourtant que…

- Molly, je suis sûr. Dites-moi tout, que s'est-il passé ?

- Il y a eu un attentat… les Mangemorts ont utilisé un dispositif moldu que personne n'a pu détecter… Harry a parlé de… de bombe, il me semble. Ils ont visé Scribenpenne et malheureusement… »

Elle éclata alors en sanglots, ne pouvant pas finir sa phrase. C'est Alastor qui finit pour elle.

« Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Tonks était déjà morte à notre arrivée tout comme les vingt autres personnes qui étaient dans le magasin à ce moment-là, quand tout a explosé.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je comprends rien, cela ne leur ressemble pas pourtant…

- Ils ont envoyé une lettre à Harry au moment où… Ils lui souhaitaient un agréable et bon dernier anniversaire. »

Tonks était morte par hasard, une simple anonyme, victime de la folie des Mangemorts.

« Laissez-moi à présent. Je veux rester seul.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Absolument, Molly. »

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je rajoutai juste avant qu'ils ne repartent.

« Dites bonjour à Harry de ma part. »

Je restai les deux jours suivants dans un autre espace temporel. Je me refusais à revoir les autres ou la famille de Tonks. Et, aujourd'hui, c'était son enterrement. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y assister, j'avais déjà pris part à tellement d'enterrements, James, Lily, Albus... Je n'en voulais plus, je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'avais rien mangé et ne m'étais pas lavé depuis autant dire que j'étais dans un état plus que lamentable, assis dans mon fauteuil rouge quand il arriva par ma cheminée. C'était la première fois qu'il venait chez moi et à ce moment-là, j'étais à mille lieues de penser qu'il pourrait revenir plus tard et beaucoup plus souvent. Il ne me semblait pas en meilleure forme, ses yeux étaient rougis et ses traits tirés, il n'avait dû guère dormir et pourtant il aurait dû être tout à sa joie de revoir ses amis, d'être enfin majeur.

« Harry mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'est… c'est Mme Weasley. Elle a insisté pour que je vienne vous chercher, elle avait l'air de croire que… que j'étais la seule personne qui pourrait vous faire aller à… »

Il s'interrompit, il semblait particulièrement gêné, n'osait me regarder en face, il se croyait probablement responsable de sa mort. Je hochais faiblement la tête et lui souris le plus gentiment possible, il me paraissait si navré de la situation, Molly avait su jouer sur ma corde sensible avec succès, je ne pouvais pas le renvoyer comme ça.

« Molly a eu raison. Je ne voulais pas y assister mais j'ai… j'ai changé d'avis. Tu m'attends, je vais aller me préparer.

- Euh, oui, comme vous voulez.

- Je te proposerai bien de t'installer confortablement en m'attendant mais comme tu vois le mobilier est plutôt rustique.

- Non, il n'y a pas de problème, je vais rester ici, sans problème. »

Quand je revenais un quart plus tard, un peu plus présentable, il s'était tout simplement assis sur mon fauteuil, il avait remonté ses jambes contre sa poitrine et cachait son visage dans ses genoux, je devinais sans peine qu'il était en train de pleurer. Je raclais ma gorge pour lui indiquer ma présence.

« Hum, Harry.

- Oh, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends. »

Il essuya alors rapidement ses yeux d'un revers de main. Et il me regarda droit dans les yeux, les siens brillaient d'avoir trop pleuré, nous nous fixions seulement durant quelques secondes, la gêne se disputait à la tristesse. Il se sentait probablement responsable d'une situation qu'il n'avait pourtant pas provoquée. Je me dirigeai vers le fauteuil et fis la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit alors, je le pris dans mes bras et le berçai doucement pendant plusieurs minutes, en lui chuchotant de se calmer, que rien n'était de sa faute. Il se détacha de moi et me fixa. Il n'avait clairement pas cru un seul mot de ce que je venais de dire. Je le faisais donc se lever de mon fauteuil.

« Viens, Harry. On risque d'être en retard. »

Et nous sommes partis pour le dernier voyage de Tonks.

A suivre…

(Si vous avez le temps, une tite review siouplé. Merci d'avance)


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, voici donc le deuxième chapitre. Harry et Remus se remettent-ils du décès de Tonks ?

Donc je tiens à remercier tous les anonymes reviewers du premier chapitre…

Alors petite pub pour ma béta, Lilywen, allez donc lire ses fics si vous ne connaissez pas, on ne sait jamais.

**Chapitre 2 **

Depuis le jour de l'enterrement, il y a deux semaines, je n'ai revu personne, je ne suis même pas sorti de l'appartement, je ne voulais d'ailleurs voir personne sauf peut-être Harry, j'aimerais savoir s'il commence à aller mieux. Je l'avais beaucoup observé au moment de l'enterrement, il était si malheureux, tout autant que moi. Ses yeux n'ont pas quitté le cercueil blanc, enfin je n'étais pas vraiment sûr qu'il le regardait réellement. Il semblait si loin, si perdu. C'est vrai que pour lui aussi, c'était peut-être la mort de trop, il avait déjà vu tellement de proches disparaître et dès son plus jeune âge.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, allongé sur mon lit, espérant enfin que le sommeil s'impose à moi, quand j'entendis un bruit dans le salon. Quelqu'un pénétrait dans l'appartement, je quittais ma chambre à toute vitesse, baguette à la main.

« Stup- »

Je m'arrêtais juste à temps quand je le vis au milieu du salon l'air aussi perdu que la dernière fois, il me semblait qu'il avait perdu du poids en l'espace de deux semaines. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi pâle, il paraissait hagard. J'ai cru l'espace même d'un moment qu'il allait s'effondrer. Mon dieu, comment pouvait-on autant changer en si peu de temps ?

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Il ne s'est rien passé au moins…

- Bonjour. Non, tout va au mieux… enfin comme on peut l'espérer. C'est encore Mme Weasley, elle m'a dit de venir vous voir. Elle s'inquiète. Apparemment, elle vous envoie tous les jours des invitations à venir manger au Terrier mais elle n'a aucune réponse en retour, elle a donc pensé… »

Il tortillait nerveusement ses mains et ses yeux verts fixaient intensément ses chaussures.

« Que j'avais cédé une première fois quand tu es venu me chercher le jour de… Hum. Et elle se disait que ça marcherait de même, aujourd'hui.

- Euh… oui. Mais je peux retourner là-bas et lui signaler que vous ne voulez pas venir. »

Il commençait déjà à se diriger vers la cheminée, les yeux toujours rivés au sol, n'osant me regarder. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir dans cet état, nous devions, enfin je devais lui parler et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Cela n'avait que trop duré.

« Harry, ne pars pas tout de suite. Accepterais-tu de prendre une tasse de thé avec un vieil ami ? »

Je me forçais à lui sourire, bizarrement, je croyais que cela pourrait l'aider.

« Euh, oui, volontiers, Professeur. »

Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il ait réellement envie de rester avec moi mais il n'osait me le refuser de peur de me blesser inutilement.

« Professeur ? »

Harry avait toujours continué de m'appeler Professeur même si ça faisait très longtemps que je ne l'étais plus et si avant cela ne me dérangeait, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant, ici et dans cette situation. Et je voulais le lui faire comprendre.

« Voyons Harry, cela fait trois ans que j'ai été ton professeur, il me semble que tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom, à présent. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux croulant, presque aussi vieux que le fantôme de Binns.

- Oh, excusez. »

Il me faisait réellement de la peine, à vouloir s'excuser sans arrêt mais surtout il me faisait me sentir misérable, lamentable. Depuis quinze jours, je m'étais enfermé dans une bulle, chose que Tonks aurait détestée par-dessus tout et je n'avais pas pris en compte la souffrance des autres. Je n'étais qu'un lâche. Il m'a fallu quelques minutes pour le convaincre de rester un peu avec moi mais au final, je réussis quand même à l'emmener jusqu'à la cuisine et le fit s'asseoir sur la meilleure chaise, enfin celle qui était la moins défoncée. Je savais que je devais lui parler qu'il ne reste pas là à se morfondre mais je n'avais aucune idée de la manière de commencer une telle conversation. J'étais nerveux et j'avais dû mal à faire preuve du même calme que d'habitude. Avant de prononcer le moindre mot, je mis la théière sur le gaz et déposai deux tasses sur la table, je pris finalement place en face de lui.

« Harry, je voudrais te parler… de…

- De ?

- Je te le répète. Ne te sens pas responsable. »

Je le vis froncer des sourcils et ses yeux s'embrumaient. Apparemment, il ne sera pas facile de le convaincre.

« Je ne suis pas responsable ? Mais… Si, je suis responsable. Les Mangemorts ont fait explosé le magasin pour mon anniversaire et To… Tonks y était pour moi, elle voulait me faire un cadeau… ELLE VOULAIT ME FAIRE UN CADEAU. »

Il avait hurlé et des sanglots bruyants éclataient. Je serais presque tenté de penser enfin. Il n'avait pas dû parler comme ça avant, préférant s'enfermer sur lui-même et ne pas accabler les autres. D'ailleurs, il se mordait déjà les lèvres, regrettant certainement ses paroles. Il bredouillait et gesticulait sur sa chaise.

« Je… je ne voulais pas cri… crier… Je suis dé…

- Il n'y a pas de souci, Harry. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je comprends mieux que quiconque ce que tu viens d'hurler. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas été à Scribenpenne à ce moment-là si je l'avais accompagnée comme elle le souhaitait ? Mais je te le répète, ne te rends pas responsable de la situation. Ce n'est pas nous qui avons posé une bombe en plein été sur le chemin de traverse. »

Il se ferma alors, il n'était probablement pas prêt pour entendre la vérité, il n'avait pas encore fini son deuil. Nous restions donc ainsi dans un silence lourd de sens, n'osant rien faire. Des personnes qui seraient entrées dans la cuisine en cet instant, nous auraient cru probablement dans le coma, nous ou plutôt je sortis de ma torpeur quand j'entendis le sifflement de l'eau qui bouillait. Je me levai alors et nous servis. Je ne pouvais pas le confronter à la réalité, il me l'avait clairement fait sentir. Je devais essayer de lui faire oublier ces quinze derniers jours, le problème c'est que je n'avais aucune idée de comment y arriver. Et je décidai de ne rien faire, cela me paraissait être le plus judicieux, il n'était pas prêt et je risquai de le braquer si je continuai de l'affronter sur ce terrain, je me contentai donc de l'observer attentivement, scrupuleusement par-dessus ma tasse de thé. Depuis que je le connaissais, il avait subi beaucoup d'épreuves mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi, aussi déboussolé, aussi fragile et je ressentais un pincement au cœur de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Si je pouvais, j'aurais voulu lui faire changer d'idée au moins pendant quelque minutes mais rien ne me vint, je me rendis alors compte que finalement je ne connaissais que très peu ce jeune homme, l'enfant de mes meilleurs amis, ou plus exactement qu'en dehors de la guerre, rien ne nous liait réellement, cela me désolait et me faisait très mal, pour lui, pour moi, pour mes meilleurs amis comme si j'avais manqué à l'un de mes devoirs.

Nous bûmes ainsi silencieusement du Earl Grey, mon thé préféré mais alors qu'il aurait très bien pu regarder uniquement sa tasse, à plusieurs reprises, je vis que lui aussi essayait de déchiffrer mon visage, il voulait sans doute savoir si j'étais sérieux tout à l'heure quand je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute. J'en profitais alors pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

« Tu sais, je le pense vraiment, tu n'es absolument pas fautif dans cette histoire.

- Excusez-moi, Pro-… euh Remus mais je ne veux plus parler de ça aujourd'hui, vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- Bien sûr que non Harry, je ne t'en veux pas, je crois que de toute manière je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. »

Et alors un très léger et fugace sourire apparut sur son visage, le premier depuis peut-être quinze jours. Et un murmure, à peine un chuchotement franchit sa bouche et me ravit. C'était un début.

« Merci. »

Et je n'osai alors plus rien dire. Après avoir fini de prendre le thé, je le raccompagnais lentement, jusqu'à la cheminée, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Harry semblait avoir passé une heure agréable à mes côtés et après tout, moi aussi, cela m'avait fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un ici, durant un moment… Il avait déjà pris de la poudre de cheminette et posé un pied dans la cheminée quand je posai ma main sur son épaule pour le stopper.

« Harry ?

- Oui.

- Sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici et que si ça ne va pas ou si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, tu pourras toujours me trouver dans mon appartement. »

Il hocha seulement la tête mais ne me répondit rien. Il repartit alors pour le Terrier. Je l'attendis mais bien sûr, il ne revint pas les jours suivants et quant à moi, je n'osai encore quitter le calme de mon appartement, déclinant encore systématiquement les invitations quotidiennes de Molly à aller dîner un soir au Terrier. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une semaine, ne pouvant plus d'attendre de savoir si oui ou non Harry arrivait à refaire surface que j'acceptais l'invitation de la famille Weasley à dîner.

A suivre…

(Si vous avez le temps, laissez une tite review. Merci d'avance)


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut alors ce soir c'est le troisième chapitre de « l'appartement », c'est le repas chez les Weasley… avec un Harry toujours aussi heureux…**

**Bonne lecture… et merci aux reviewers anonymes « Soleil du Matin », « cara55 » et à tous les autres…**

**Chapitre 3**

Je n'ai que très peu dormi depuis mon retour du Terrier, je me tournais sans cesse dans le lit. Devant mes yeux défilaient des images de la soirée et surtout je le revoyais lui, sa tristesse et sa fragilité.

Dès mon arrivée chez les Weasley, il ne me fallut en effet que quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. Alors que tout le monde m'avait entouré et demandé de mes nouvelles, c'est à peine si je pouvais encore respirer, je le cherchais du regard en vain dans le salon. Je demandais où il était à Molly qui secoua tristement la tête.

« Vous savez, Remus. Nous n'avons pas osé le prévenir tant que vous n'étiez pas là, Harry ne mange plus, ne nous parle plus et ne sort pratiquement plus de sa chambre un peu comme… Hum. Il n'a par exemple quitté le Terrier et quasiment sa chambre que pour le jour de l'enterrement ou la semaine dernière quand il est allé vous voir. Nous ne savons plus comment faire, même suite à la mort de Sirius, il ne s'était pas autant replié sur lui-même. Le pauvre enfant ! Quel malheur ! »

A peine avait-elle fini que déjà de lourds sanglots montés dans sa gorge. Je n'osais lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas avec une telle attitude qu'il sortirait de cet état de quasi-catatonie. Je me fis alors la promesse que quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je le sortirais de cette dépression même si pour commencer, je devais moi-même en faire autant. Alors qu'elle voulait que Ron aille le chercher dans leur chambre, je l'interrompis, je préférais, si cela ne les dérangeait pas, le faire moi-même.

Quand je frappai à la porte de la chambre d'Harry et Ron, aucun bruit, rien, personne ne me répondit, j'ouvris donc tout doucement et le retrouvais comme le jour de l'enterrement, il était recroquevillé sur un fauteuil, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux. Quand il leva le visage vers la personne qui venait le déranger, son regard était dur mais dès qu'il me vit sur le pas de la porte et me reconnus, un éclair d'incompréhension passa dans ses yeux.

« Pro-, Remus !! Vous avez enfin accepté de venir ? Personne ne m'a rien dit, enfin personne n'a sans doute voulu me déranger tant que vous n'étiez pas là. Désolé, sans ça je serai venu vous accueillir avec tous les autres.

- Oh ! Tu sais, j'avais déjà un comité de bienvenue, beaucoup trop important, autour de moi, à mon arrivée. Ce n'est pas le problème. Je suis surtout venu te chercher pour aller manger avec tout le monde en bas. Tu viens ?

- Euh… Vous restez dîner ?

- Bien sûr, Harry, je sais que je vous ai souvent fait faux-bond ces deux dernières semaines… »

A ces mots, je vis Harry grimacer, je continuais comme si de rien n'était.

« … Mais, j'ai décidé de sortir de ma tanière, ce soir et ça me ferait un réel plaisir que tu descendes avec moi. Toutefois, si tu ne veux pas changer tes nouvelles habitudes, je comprendrais… Aucun souci.

- Non, non, je viens, je serais ravi de manger avec… avec tout le monde. »

Ses yeux démentaient ses paroles rassurantes mais je refusais d'en tenir compte, j'étais vraiment heureux qu'il puisse accepter mais ce sentiment de bien-être et de joie ne dura que quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se lève un peu trop rapidement. Il n'avait pas dû se nourrir assez et il faillit s'effondrer par terre, je me précipitai sur lui et le rattrapai juste à temps. Il se retrouva alors dans mes bras, il semblait gêné de la situation, de se montrer comme ça, aussi fragile devant moi.

« Tu préfères rester ici te reposer et que je te ramène à manger ?

- Non, je préfèrerais manger avec vous, vous tous.

- C'est toi qui décides, je ne ferai que ce tu voudras.

- Descendons… »

Il me repoussa et se tint debout, j'avais peur qu'il ne s'effondre mais non. Pendant toute la durée du repas, je n'ai pas pu détacher mes yeux de lui, j'étais totalement hypnotisé par Harry, il était là, rien que pour moi, j'en étais persuadé, c'était par respect, par peur de me blesser, peu importe. Molly m'avait judicieusement placé à côté de lui, je pouvais ainsi me rendre compte qu'il faisait un réel effort pour se nourrir même si j'avais conscience que cela était bien insuffisant pour qu'il puisse reprendre des forces. Par contre, malheureusement, il ne parlait à personne de crainte de je ne sais quoi et il ne levait les yeux de son assiette que très rarement et quand cela se produisait, il semblait être comme moi et avoir du mal à faire autre chose que me regarder. Deux ou trois fois au cours de la soirée, j'ai eu comme l'impression qu'il m'avait souri mais de façon si fugace que je ne peux même pas affirmer avec certitude qu'il l'a vraiment fait. Mis à part lui, je ne garderais que peu de souvenirs du reste de la soirée, de ce que les autres m'ont dit, rien n'avait d'importance sauf Harry, je ne supportais pas de le savoir dans cet état.

La soirée se déroula sans heurts, chaque personne s'adressait à moi comme si j'étais en sucre, l'espace d'un moment, je me suis même demandé si tout comme Harry, j'avais autant été marqué physiquement par ces trois dernières semaines, il est vrai que je m'étais moi-même que très peu nourri. Et tous ces regards me gênaient de plus en plus et finalement, plus la soirée s'écoulait, plus je comprenais l'attitude d'Harry. Il se sentait responsable de la situation et chaque regard, chaque soupir dès qu'il s'approchait des autres, l'enfonçaient au lieu de l'aider. Le dessert était à peine terminé qu'Harry voulait déjà retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre, loin de tout le monde et accessoirement loin de moi et je ne trouvais rien pour l'en empêcher.

« Je vais aller me coucher, je suis très fatigué et puis… »

C'était finalement les seules paroles qu'il avait prononcées depuis son entrée dans la cuisine. Il me dévisageait, il attendait mon approbation, toujours aussi nerveux, bougeant d'un pied sur l'autre. Mais je ne voulais pas la lui donner, je voulais qu'il reste, je voulais tant revoir le pétillement dans ses yeux, ce pétillement qui me faisait tant penser à Lily.

« Tu es vraiment sûr, Harry ? Il n'est pas encore tard… On pourrait tous prendre un thé ?

- Remus a raison, Harry. Cela te ferait du bien, prends donc une tisane. Cela te permettrait peut-être de dormir plus calmement. »

A cet instant, je maudis Molly même si elle croyait bien faire. Sans aucun tact elle le confrontait à l'un de ses problèmes et devant tout le monde. Harry ne répondit rien, il se leva simplement de la table, me remercia d'être venu ce soir. Je n'avais rien osé lui dire et le regarder s'en aller. Il avait à peine le dos tourné que je laissais éclater ma colère contre Molly alors que tous les autres membres de la famille embarrassés ne disaient rien, c'est à peine s'ils étaient surpris de me voir aussi en colère.

« Molly, comment avez-vous pu ? Pourquoi lui avoir rappelé qu'il dormait mal ?

- Mais, voyons, Remus, c'était pour son bien. Depuis trois semaines, il ne dort plus, ne mange plus, il faut faire quelque chose et j'ai cru que c'était le bon moment.

- Et vous croyez qu'en lui disant ça comme ça, vous alliez l'aider ?

- Je croyais bien faire Remus… »

Tout d'un coup, j'eus des remords, cette femme était devenue rouge et ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes, elle essayait de faire au mieux pour aider Harry, tout comme moi.

« Ce n'est rien, Molly. C'est moi je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter de la sorte, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je crois cependant qu'il est grand temps que je retourne chez moi.

- Oui, je comprends Remus.

- Molly, une dernière chose, je ne sais si Harry en a parlé à quelqu'un mais la dernière fois, je lui ai proposé de revenir chez moi à l'occasion et je maintiens l'invitation donc si vous pouviez le lui rappeler, je serai ravi de le revoir s'il accepte.

- Merci, Remus. Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Au revoir, tout le monde. »

Et finalement, je transplanais pour mon appartement vide avec le secret espoir de le revoir bientôt.

A suivre…

(Si vous avez le temps une tite review siouplé merci…)


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde, alors après un repas qui s'est terminé sur un profond sentiment de joie et de bonheur (ben voui, regard innocent, c'est presque vrai), une nouvelle confrontation Harry/Remus. Le loup-garou va-t-il réussir à réconforter un peu Harry.**

En tout cas, merci à tous les reviewers. Et bisous tout le monde.

**Chapitre 4**

Je ne revis finalement personne durant trois jours, ni un membre de l'Ordre, ni Harry. J'avais cru pourtant que Molly aurait tout fait pour qu'Harry revienne dès le lendemain, je m'étais sans doute fait des illusions. Peut-être aussi qu'il commençait enfin à aller mieux et qu'il n'était donc pas intelligent de le confronter à la personne lui rappelant le plus le drame. J'étais assis dans mon fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main, les yeux dans le vide. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, revoyant le visage, les yeux du jeune homme la dernière fois où j'avais été en sa présence, je pensai d'ailleurs presque exclusivement à lui, à présent. Quand il apparut soudain dans l'âtre de la cheminée, il semblait furieux, Merlin je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça depuis des mois, mais je ne me réjouissais pas de le voir ainsi, bien au contraire. En effet, toute sa rage contenue le faisait trembler, j'avais l'impression qu'il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Il avait tellement perdu de poids en si peu de temps, son pantalon tombait bas sur ses fines hanches et son tee-shirt était beaucoup trop large. Je me levais tout de suite à sa rencontre

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Es-tu sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, Remus, bien sûr. »

Mais pour démentir ses dernières paroles, tout comme la dernière fois où je l'avais vu dans sa chambre au Terrier, il s'affaissa mais cette fois-ci je n'ai pas pu le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. J'accourus jusqu'à lui et le pris dans mes bras.

« Tu sais, il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude. »

Je lui souriais gentiment mais il ne semblait pas avoir goûté à la plaisanterie. Il était à la fois très gêné et toujours autant en colère. Il se releva brusquement et secoua sa tête pour faire tomber la poussière qui s'était accrochée à ses cheveux lors du voyage par cheminette.

« Tu peux aller t'asseoir tout seul sur le fauteuil, tu y arriveras ?

- Euh, oui, je crois… Pourquoi ?

- Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine.

- Non, non pas la peine de vous déranger, je n'ai pas faim.

- Harry, il faut que tu te nourrisses, à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai l'impression que tu as perdu du poids.

- Remus, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, je vais bien, je n'ai besoin de rien et je mange assez.

- Tu es vraiment sûr ?

- OUI. »

Ce ton sans réplique ne m'incita pas à continuer plus avant dans cette voie.

« D'accord. Prends place dans le fauteuil tout de même… J'insiste… »

Il se renfrogna un peu mais il s'assit sur mon vieux fauteuil en velours rouge que j'avais dû acheter une bonne dizaine d'années plus tôt. D'instinct, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Mais et vous ? Je vais vous laisser la place, après tout vous êtes ici chez vous.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, Harry. Accio chaise. »

Une vieille chaise laissée à l'abandon dans un coin du salon vint se poser en face d'Harry, il semblait pétrifié, il pensait probablement que je ne pourrais jamais m'asseoir dessus qu'elle se réduirait de suite en un tas de poussière.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. »

Je murmurai alors une vieille formule de métamorphose et cette chaise se transforma en un fauteuil identique à celui sur lequel reposait Harry.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de meubles, il faut dire que je n'en ai pas l'utilité mais la magie est toujours très intéressante pour pallier aux besoins. Excuse-moi Harry mais je me demandais… Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

- Je ne savais plus où aller, je me suis encore disputé avec Molly Weasley, c'est devenu difficile depuis quelques jours et comme je ne peux plus aller à Poudlard, c'est trop dangereux paraît-il et que je ne peux me résoudre à retourner au Square Grimmaurd ou sur le chemin de Traverse et bien j'ai pensé à ici, les rares instants où je me suis senti bien au cours de ces dernières semaines, c'était quand j'étais avec vous. Voilà, mais je peux repartir si vous préférez…

- Certainement pas. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plutôt alors si tu te sens mieux ici ?

- Je ne voulais pas déranger et m'imposer à vous, enfin vous devez vous aussi avoir du mal à supporter les autres personnes.

- Mais, Harry, je t'ai déjà invité à venir ici ?

- Oui, mais j'ai cru que c'était une formule de politesse et puis vous n'êtes pas retourné au Terrier depuis la dernière fois alors que Madame Weasley a continué de vous envoyer encore des invitations pour venir manger là-bas.

- Je dois reconnaître que je suis comme toi, lors du dernier repas, je n'ai pas forcément bien réagi à une réflexion de Molly et je ne voulais pas tant que je ne suis pas assez sûr de moi, retourner là-bas, je pourrai la blesser inutilement en prononçant des paroles qui ne seraient pas forcément le reflet de mes pensées.

- Elle, elle ne comprend rien, elle refuse de me laisser en paix alors que je n'ai besoin que de ça, de PAIX, ni de parler, ni de sortir, ni de manger.

- Harry, ne t'énerve pas, cela ne te servira à rien. Il faut comprendre Molly, tu es pour elle son septième fils et elle ne supporte pas de te voir dans un tel état. Mais dans un sens, Harry, je suis d'accord avec elle, tu dois arrêter de te sentir responsable et tu dois reprendre contact avec les autres.

- Comme vous, peut-être…

- Harry, tu es injuste et cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas le choix, tu m'écouteras. Je me répète mais tu n'es pas responsable de sa disparition. Nymph était une Auror et elle travaillait pour l'Ordre, elle savait qu'elle était potentiellement en danger, en toute circonstance et elle s'était préparée à ça. Et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas morte suite à une mission ne change rien, Harry. Qui me dit que si demain, je vais à Londres au Chaudron Baveur, je ne serai pas enlevé et tué. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu dois continuer à vivre et puis si Nymph était encore là, elle serait tout comme moi, elle détesterait te voir ainsi, dans cet état…

- Je n'en peux plus… Pourquoi faut-il que nous soyons en guerre et pourquoi tous mes proches finissent toujours par mourir ? »

Il me parut alors si fatigué, si usé par tous ces événements. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses deux émeraudes, je me levai du fauteuil nouvellement transformé, le voir ainsi m'était insupportable, littéralement insupportable. Je m'étais agenouillé devant le jeune homme assis et je le pris dans mes bras, je le serrai contre moi et en cet instant, je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose le protéger contre ce monde extérieur qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Je chuchotai des paroles douces et réconfortantes.

« Harry, calme-toi, chut, ne t'en fais, tout ira bien à présent… »

Nous restions là, de très longues minutes, alors que l'un de mes bras enserrait ses épaules, de mon autre main, je lui caressais doucement le dos pour le calmer. Ses sanglots cessaient progressivement même si je l'entendais encore hoqueter légèrement à mon oreille. Quand je commençais à me détacher de lui, je posai lentement mes mains sur les accoudoirs, Harry me retint, il agrippa le col de ma robe de sorcier.

« Remus, non, s'il vous plaît, je… je… Encore un peu. »

Ses yeux me dissuadèrent d'arrêter. Je le serrai alors de nouveau dans mes bras, et si je continuais à le bercer, faisant glisser ma main droite le long de son dos, je perdais mon autre main dans ses cheveux les entremêlant un peu plus et j'attendis, perdant le fil du temps. Progressivement, le corps d'Harry se détendit, il perdait le contrôle et je sentais le jeune homme s'abandonner peu à peu au sommeil. Quand il finit par s'endormir, je le repoussai contre le dossier du fauteuil et conjurai une couverture que je posais sur lui. J'allais quitter la pièce et le laissais se reposer seul, ici mais quelque chose me retint, son visage, Harry semblait enfin se détendre, c'était la première fois que je le voyais serein depuis très longtemps. Je me réinstallai donc sur l'autre fauteuil et j'attendis de nouveau.

Une heure s'était peut-être écoulée, il dormait encore paisiblement. C'est le moment que choisirent Arthur et Molly pour transplaner dans mon Salon. Ils avaient atterri, l'air éperdu, juste en face de mon fauteuil de telle sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir. Heureusement, le bruit du transplanage ne réveilla pas Harry et avant même qu'ils aient le temps de me dire quoi que ce soit, Molly poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement quand d'un geste je leur désignai Harry. Je les fis tout de suite sortir du Salon et les emmenai dans la cuisine.

« Merci, Remus de vous être occupé de lui, tout le monde se faisait un sang d'encre, nous avions cru qu'il s'était sauvé, il n'avait pas prononcé à haute voix son lieu de destination tout à l'heure.

- Il faut le comprendre…

- Et c'est ce que nous nous efforçons de faire depuis le drame mais nous ne savons plus quoi faire, Harry dépérit à vue d'œil, il ne s'est pas nourri depuis votre venue au Terrier et j'ai juste voulu le lui faire admettre mais il est si têtu…

- Molly, il reste un Potter malgré tout, il sera toujours entêté. »

Arthur prit alors pour la première fois la parole.

« Remus, nous sommes vraiment sans moyen face à Harry. Il est devenu si triste plus que ce que l'on aurait pu croire possible. Nous avons parlé avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny, et il s'avère qu'ils sont tout aussi impuissants que nous. On s'est même demandé tout à l'heure, s'il ne serait pas judicieux d'envoyer quelque temps Harry à Sainte-Mangouste, ils ont de très bons Psychomages, nous sommes sûrs qu'ils pourraient l'aider.

- Mais, mais, Arthur, vous n'y pensez pas.

- Malheureusement si, mon ami, vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup venir au Terrier, nous comprenons parfaitement, n'ayez aucune crainte mais le fait est que vous n'avez pas vu comment se comporte Harry. Hermione nous a avoué l'avoir entendu l'autre fois se parler tout seul à haute voix, il croit que s'il disparaissait, nous serions enfin en paix.

- Mais comment ? »

Je passai une main devant ma bouche, effrayé, il était certain qu'il avait beaucoup souffert suite à l'attentat mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'il pourrait devenir aussi fragile.

« Arthur, Molly êtes-vous vraiment sûrs que Sainte-Mangouste soit la solution ?

- Nous n'en avons aucune autre…

- Et s'il venait s'installer… je ne sais pas, chez moi par exemple… enfin sauf les jours de pleine lune cela va s'en dire.

- Chez vous ?

- Oui, Molly. Il m'a avoué tout à l'heure qu'ici était le lieu où il se sentait le mieux en ce moment. Mon appartement est certes petit mais il est quand même assez grand pour me supporter ainsi que Harry.

- Remus, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Vous… enfin vous… »

J'haussai le ton aussitôt, j'étais tellement persuadé que cela nous serait profitable pour tous les deux.

« Molly, vous pouvez me faire confiance, je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, retrouver le Harry d'avant, impétueux et les yeux pétillants de malice. Mais, je ne pense pas que Sainte-Mangouste soit la solution, il a besoin de repère, de personnes qu'il connaisse et pas d'inconnus qui lui feront parler de tous les drames qui ont jalonné toute sa vie. Je sais bien que vous avez tout essayé mais le fait est que vous n'avez pas réussi. Et je pense que je suis le mieux placé pour le sortir de là, je crois deviner, d'après vos dires et ce qu'Harry m'a confié, qu'à l'heure actuelle je suis la personne la plus proche d'Harry et peut-être que j'y arriverai. Vous vous dites, Molly, que j'ai déjà du mal à sortir de ma propre dépression, je le devine mais laissez-moi faire pendant quelques jours. Nous pouvons toujours au moins lui demander ce qu'il préfère, il aura peut-être une meilleure solution, après tout c'est un adulte à présent il a le droit de choisir où il veut vivre.

- Je veux rester ici… »

A suivre…

Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je suis en vacances… A dans quinze jours…

NDA : Pour les lecteurs de « Harry Potter et l'héritier de Dumbledore », suite à un ennui technique, je n'ai pas pu avancer sur la rédaction du prochain chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée, il va falloir attendre mon retour de vacances. Merci de votre compréhension. A bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou après avoir updaté « Harry et l'héritier de Dumbledore » et « un été inoubliable », je poste la suite de l'appartement… Harry a dit qu'il voulait rester chez Remus mais comment vont réagir les Weasley, vont-ils l'accepter ? Réponse dans ce chapitre…**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 5**

« Je veux rester ici… »

Je me retournai vers la voix et je le vis, il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux rougis par le sommeil, c'est à peine s'il tenait encore debout. Aussitôt, je lui désignai une chaise vide. Harry s'y installa sans dire un mot et se racla la gorge, Molly et Arthur le dévisageaient incrédules, comme s'ils n'en croyaient pas un seul mot.

« Mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu viens de nous dire ?

- Je veux rester ici, j'ai entendu une grande partie de votre conversation, quand vous... vous envisagiez de m'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Harry, comprends-nous, tu es si triste, si chamboulé par ces derniers mois, c'est pour ton bien que nous avons pensé aux psychomages. Nous ne savons plus comment faire. »

Le regard d'Harry se voila, Arthur ne disait que la vérité, ils ne pensaient qu'à son bien.

« Je… je veux rester ici.

- Si tu penses que c'est mieux pour toi, viens t'installer ici, ça n'a pas l'air de gêner Remus. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de confirmer en me tournant vers Arthur et en hochant affirmativement de la tête. Je me tenais au-dessus d'Harry, mes mains sur le dossier de sa chaise. Je regardai Molly, elle ne semblait pas convaincue, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ses lèvres étaient pincées.

« Mon chéri, Harry, je ne… »

Je la coupai dans son élan, Harry semblait enfin avoir émergé de sa torpeur et je ne voulais pas qu'on l'oblige à aller à Sainte-Mangouste, ce séjour ici lui pourrait peut-être lui être utile et à moi aussi.

« Molly, je ne crois pas qu'il faut revenir dessus, Harry, je l'ai déjà dit, est assez grand pour décider où il veut habiter.

- Mais, Remus…

- Madame Weasley, écoutez-moi, je… je comprends que vous pensez au mieux mais je n'irai pas voir des Psychomages, je… je. Laissez-moi juste du temps. »

Sa voix était plus serrée et je déposai mes mains sur ses épaules instinctivement pour le réconforter, le massant légèrement. Son visage se tourna vers moi, je regrettai ce geste peut-être ne voulait-il pas, le jugeait-il trop familier mais il me suffit que nos regards s'interceptent pour comprendre que cela lui faisait du bien. Il souffla profondément et continua avant que Molly qui en mourait d'envie n'intervienne.

« Comprenez-moi, Madame Weasley, je vous aime tous énormément mais j'ai besoin de calme et depuis ces trois dernières semaines, ici c'est le seul endroit où j'ai réussi à me sentir calme.

- Harry, te retrouver seul avec la personne la plus proche de Nymphadora ne te permettra pas de comprendre que tu n'es en rien responsable de la situation, d'oublier et de continuer.

- Mais je ne veux pas oublier, et je suis le responsable comme à chaque fois, comme pour la mort de Dumbledore, de Sirius, de mes parents.

- Harry, ne dis pas ça.

- Mais c'est la vérité. Vous refusez de le voir et pourtant, je ne vous apporterais rien de bon… à personne. »

Harry se leva et quitta la cuisine, ravalant ses sanglots. Je le laissais retourner dans le salon et préférait parler encore un peu aux Weasley.

« Partez s'il vous plaît, je vais m'occuper d'Harry.

- Remus, en êtes-vous bien sûr ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien. Je dois encore lui parler seul à seul, ça serait mieux. Ne vous en faites pas, il retournera au Terrier. Je pense qu'il faut qu'Harry attende au moins que la prochaine pleine lune soit passée avant de venir s'installer ici.

- Très bien, Remus. A bientôt.

- Arthur…

- Cesse de t'inquiéter, Molly. »

Arthur posa alors sa main sur le bras de sa femme qui malgré sa réticence accepta et ils transplanèrent pour le Terrier. Je retournai voir Harry, il était devant la cheminée admirant un feu imaginaire. Je le rejoins me plaçant à ses côtés. Il passa furtivement sa main sur son visage.

« Harry, tu vas bien ?

- Vous êtes tout seul ?

- Oui, j'ai convaincu Arthur et Molly de retourner au Terrier et d'attendre ton retour là-bas.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je reste ici alors ? Pourtant tout à l'heure...

- Non, mais pour préparer ton arrivée au mieux, il me semble judicieux que tu attendes que la prochaine pleine lune soit passée. Avant que tu ne partes, je voulais te demander. Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir venir t'installer ici ? Je n'ai pas voulu te forcer à accepter tout à l'heure et sache que si tu t'es senti d'une façon ou d'une autre obligé de dire oui et que tu ne désires pas réellement emménager chez moi, il n'y a aucun souci, nous n'en parlerons plus.

- Non, je veux emménager dans votre appartement. Enfin, à moins que ça ne vous dérange, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie en ce moment. "

Il me regardai, un sourire malheureux au bord des lèvres. Mais qu'avait-il pour se sentir responsable de tout ?

" Tu me diras, je ne suis pas sûr d'être de meilleure compagnie, un homme seul de quarante ans qui reste enfermé dans son appartement la plupart du temps. »

Je lui souriais misérablement à mon tour. Molly a peut-être raison, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne suis pas à même de l'aider et je ne vais que l'enfoncer un peu plus. Je serrai un peu plus fort le rebord de la cheminée de mes mains. Harry se retourna vers moi.

« Je… je le veux vraiment. Ca me fait du bien d'être là, d'être près de vous, sincèrement, c'est difficile à expliquer, je… je. A chaque fois que je suis venu, vous m'avait permis de tout oublier, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Harry avait baissé ses yeux vers le sol, il semblait admirer ses chaussures. Et quand il releva de nouveau la tête, j'étais pris au dépourvu, il me semblait si vulnérable à tel point que j'avais du mal à me figurer que c'était le même garçon qui âgé d'à peine treize ans, avait réussi l'exploit de faire apparaître un patronus mais ce n'était pas juste ça, j'étais gêné, je ne savais trop comment je devais me comporter face à ce jeune homme. J'avais l'impression qu'il se raccrochait trop à moi. Et si je n'y arrivais pas...

« Harry, je pense que tous les autres doivent attendre, tu es dans mon appartement depuis un moment à présent et puis tu vas bientôt revenir.

- Oui, vous avez raison, il faut que j'y aille, je…»

Sans me dire un mot de plus, il se précipita sur moi, ses bras entourèrent ma taille, sa tête dans mon cou. Je sentais plus le souffle de ses mots contre moi que je ne les entendais réellement.

« Merci pour tout.

- C'est normal, Harry. Je ne me voyais pas te laisser aller à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Je sentais de l'eau mouiller progressivement le col de ma chemise, il pleurait une nouvelle fois dans mes bras et je l'entourais pour le protéger de ce monde extérieur qui avait été si cruel avec lui, il ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Il murmurait des paroles que je ne comprenais pas.

« Harry, calme-toi, chuuuuuuut. »

Mes doigts pianotaient des messages inconnus dans son dos. Nos deux silhouettes semblaient se fondre pour ne plus en former qu'une seule, un tout. Et comme au ralenti, quand on se rend compte que les événements vous échappent, des mains agrippèrent ma chemise comme un naufragé une bouée de sauvetage, une bouche se posa contre mon cou, une bouche qui remonta lentement le long de la mâchoire, laissant des traînées humides, c'est à peine si je sentais le contact contre ma peau. Je n'étais plus vraiment présent, les yeux fermés. Et enfin ce que je redoutai ou espérai, je ne savais vraiment pas, deux lèvres au coin de ma bouche qui finirent par la recouvrir totalement. J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux lorsqu'une langue me quémanda l'ouverture de ma bouche et quand nos regards se croisèrent, un éclair de compréhension traversa le vert de ses yeux qu'il baissa instantanément, il se détacha de moi, il était perdu, gêné. Il attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

« Au revoir. Le Terrier. »

Il lança la poudre et disparut dans un nuage vert comme ses yeux, me laissant là. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre, ni même émis le moindre son, totalement sous le choc, je m'étais laissé embrasser par le fils de mon meilleur ami. Comment avais-je pu ?

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez une tite review…)


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde et voici un nouveau chapitre de l'appartement. Donc après le départ d'Harry, comment va réagir ce cher Remus ? Perdu, heureux, en colère… réponse dans ce chapitre.

Bises à tout le monde (et notamment à mes reviewers anonymes)

**Chapitre 6**

Comment avais-je pu ? Cela s'était passé, il y a un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures et j'avais encore du mal à réaliser, à savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé depuis avant-hier, où cela avait dévié. Tout avait commencé après le départ des Weasley pour le Terrier, Harry était resté un peu plus longtemps, il pleurait, il s'était accroché à moi et puis il était parti après m'avoir embrassé. Je n'avais pas pu dormir de la nuit suivante, ces quelques secondes implacables, inexplicables défilaient sans cesse, devant mes yeux. Le plus étrange, c'est que sur le moment, je n'avais même pas pensé à le repousser, j'en avais été incapable, j'avais été l'espace de quelques instants déconnecté de la réalité, perdu, sous le choc, et c'était lui qui avait arrêté quand nos regards s'étaient croisés, j'étais l'adulte responsable et je n'avais rien fait, rien empêché. Quand il était parti, je ne lui avais même pas parlé et pourtant c'était ce que j'aurais dû faire, j'aurais dû le retenir, lui dire que c'était normal qu'il cherche du réconfort en cette période si difficile durant laquelle il avait perdu trois des personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères mais qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher à moi, pas comme ça.

L'horloge magique sonna minuit et pour la seconde nuit consécutive, je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil, tout était si confus, si entremêlé dans mon cerveau. J'avais passé une grande partie de la journée à ressasser les derniers événements sans voir le bout du tunnel. En fin d'après-midi, je n'avais pas pu résister et j'étais parti le rejoindre, j'avais trop besoin de lui parler, de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Je m'étais levé du fauteuil et j'avais transplané directement pour le Terrier. Quand la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte après que j'eus frappé trois légers coups, j'avais aperçu Molly Weasley, son visage fermé, crispé ne laissait planer aucun doute, elle n'avait pas changé d'avis et désapprouver le choix d'Harry de venir s'installer chez moi et en cet instant, sincèrement, j'étais tenté de croire qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

« Remus ?

- Bonjour Molly, je suis désolé de débarquer à l'improviste mais il faut que je parle à Harry et cela ne peut attendre…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… C'est important.

- Si ça peut lui faire du bien, depuis son retour de votre appartement, il est tout de suite monté dans sa chambre sans desserrer la mâchoire, il semble ne plus pouvoir nous supporter, surtout moi d'ailleurs. »

Elle s'effaça et me laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur de la petite maison bancale qui avait toujours été le symbole du bonheur pour moi, mais quand j'entrai petit salon, je me rendis compte qu'il semblait loin le temps où la bonne humeur et la joie régnaient en maître dans ce lieu, toutes les mines qui s'offraient à ma vue étaient renfrognées, fermées, je soupçonnai même Hermione d'avoir pleuré encore récemment. Je me raclai légèrement la gorge avant de m'adresser à eux puis après avoir inspiré profondément, je me lançai.

« Bonjour, tout le monde…

- Professeur Lupin, bonjour. »

C'était Hermione qui me regardait avec ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et les larmes, ces mêmes yeux qui d'habitude pétillaient de malice, elle se levait déjà du fauteuil sur lequel elle avait pris place pour venir à ma rencontre, très vite suivie d'Arthur qui m'offrait une poignée de main franche et de Ron.

« Mon cher Remus, je suis ravi mais sincèrement, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir avant quelques jours. Je pensais que vous attendriez le lendemain de la prochaine pleine lune, c'est bien dans une semaine ?

- Dans six jours exactement… Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais je souhaiterais parler à Harry.

- Bien sûr mais je croyais que vous aviez réglé tous les soucis d'ordre technique avec Harry, pour le jour où il vous rejoindra.

- Euh… non pas encore.

- J'avais cru… Enfin ce n'est pas grave. Il faut dire qu'il ne nous a presque pas adressé la parole depuis hier soir, il semble nous en vouloir d'avoir parlé de lui entre nous. Remus, je pense que vous savez où il doit être… »

J'hochai simplement la tête. Bien évidemment, toute la journée, je m'étais imaginé Harry perdu dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron.

« Allez-y, nous n'allons pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

- Professeur, faites qu'il ne nous en veuille plus. »

La voix de la jeune Hermione était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, ses yeux tournés vers le sol. Je ne sus quoi lui répondre, par certains côtés, je comprenais la réaction d'Harry et je m'éclipsai aussitôt du salon, les laissant dans leur chagrin, j'atteignis rapidement l'étage et frappai à la petite porte en bois verni de la chambre des garçons.

« Je ne veux voir personne pour l'instant, je vous ai dit que je descendrai pour manger. »

J'hésitai un court instant, ma main posée sur la poignée, mais je me décidai et finis par ouvrir la porte, nous devions discuter quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Ma tête dépassait à peine de l'encadrement de la porte que je m'adressai déjà à lui.

« Harry, tu ne veux même pas parler à un vieil ami.

- Remus ! »

Il était allongé sur son lit, il commençait à se relever quand je finissais de pénétrer dans la pièce, ses grands yeux étaient tournés vers moi. Il avait dû s'assoupir sa tête posée contre son oreiller, il portait encore des traces de draps sur son visage.

« Bonjour, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Bien. »

Il n'avait pas pu me regarder dans les yeux et avait détourné son regard du mien.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous aviez besoin de vous entretenir avec les Weasley ?

- Pas avec les Weasley, avec toi… d'hier. Tu es parti avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit et il me semble important d'en parler, j'ai déjà trop attendu. »

J'aurais voulu lui demander pourquoi il m'avait embrassé mais cette question mourut sur mes lèvres, à la place, Harry reprit la parole.

« Je… je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû, je le sais parfaitement. »

Quelque chose dans son regard m'empêchait de totalement le croire, il paraissait vraiment gêné mais par contre et contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, il ne semblait pas regretter son geste.

« Harry ? Tu le crois vraiment ? »

Le jeune homme avait une nouvelle fois détourné son regard et je me sentais encore plus perplexe devant lui.

« Oui, bien sûr, je sais bien que je n'aurai pas dû vous embrasser mais… »

Sa voix s'était tue avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, et ses yeux étaient lointains, gorgés de larmes, je m'approchai de son lit, mes jambes touchaient le sommier, je le dominai de toute ma hauteur, Harry était toujours à moitié couché.

« Harry, tu es vraiment sûr que ça va ?

- Je vais bien, très bien même. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le répète encore ?

- Peut-être une fois de plus. Et c'est sans doute parce que tu vas tellement bien que tes meilleurs amis sont au rez-de-chaussée, les yeux gonflés par les larmes et qu'ils m'ont demandé d'intercéder en leur faveur pour que tu leur pardonnes.

- Ils n'ont qu'à cesser de me croire bon pour un séjour à Sainte-Mangouste et de parler de moi derrière mon dos, je ne vois pas pourquoi je leur pardonnerais leur attitude.

- Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir de s'inquiéter à ton sujet, moi aussi, ta santé me préoccupe.

- Oui, mais vous, vous vous comportez toujours de la même façon avec moi. C'est vous qui avez dit qu'il fallait me laisser le choix de là où je voulais rester, ce n'était ni Monsieur, ni Madame Weasley. Ce n'est pas vous qui venez me déranger toutes les cinq minutes de peur que je ne fasse je ne sais trop quoi et surtout vous ne me traitez pas comme si j'étais devenu fou.

- Ils ne pensent pas que tu es devenu fou, tu te trompes, mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu sembles très touché par la mort de Nymph et avec ce qui s'est passé après la disparition d'Albus et Sirius, je les comprends même si je désapprouve leur choix : Sainte-Mangouste n'est pas la solution ; c'est justement de cela que je voulais m'entretenir avec toi… Je veux dire, comptes-tu toujours t'installer chez moi ?

- Oh NON ! Vous ne voulez plus que je vienne ! A cause d'hier, parce que je vous ai… embrassé. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi ! Je vous en supplie… »

Sa voix se brisait et je pris réellement conscience qu'il s'était attaché à moi… beaucoup trop attaché à moi. Et en cet instant, je me sentais misérable.

« Je n'ai rien à pardonner, au contraire, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser…

- Mais de quoi ? C'est, c'est moi qui vous ai embrassé, vous n'avez rien fait.

- Justement, je n'aurai pas dû rester sans rien faire, j'aurai dû te repousser, j'aurais dû te faire comprendre dès hier que ce n'est pas la bonne solution pour toi. Je ne peux rien t'apporter de bon, tu … »

J'avais l'impression de lui parler comme quand je m'adressai à Nymph. Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'argumenter.

« Sainte-Mangouste n'est pas la solution, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS LA SOLUTION ! Qu'est-ce que c'est la solution alors ? Donnez-la puisque vous êtes si malin ! Tellement sûr de tout connaître, de me connaître.

- Calme-toi Harry, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez voulu dire alors ?

- Je n'ai pas la solution Harry, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne faut pas que tu te reposes uniquement sur moi, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver déjà pour moi, ne me demande pas de te sortir de là, _tout seul_, ne mets pas tout sur mes épaules, je ne le pourrai pas.

- POURQUOI êtes-vous venu dans ce cas ? POURQUOI avoir accepté de venir à l'enterrement de Tonks, être venu dîner chez les Weasley ? Vous vous proposez pour m'héberger et puis l'instant d'après, vous me dites que je ne dois pas 'tout mettre sur vos épaules', me faisant comprendre que je me suis fait des idées. »

Il s'était assis sur le rebord de son lit, ses yeux me brûlaient, dans son regard la colère se disputait à l'amertume et à la déception. Je l'avais rejoint et avais pris place à côté de lui. Je m'étais retenu de lui passer un bras autour des épaules.

« Harry… »

Il souffla et des larmes commencèrent à inonder son visage. Et une nouvelle fois, je me laissais aller et fermais mes bras autour de lui. Je le berçais doucement, pour le calmer.

« Remus, c'est si dur. Ne m'abandonnez pas, j'ai besoin de vous.

- Bien sûr, voyons, je n'ai pas changé d'avis et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider à surmonter cette douloureuse période, je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça, je veux retrouver le Harry que j'… que tout le monde aime…

- Quel Harry ? »

Je faisais lentement glisser mon index sur sa joue, séchant ses larmes.

« Le vrai Harry, celui que tout le monde aime et que j'aime, c'est ce jeune homme courageux, intrépide, intelligent, blagueur, gentil, avec le cœur sur la main, aussi beau à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, celui qui a réussi le sort du Patronus à treize ans, celui qui a sauvé Sirius cette fameuse nuit près du lac, celui qui a organisé l'armée de Dumbledore en cinquième année, celui qui a, malgré le danger, ramené le corps de son ami du cimetière…

- Et vous savez ce qu'est le vrai Harry pour moi, un garçon qui est responsable de la mort de son parrain car il a refusé d'écouter les conseils des autres, un garçon dont les parents ont été tués pour la simple raison qu'ils l'ont mis au monde, un garçon qui n'est pas assez puissant magiquement pour affronter son destin, une prophétie l'annonçant comme celui qui devra tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il échoue, le garçon mourra et Voldemort régnera en maître. Et en attendant le combat final qui entraînera probablement sa mort, le garçon voit tous ses proches disparaître inexorablement, les uns à la suite des autres car il est incapable de réussir. »

J'étais sous le choc de la nouvelle, je ne savais pas, je n'en avais aucune idée même, je me rappelai juste qu'Albus avait demandé à James et Lily de se cacher car leur vie était en danger et je comprenais mieux pourquoi Harry avait l'impression de se sentir toujours responsable quoi que je lui dise.

« Beaucoup de monde est au courant ?

- Ron et Hermione, je leur ai tout dit l'année dernière et je suppose Rogue.

- Harry, je vais t'aider, je vais t'entraîner et t'apprendre tout ce que je sais sur la défense contre les forces du mal et tu réussiras, tu verras, tu accompliras la prophétie. »

Il secouait la tête négativement, il était si persuadé d'être condamné. Depuis ces dernières semaines, il ne m'avait jamais paru aussi las. Je resserrais un peu plus mon étreinte autour de son corps mince. Je déposais sur sa joue de légers baisers pour l'apaiser, sa peau était douce et chaude. Je sentais qu'il tremblait entre mes bras, sa respiration était saccadée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire tout ce qui est en pouvoir pour t'aider. Je t'en fais la promesse solennelle. »

Ma main glissa sur sa nuque et se perdit dans ses cheveux bruns et je massais légèrement son crâne. Il se détendait à ce contact. Je me détachais alors progressivement de lui et le forçais à se rallonger sur le lit.

« Repose-toi, Harry. Je t'attendrais dans une semaine, l'après-midi suivant la pleine lune, si tu veux bien.

- Evidemment.

- Harry…

- Oui ?

- Ne tiens pas rigueur aux Weasley et à Hermione, ils ne veulent que ton bien. D'accord ?

- Oui.

- Au revoir, Harry. »

Je le laissais seul, même si son regard émeraude éploré me donnait plutôt envie de le consoler et de le cajoler. J'avais surtout besoin de réfléchir à ce que je venais d'apprendre et depuis mon retour, dans mon appartement dans l'allée des embrumes, c'était ce que je faisais. Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je devais trouver un moyen pour sortir Harry de ce gouffre dans lequel il s'enfonçait.

Cette dernière semaine avant son arrivée s'écoula rapidement, je n'avais revu personne sauf Harry dans mes rêves et dans quelques heures, il emménagerait ici.

A suivre…

(Une review si vous avez aimé, siouplé, merci.)

N.A. : je risque d'espacer mes publications pour l'appartement et un été inoubliable, je n'ai plus d'avance, désolée.


	7. Chapter 7

Après deux semaines, voici la suite de 'l'appartement' avec l'arrivée de Harry, je vous laisse donc découvrir comment Harry va se comporter.

Merci à tous les lecteurs.

**Chapitre 7 :**

J'étais assis, bougeant sans cesse dans mon fauteuil, attendant son arrivée, elle était imminente. Je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter. Devais-je rester ainsi sans rien faire, lui montrant que je l'attends avec une certaine impatience ou au contraire faire semblant d'être occupé ? J'optai pour la première solution, je ne me voyais pas minimiser sa venue, je n'avais aucune idée de comment son arrivée allait se dérouler mais j'étais sûr que d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela allait bouleverser nos vies.

J'étais encore très fatigué par la nuit dernière, tous mes muscles étaient endoloris, chaque nouvelle transformation en loup-garou se faisait un peu plus fatigante, un peu plus douloureuse, un peu plus violente, et celle de cette nuit n'avait pas dérogé à la règle, pourvu que Severus puisse bientôt refaire de la Potion Tue-loup. Je m'étais réveillé ce matin au milieu de la salle à manger par terre, en sang. Dans une crise de rage, j'avais cassé tous les cadres renfermant les quelques photos immortalisant mes amis et moi à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Je m'étais coupé sur tout le torse avec les débris de verres. Mon 'autre moi' comme je l'appelais parfois avait sans doute voulu se blesser volontairement pour montrer son désaccord d'être enfermé ici.

Mes yeux restaient fixés sur l'âtre de la cheminée et une poussière verte scintillante se répandit à l'intérieur, il arrivait. Il était comme à son habitude vêtu d'une tenue moldue et paraissait toujours aussi fragile. Il traînait avec lui deux grandes valises et la cage d'Hedwige. Je me levai de mon fauteuil pour aller le rejoindre.

« Harry…

- Bonjour, Remus.

- Tout va bien ?

- Euh, oui, à peu près…

- Tu es tout seul ? Mme Weasley ne t'a pas accompagné. J'aurais cru pourtant qu'elle ne t'aurait pas laissé seul avant d'être sûre que tout se passerait bien.

- Elle voulait mais j'ai refusé, j'ai dit au revoir à tout le monde au Terrier, je leur ai même demandé de ne pas venir pendant quelques jours.

- Tu leur en veux encore ?

- Non… plus vraiment. C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent et qu'ils essayent de vous faire changer d'avis ou pire qu'ils m'assènent une nouvelle fois les mêmes conseils devant vous. 'Tu es vraiment sûr, Harry, des personnes qui ont l'habitude de voir des personnes dans la même situation que toi pourraient t'aider', comme si des psychomages pouvaient me comprendre. »

Harry avait imité à la perfection la voix de Molly Weasley et je me demandais combien de fois au cours de cette dernière semaine il avait entendu cette phrase.

« Tu sais, Harry, elle a peut-être raison, après tout. Et même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre, je vais te le répéter une dernière fois, si tu ne veux pas venir t'installer ici, ne te gêne pas, il n'y a aucun souci pour moi, je comprendrais et je ne t'en voudrais absolument pas.

- S'il vous plaît, dit-il d'un air suppliant, pas encore. J'ai déjà dit et répété que c'est ce que je souhaitais être ici, me reposer… avec vous. »

Son regard était embarrassé mais Harry ne cillait pas, il n'était jamais revenu sur sa décision en une semaine et maintenant cela devenait un fait établi, il resterait.

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire, je ne le ferai plus. Il ne faut pas toujours écouter les paroles d'un vieux sorcier. »

Je lui souriais, je ne voulais pas entacher son arrivée par des paroles que je ne pensais pas car au fond de moi, je le savais, je voulais qu'il reste ici, c'était à moi de le sortir de là.

« Bon et si je te faisais faire le tour de l'appartement, après tout c'est chez toi, à présent.

- Avec plaisir.

- Je te préviens, mon appartement n'est pas très grand, il n'a rien à voir avec le Manoir des Black au Square Grimmaurd, c'était le seul qui était dans mes moyens.

- Je préfère amplement. C'est tellement plus chaleureux, plus intime comme au Terrier.

- Bref, tu connais déjà la salle à manger et la cuisine. »

Nous ne nous attardâmes pas au rez-de-chaussée et montâmes directement par le petit escalier en bois au premier étage où nous nous retrouvions dans un corridor sombre et poussiéreux, traînant avec nous les valises d'Harry.

« Ici, c'est ma chambre, je ne pense pas que ça t'intéressera de la voir. En face, c'est la salle de bain, il faudra que nous la partagions, je suis désolé. Je t'ai laissé une étagère pour que tu puisses mettre tes affaires. »

Nous avions pénétré dans la pièce si étroite que nous étions l'un contre l'autre, je lui montrai là où il pourrait déposer toutes ses affaires. Un sentiment de honte montait progressivement en moi. Qu'allait penser Harry de moi, qui à bientôt quarante ans vivait dans un tel endroit ?

« Harry et maintenant ta chambre. »

J'ouvris la porte qui jouxtait celle de la salle de bains.

« Je viens de l'aménager, c'était un ancien débarras, c'est pour cela qu'elle doit te paraître si petite. Si elle ne te convient pas, tu peux tout réarranger à ta convenance. »

J'avais arrangé comme j'avais pu le petit espace, il y avait eu juste la place de mettre les trois meubles que j'avais spécialement choisis. Ainsi, au milieu trônait un lit sur lequel reposait un édredon bleu nuit. Harry regarda l'armoire à glace et le bureau, il souriait. Les murs couleur crème étaient nus, je m'étais figuré qu'il possédait des photos de ses parents, de Sirius qu'il accrocherait comme bon lui semblerait.

« C'est parfait. Vous savez, c'est la première fois que je vais avoir une vraie chambre, rien que pour moi. Au Terrier, je partageais celle de Ron, à Poudlard, c'était un dortoir et chez les Dursley c'était la chambre dans laquelle ne voulait plus dormir Dudley car il était trop grand et je n'ai jamais rien pu changer aux meubles, en quelque sorte c'est toujours resté la chambre de Dudley.

- Eh bien, tant mieux, si ça te convient. Je vais te laisser ranger tes affaires, à présent. »

Et sans plus attendre, je quittais la pièce et le laissais seul pour ranger ses affaires, j'attendais dans le salon, espérant qu'il viendrait rapidement. Je ne redoutais qu'une seule chose qu'il ne s'enferme là-haut comme il le faisait chez les Weasley, que je ne sois pas d'une plus grande aide. J'avais cependant pris cette décision de ne pas le brusquer depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il ferait ce qu'il désirerait, soit s'entraîner pour la guerre, soit autre chose et s'il souhaitait rester pour l'instant dans sa chambre qu'il le fasse.

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir en face de moi, sur le fauteuil que j'avais métamorphosé lors de sa dernière venue, plus de deux heures après son arrivée. Il se tenait droit mais j'avais l'impression que pour l'une de premières fois depuis un mois, il souriait à nouveau, même si c'était toujours aussi timidement.

« Tu veux un thé, Harry ?

- Euh… non, merci. Je, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Vraiment, la chambre est parfaite !

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je n'ai fait que ce que tout le monde aurait fait ni plus, ni moins.

- Si, j'y tiens, vous arrangez une chambre rien que pour moi et après me l'avoir montré, vous me laissez le temps de me poser, de m'installer comme je veux, vous n'avez pas cherché à vous imposer, vous ne m'avez pas demandé ce que je compte faire ou encore ce que je ressens en me posant mille et une questions.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, je ne veux pas t'obliger à me dire ce que tu n'es pas encore prêt. C'est toi qui dois t'ouvrir aux autres, je te laisserai le temps qu'il faudra, j'ai tout mon temps mais sache que j'espère seulement que ce sera à moi que tu parleras de tes sentiments en premier. Et pour ce que tu comptes faire, je ne te le demanderai pas, car ici, il n'y a vraiment rien à faire, je suis la personne la plus à même de le savoir. »

Je me tus, nous nous regardions silencieusement pendant de très longues minutes. J'étais persuadé qu'il semblait déjà plus apaisé même si cela paraissait difficilement concevable. Après tout, il était resté des semaines sans réagir, sans sembler s'en sortir le moins du monde. Il me souriait plus franchement, cette fois, finalement et reprit avec un ton léger que je n'avais pas entendu depuis si longtemps.

« Vous savez ma plus grande occupation pendant des semaines a été de compter les chouettes du papier peint dans la chambre de Ron. Alors franchement, je ne peux trouver que mieux. D'ailleurs, je pense avoir déjà trouvé une occupation plus intéressante…

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu pourrais bien faire chez moi, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas une bibliothèque des plus fournies, Harry et puis je suppose que les Weasley te l'ont déjà dit, tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici, j'habite en plein quartier des embrumes, ce serait bien trop dangereux pour toi. Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien d'inconsidéré au moins.

- Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, bien au contraire, j'aurais plutôt besoin de vous, si vous êtes d'accord ?

- Besoin de moi mais pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, puisque je vais rester un long moment ici autant rendre cet endroit le plus agréable possible à vivre. Vous n'avez jamais pensé à réaménager votre appartement ?

- Harry ?

- Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de magie l'endroit pourrait devenir un vrai petit cocon douillet et puis, j'ai pensé à autre chose, en voyant ma chambre, on pourrait aménager une pièce spéciale pour les nuits où… Cela m'éviterait de partir d'ici… de vous quitter…

- Tu veux vraiment faire ça ? Tu sais, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse tirer grand-chose de cet endroit.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Cela m'occuperait et vous aussi. Vous avez mieux à faire, à proposer ?

- Vu comme ça, tu n'as pas complètement tort. J'ai toujours voulu rendre ce lieu plus habitable mais je n'ai jamais eu ni vraiment le temps, ni le courage de m'y atteler.

- Et bien nous n'avons plus qu'à commencer tout de suite alors. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Malgré tous les muscles de mon corps qui me rappelaient ma nuit dernière et même si je n'avais jamais pensé que sa première journée ici se déroule ainsi, je ne pouvais pas refuser d'autant plus que ses grands yeux émeraude pétillaient à nouveau.

« D'accord, Harry. Tu veux faire quoi d'abord ?

- Vous avez un grenier ?

- Oui, enfin un autre débarras, pourquoi ?

- Ben j'aimerais qu'on le transforme en un abri pour les nuits de pleine lune, pour…, pour vous. Nous y mettrons toutes les sécurités magiques possibles et imaginables. Je ne veux plus partir sous prétexte que je suis en danger lors de vos métamorphoses. »

Je me levai alors de mon fauteuil et lui tendis ma main qu'il accepta bien volontiers. Il se releva à son tour sans me lâcher pour autant, il était juste contre moi et ses lacs verts étaient plongés dans mes yeux. Je lui souris et continua sur le même ton badin.

« Viens, je vais te montrer le grenier puisque telle est ta volonté. »

Nous montâmes alors dans les étages où nous passions le reste de la journée à nettoyer, débarrasser une pièce dans laquelle je n'avais pas pénétré depuis des lustres, des toiles d'araignée pendaient aux murs et à mon avis, il faudrait la traiter contre les doxys et autres nuisibles magiques. Cette pièce renfermait tout ce dont les locataires précédents ne voulaient plus se servir, je n'étais pas en reste, j'avais moi-même entreposé un nombre incalculable d'objets cassés, que j'avais brisés lors de diverses nuits de pleine lune. Après plusieurs heures, nous étions recouverts par la poussière. Chacun travaillait dans son coin, je ne faisais pas grand-chose, j'étais trop fatigué mais heureusement, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Je passais surtout mon temps à l'observer, il riait enfin, s'acharnant à décrocher des tableaux qui étaient collés aux murs, il semblait avoir oublié tout ce qui n'était pas lié à l'appartement. Il me regarda les yeux rieurs et s'essuya le front du revers de sa main, il avait laissé une grande traînée de poussière et je ne sais pas trop comment je me suis rapproché et retrouvé à passer ma main sur son visage pour effacer cette marque, mes yeux perdus dans les siens. Ce léger effleurement se transforma bien malgré moi en une douce caresse sur son front et sa joue. Je le sentais trembler puis je le vis déglutir difficilement alors qu'il fermait ses yeux, je retirai brutalement ma main de sa douce peau, prenant conscience de mon geste.

« Harry, je crois que nous avons assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, nous reprendrons demain. Tu n'as qu'à aller prendre une douche pendant que je préparerai le dîner.

- Je… je vais y aller alors. »

Avant de quitter la pièce, il me frôla volontairement et quand il ouvrit la porte, il se tourna et me regarda, ses yeux voilés avec un air que je ne lui connaissais pas, quelque chose comme des regrets ou de la déception.

A suivre…

(Si vous avez le temps une tite review siouplé)


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde. Un nouveau chapitre… Alors la dernière fois, Remus s'est un peu laissé aller avant de renvoyer Harry. Comment ce dernier va-t-il réagir ? Va-t-il forcer le destin entre les deux ?**

**Eh oui, cela fait plus de trois semaines que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie, je tiens à remercier le site qui m'a fait devenir chèvre les jours précédents mon départ pour une semaine de vacances, il refusait obstinément de prendre mon chapitre… Bref, je m'excuse donc vis-à-vis des reviewers à qui j'avais répondu 'la suite ce soir' il y a 2 semaines… Mais cette fois, il y a vraiment la suite et demain la suite d'une autre histoire… Bonne lecture.**

**Bises à tous les lecteurs…**

**Avec une spéciale dédicace à mon grand, Lilywen (au fait, tu as intérêt à vite écrire la suite de tes histoires) et évidemment je conseille toujours, à tout le monde de lire ses histoires si vous ne le faites pas déjà…**

**Chapitre 8 :**

J'étais occupé dans la cuisine quand je l'entendis arriver, et s'asseoir aussitôt sur l'une des chaises qui crissaient sur le dallage froid de la cuisine. Il était descendu finalement, l'espace d'un moment j'avais cru qu'il serait retourné directement dans la chambre que je lui avais préparée et une partie de mon esprit aurait sans doute préféré. Après avoir fini de mettre le gratin de pommes de terre au four, je me tournai vers lui, je me tenais droit face à la table, il fixait son assiette, comme si un lutin des Cornouailles allait apparaître d'un instant à l'autre, ses deux coudes sur la table, il avait déjà reperdu le pétillement dans son regard. Il n'osait lever les yeux vers moi. Je me raclais la gorge pour le faire réagir mais rien n'y faisait, il avait définitivement la tête ailleurs.

« Harry, Harry. Je… Le gratin sera prêt dans vingt minutes. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras.

- Hm…

- Le gratin ?

- Vous savez, je n'ai pas très faim, ça m'ira très bien…

- Harry, il faut que nous parlions de,… de tout à l'heure. »

Il leva les yeux enfin vers moi et cela me transperçait de part en part, je me revoyais face à Lily, je n'avais jamais rien su lui cacher et j'avais le sentiment de faire de même avec Harry. Je m'assis sur la chaise en face de lui, de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit, comme si de rien n'était mais j'avais l'impression d'échouer lamentablement comme presque tout dans ma vie.

« Harry, je regrette.

- Quoi ? D'avoir accepté ma venue, de… de m'avoir caressé le visage, ou de m'avoir envoyé prendre une douche juste après ? »

Je ne notais aucun reproche dans le ton de sa voix, juste une réelle interrogation même si je trouvais son regard un peu trop brillant à mon goût. Au fond de moi, j'étais d'ailleurs bien incapable de répondre à cette question. Qu'est-ce qu'au fond je regrettais le plus ? Certainement pas sa venue et à mon grand dam, je ne semblais pas tellement regretté le fait d'avoir touché sa peau douce même si je savais que ce n'était pas correct.

« Harry, je n'aurais pas dû te…

- Et si je ne regrette pas votre geste…

- Je ne me comporte pas comme je le devrais, tu es ici pour te reposer et essayer de t'en sortir et non pas…

- Alors vous allez faire comme tous les autres, vous allez juger de ce qui est bien pour moi et de ce qu'il convient de faire ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Il s'était déjà levé de sa chaise dans un mouvement si brusque qu'elle était tombée à terre dans un bruit étourdissant, ses mains posées fermement contre le bois de la table. Toute la colère qu'il contenait remontait à la surface.

« Harry, ne t'énerve pas.

- Personne ne comprend, je veux juste oublier la guerre et les morts avant d'y retourner tôt ou tard, je le sais, c'est ma destinée, je ne pourrais jamais fuir assez loin et d'avoir senti votre main glisser de cette façon sur mon visage, doucement le long de mon front et de ma joue m'a fait oublier la guerre et c'est ce qui me convenait à ce moment précis et j'aurais voulu que vous n'arrêtiez pas. »

Harry confondait tout et il devait prendre conscience que ce 'sentiment' qu'il semblait développer à mon égard n'était pas réel. Il commençait à quitter la pièce alors que nous ne venions qu'à peine d'évoquer le problème.

« Harry, nous n'avons pas fini, je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions de tout ce qui se passe, de ce que tu crois ressentir pour moi.

- Vous voulez jouer à Madame Weasley qui comprend tout et sait tout… Très bien mais au lieu de parler de moi, vous, que ressentez-vous ?

- Moi ?

- Vous m'avez pris dans vos bras, je ne sais plus combien de fois depuis ce dernier mois mais tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas pour me réconforter, pour essuyer des larmes, c'était différent. Oseriez-vous le nier ?

- Harry…

- Je monte dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas faim. »

Et sans dire un mot de plus, il partit à l'étage, ses yeux s'étaient voilés de tristesse. Je le laissais quitter la pièce sans discuter, il ne valait mieux pas pour l'instant l'obliger à parler, plus tard dans la soirée peut-être. Quand un quart d'heure plus tard, le gratin était enfin prêt, je n'étais guère plus avancé qu'avant. Harry n'était pas descendu et sa dernière question me trottait dans la tête. Oserais-je le nier ? Il avait tort, ce n'était pas cette question, la vraie question. Le problème était comment faire pour l'aider sans qu'il ait ce genre de 'sentiments' pour moi. Bien sûr, en un mois, il avait déjà fait des progrès, il commençait à se montrer parfois plus vindicatif, j'en avais eu une brillante démonstration peu de temps auparavant et encore plus tôt il m'avait paru presque heureux, mais il était loin d'être le Harry d'avant. Tout ce qui s'était passé m'avait coupé l'appétit et donc finalement, au lieu de m'installer à table pour rien, je préférais couper pour Harry une part de gratin que je mis dans une assiette et la lui amener. Je frappais discrètement à la porte de sa chambre, mais il ne me répondit pas, j'entrais alors sans bruit dans la pièce et posais le plateau que je lui avais préparé au pied de son lit. Il était dos tourné et ne semblait pas vouloir se retourner pour me faire face.

« Harry, je t'ai apporté à manger… Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler, je serais en bas. »

Les muscles de son dos étaient crispés, je le voyais, il faisait un effort pour ne pas tressaillir. Peut-être était-il une nouvelle fois en train de pleurer ? Au moment où j'allais refermer la porte, j'entendis un simple 'Vous m'en voulez ?'. Je ne pus m'empêcher de souffler légèrement tandis qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un centimètre. Je préférais alors ne pas quitter la pièce, je ne supportais de le voir ainsi, au contraire je me rapprochais lentement du lit de ce jeune homme si fragile.

« Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, sois en assuré.

- Pourquoi vous n'acceptez pas que je puisse… nous puissions être attirés l'un par l'autre ? »

Les mots avaient été dits, tel un couperet, une sentence irrévocable, ce que nous avions évité de faire depuis le jour où il m'avait embrassé. Il s'était retourné vers moi et cette fois, j'en avais la preuve, il avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient rougis. Je m'assis à ses côtés le plus simplement du monde.

« Harry, écoute. Nous vivons un moment difficile, nous avons perdu coup sur coup des personnes qui nous étaient très chères et dans de cruelles circonstances. Ne confonds pas tout, tu n'es pas attiré par moi, pense à Ginny, elle est amoureuse de toi et tu l'aimes. Tout le monde a pu s'en rendre compte le jour de l'enterrement d'Albus.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, j'ai voulu croire que Ginny pourrait être la personne qui m'était destinée durant ma sixième année mais je sais que ce ne sera jamais le cas, depuis l'enterrement du Professeur Dumbledore. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai compris, elle ne sait rien, elle imagine que je suis un sauveur, un chevalier blanc sans peur et sans reproche, elle ne se rend pas compte que c'est moi qui vais commettre un crime et pire que je souhaite commettre ce crime, je ne peux lui imposer une telle vie. Quand je vous ai raconté pour la prophétie, cela m'a paru naturel, comme si j'attendais de me confier à quelqu'un d'autre que Ron et Hermione, je savais que vous me comprendriez. Remus, je sais que je suis assez perdu en ce moment mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est de ça : je suis vraiment attiré par vous, j'ai eu plus d'une semaine pour y penser, depuis le baiser. »

Harry s'était assis sur son lit à présent et son visage me faisait face, il avait entouré ses jambes de ses bras, il faisait de légers mouvements comme pour se bercer. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ?

« Harry, repense au moment où tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais réellement attiré par Ginny et tu verras qu'il n'y a rien en commun avec ce que tu dis être de l'attirance pour moi, tu cherches seulement du réconfort... Ne dis rien, Harry. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins que je veux que tu passes ce cap difficile ici, avec moi, si c'est que tu souhaites. J'étais plus que ravi cet après-midi quand tu m'as proposé de réaménager l'appartement avec moi et j'espère vraiment que nous finirons avant que tu ne repartes, faire ce que tu as à faire et mon offre de t'entraîner tient toujours bien évidemment. »

Ses yeux si verts me fixaient et me brûlaient, il ne semblait pas admettre que ce que je venais de dire n'était que la plus stricte vérité. Aucun de nous deux n'essayait de bouger. Je ne savais que trop penser, tout prenait une voie si différente de ce qui était normal et logique. Tout me semblait si précipité.

« Remus… »

Il s'était rapproché de moi et je ne savais pas quelle attitude adoptée. Je devrais lui dire ce que j'avais répété si souvent à Nymph qu'il était beaucoup trop jeune, que je n'étais qu'un vieux loup-garou sans avenir, pire que j'avais l'âge d'être son père, mon meilleur ami. Mais je n'en avais pas envie, je ne m'en sentais pas capable alors j'ai fui, je me suis levé précipitamment du lit.

« Je vais te laisser manger, Harry.

- Si vous croyez que c'est préférable.

- Harry… Je crois que c'est mieux en effet. »

Alors que j'attrapai le plateau resté à terre pour le lui donner, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à le regarder en face, j'étais déboussolé, d'un côté, je voulais être ici un peu plus longtemps pour le réconforter et ne plus le voir ainsi et de l'autre, je savais que cela n'arrangerait rien bien au contraire. J'étais comme bloqué et Harry réagit en premier.

« Vous… vous avez mangé en bas ou pas encore ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Vous accepteriez ?

- Harry… Je… »

Ses yeux émeraude me permettaient de voir à quel point il faisait un effort pour continuer, il aurait pu refuser de manger, il aurait pu me dire de partir, il aurait pu retourner au Terrier…

« D'accord. »

Il me sourit alors que je conjurais d'autres couverts et nous restâmes ainsi, picorant la même part à deux. Au cours de ce repas, ni lui, ni moi ne reprîmes notre dernière conversation, nous attendions, s'observant l'un, l'autre, ne sachant trop où une nouvelle fois cela pourrait nous amener. De temps en temps je parlais de James et Sirius et lui de Ron et Hermione, nous évitions bien évidemment tout ce qui avait trait à la guerre de près ou de loin, donc on se limitait à nos plus grandes bêtises. Comment nous avions enfermé Severus dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde durant une après-midi entière ou comment ils avaient trouvé suite à leur quatrième année le surnom de la fouine pour Drago Malefoy ? A la fin du dîner, d'un claquement de doigt, je fis disparaître le plateau et les couverts puis je me relevais enfin du lit. Il me regardait quitter la pièce sans mot dire.

« Harry, il est temps que j'y aille, je vais te laisser à présent et si tu veux demain, on reprendra l'aménagement de la salle. Ca te tente ?

- Euh… oui, Remus.

- Très bien, c'est réglé alors. Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Bonne nuit, Remus. Je… »

Je jetai un ultime regard vers ses deux émeraudes avant de refermer la porte.

A suivre…

A demain si le site le permet pour ceux qui suivent mes autres histoires, je pense publier 'Harry et l'héritier de Dumbledore.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Donc voilà, je mets ce soir, la suite de 'l'appartement', Remus partait de la chambre de Harry la tête pleine des paroles du brun. Que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs, bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 9 :**

Je l'avais laissé seul dans sa chambre et sincèrement, j'espérais qu'il trouverait rapidement le sommeil pour trouver le repos qui semblait lui faire défaut, il avait l'air encore si fatigué, si fragile. Je ne retournais même pas dans la cuisine pour nettoyer la vaisselle, je me sentais encore trop las et exténué suite à ma transformation de la veille et puis j'avais besoin de réfléchir, de faire le vide suite à ce que venait de dire Harry. Je me rendais directement dans ma chambre et je me couchais aussitôt sur mon lit, sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller, c'était à peine si je pris le temps d'ôter mes chaussures avant. Je regardais le plafond, admirant la lumière des lampadaires de la rue filtrant à travers les persiennes.

Devant mes yeux, apparaissait le visage du fils de mon meilleur ami, il semblait tellement convaincu par ce qu'il m'avait dit, il croyait vraiment être attiré par moi et j'avais eu beau tenté de le convaincre que ce n'était qu'un leurre et qu'en vérité, il ne ressentait rien de réel, il n'avait pas semblé convaincu et ses yeux verts me l'avaient bien fait comprendre. J'avais croisé mes mains derrière ma tête et je ne sais combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que mes paupières ne se fassent de plus en plus lourdes et que je ne tombe dans un sommeil réparateur. Malheureusement pour moi, je me réveillai, en sueur, quelques temps plus tard, m'asseyant sur mon lit, d'un coup sec, les vêtements débraillés, je venais de faire un rêve des plus étranges. J'étais revenu à l'époque de mes dix-sept ans. J'étais en grande conversation avec Lily dans sa chambre de préfète en chef, nous étions tous les deux installés sur son lit, elle m'encourageait à ne pas me recroqueviller sur moi-même, à aller de l'avant, à agir, c'était très fidèle à mes souvenirs, nous l'avions très souvent fait. Lily était l'une des rares personnes en dehors des Maraudeurs à connaître mon état de loup-garou mais elle avait toujours continué à me traiter comme une personne normale à ne faire preuve ni de pitié, ni de condescendance. Mais dans mon rêve, les traits de Lily étaient devenus de plus en plus flous, puis ils s'étaient effacés et ils m'étaient réapparus plus masculins et juvéniles. Harry avait pris la place de sa mère, il m'avait murmuré les mêmes mots de sa voix douce et entêtante. Je ne m'étais réveillé que lorsque ses lèvres avaient refait le même trajet que lors de notre baiser, sur mon cou et sur mes lèvres.

Je quittai ma chambre pour me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain, j'en avais grand besoin, je me passais sur l'arrière de la nuque, une serviette blanche que j'avais humidifiée. Lorsque je jetais un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir, je me faisais honte, je perdais la raison, Harry avait à peine dix-sept et il était si fragile. Ses dernières paroles m'avaient sans doute plus marqué que ce qu'elles auraient dû, tout comme ce rêve, j'avais l'impression que l'air chaud de cet été devenait insoutenable dans mon appartement exigu en plein centre de Londres. J'ôtai ma robe qui gisait très rapidement au sol et commençait à faire glisser le nœud de ma cravate, à défaire les premiers boutons de ma chemise frénétiquement, tout me semblait insupportable. J'ouvris alors en grand le robinet d'eau froide et m'aspergeais le visage espérant me faire tout oublier. Soudain, j'entendis un cri et je me relevais aussitôt, courant en direction du bruit, vers la chambre d'Harry. Je ne pris même pas le temps de frapper à la porte, j'entrais directement et je le distinguais malgré la pénombre, la lumière de la lune filtrée à travers les stores éclairait son corps fin, il était encore en train de dormir, les draps du lit avaient glissé à terre, tellement il bougeait comme s'il était en transe, il tremblait de tous ses membres et je l'entendis à nouveau, il suppliait quelqu'un :

« Sirius, non, reviens, ne me laisse pas… »

Il semblait si malheureux, sa voix était douloureuse, ce n'était plus qu'une plainte, une supplique, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. En seulement à peine trois pas, j'avais rejoint le lit, je posais d'abord mes mains sur ses épaules et le secouait légèrement mais il ne semblait pas réagir, je m'asseyais alors à côté de lui et lui parlais doucement, comme pour le bercer :

« Harry, Harry, réveille-toi.

- Si… Sirius…

- Non, mon chéri, c'est moi, Remus.

- Re… Remus ? »

Harry semblait sortir de son cauchemar, je laissais glisser ma main sur sa figure qui ne m'avait rarement paru aussi blanche et pâle, éclairée par la lumière de la lune, il était en sueur et quand il ouvrit ses yeux si verts, si purs, je pus me rendre compte qu'ils étaient embués de larmes. Je le serrais dans mes bras, sa tête posée sur mon épaule, je l'entendais légèrement sangloter dans le creux de mon cou.

« Il ne reste jamais… Je le vois tomber derrière le voile comme au ralenti et il ne revient jamais… jamais.

- Harry, c'est fini. Calme-toi, chéri, chuttt.

- Je… Il me manque tellement.

- A moi aussi, Harry. »

Je passais mes doigts sur ses joues pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient. Sa voix tremblait, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi encore, aussi triste, aussi malheureux, comme si en pleine journée, devant les autres, il faisait tout pour se cacher, pour ne pas montrer totalement son désarroi.

« Tu vas mieux, Harry ?

- Je… Je suis désolé. D'habitude dans la chambre de Ron, je pense à me jeter un sort de silence mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait le moindre risque de vous réveiller, alors je ne l'ai pas fait cette nuit.

- Mais, Harry, voyons, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as réveillé, j'avais juste du mal à dormir et puis même, tu n'as pas à te lancer un sortilège de silence, je préfère savoir si tu fais des cauchemars, si tu as le moindre souci.

- Je… Vraiment, je ne vous ai pas réveillé.

- Vraiment. Mais dis-moi, Harry, tu fais souvent des cauchemars.

- Depuis l'annonce de… de… Depuis Tonks, presque chaque nuit… je revois quasiment tout le temps la mort de Cedric, du Professeur Dumbledore ou de Sirius. »

Il avait peur de ma réaction et n'osait affronter mon regard. Comment pouvait-il imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que je puisse être en colère ? C'était tout le contraire, il se cachait des autres et il aurait voulu en faire autant avec moi. Merlin ! Je le serrais un peu plus fort dans mes bras.

« Harry, je préfère mille fois être au courant, et si tu veux mon avis, tu aurais dû le dire aux autres, ils auraient eux aussi préféré.

- Pour qu'ils me couvent un peu plus, Madame Weasley m'aurait sûrement proposé tout un tas de potions pour me calmer et m'aurait une nouvelle fois fait la remarque que l'aide de spécialistes est la meilleure chose dans mon cas, comme si le fait de parler de moi changerait la prophétie ou comme si la potion 'sans rêves' avait un quelconque effet sur moi.

- Harry… Et bien, demain tu seras si fatigué après m'avoir aidé toute la journée à finir cette salle secrète pour loup-garou que tu ne feras pas un seul cauchemar, tu peux me faire confiance, tu n'auras aucunement besoin d'une potion 'sans rêve'. »

Harry me sourit faiblement, d'un sourire presque sans joie.

« Merci Remus.

- De quoi ?

- De tout… Remus ?

- Oui, Harry.

- Avant que vous ne partiez, je pourrais vous demander une faveur…

- Bien sûr, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser.

- Vous pourriez rester auprès de moi, jusqu'à ce que je sois endormi, s'il vous plaît. »

Ses deux yeux étaient si brillants à la lumière blafarde et il était si triste que je ne pouvais refuser. Je pris entre mes doigts une mèche de cheveux bruns que je tournais lentement. C'était grisant et étrange.

« Harry, je… D'accord. »

Alors que je pensais qu'Harry allait se recoucher comme avant et que j'allais rester assis sur le rebord du lit, je l'entendis plus que je ne le vis réellement se décaler vers le côté opposé du lit, me faisant ainsi bien comprendre qu'il voudrait que je m'allonge à ses côtés, il ne disait rien mais je sentais sa gêne à sa respiration qui était entrecoupée par instants de petits hoquets, je pensais qu'en pleine lumière, ses joues un peu top pâles auraient pris une jolie teinte rouge.

« Harry, je ne crois pas que…

- Vous avez accepté, s'il vous plaît... »

Je me couchais alors près de lui, là où il était installé quelques secondes auparavant, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit qu'Harry vint tout contre moi et se blottit dans mes bras, sa tête collée sur ma poitrine et l'un de ses bras posé sur le ventre naturellement. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux bruns, indomptables, elle descendait lentement vers sa nuque que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de caresser légèrement, sa peau était douce comme de la soie. Nous ne parlions pas pendant plusieurs minutes puis de sa petite voix blanche, il me remercia encore une fois. Je ne lui répondais rien et ma main ne cessa pas un seul instant de passer et repasser en de douces caresses sur son cou, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se calme progressivement et que je me rende compte qu'il s'était endormi ainsi dans mes bras, sans que je ne puisse plus bouger. Et je déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur son front avant de murmurer :

« Bonne nuit, mon chéri… »

A suivre…

Demain, je publierai la suite de 'harry et l'héritier', alors à demain pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire… Et si vous ne savez pas, j'ai publié hier un chapitre d'un 'été inoubliable'


	10. Chapter 10

Incroyable mais vrai ! La suite de l'appartement est là après plus d'un mois et je tiens à le signaler ce chapitre est plus long. Alors Remus qui se couche aux côtés d'Harry, comment va se dérouler leur réveil ?

Merci à tous et notamment à mes fidèles revieweuses, ange34, vif d'or, lilou et bien sûr lilywen.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite d'une autre de mes fics.

Chapitre 10 :

Je me réveillais le dos endolori, et quand j'essayais de m'étirer, je me rendis compte que cela m'était juste impossible, quelque chose m'en empêchait et lorsque enfin, j'ouvris les yeux, la dure réalité me transperça, je m'étais endormi, je m'étais couché dans le même lit qu'Harry qui dormait profondément à mes côtés ou plus exactement entre mes bras. A la lumière du jour qui perçait les volets, je pouvais enfin mieux observer son corps, il n'était vêtu que d'un simple tee-shirt déchiré et d'un caleçon beaucoup trop grand pour lui, Merlin comme il paraissait maigre, vêtu ainsi. Il faudra que je le fasse plus manger ou sinon il risque à terme de mettre sa vie en danger. Son corps était accroché au mien, ses mains me retenaient par ma chemise largement ouverte, ses jambes étaient entremêlées aux miennes, son visage était dans le creux de mon cou et je sentais le souffle chaud de sa respiration sur ma peau, sa bouche fine était si proche que j'avais l'impression qu'il m'embrassait doucement, légèrement, par petits coups. Je ne savais trop comment cela s'était produit mais son tee-shirt s'était à moitié relevé et ma main s'était posée naturellement sur la partie de dos ainsi découverte, j'étais plus que tenté, je devais le reconnaître, de faire glisser ma main sur cette peau veloutée à la blancheur irréelle, de le caresser doucement, gentiment. Que Merlin me vienne en aide ! Je ne dois pas être attiré par le fils de mon meilleur ami, je ne dois pas… Alors que je tentais sans succès de le repousser pour pouvoir me lever ; il grogna légèrement, se réveillant progressivement. Je l'appelai le plus doucement possible.

« Harry, mon petit chéri, réveille-toi.

- Hm… Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas me lever, tu m'en empêches et il faut que je parte.

- Déjà ? »

Chaque mot qu'il prononçait était un véritable supplice pour moi, il n'avait pas bougé encore d'un seul millimètre et son souffle chaud et délicieux se faisait encore plus pressant contre mon cou et je ne me sentais pas capable de résister encore très longtemps s'il continuait ainsi.

« Harry, s'il te plaît…

- Pourquoi faire ? »

J'essayais de réfléchir et lui donnai la première excuse qui me soit venue en tête.

« Je dois aller prendre ma douche. »

Je me maudissais alors que les mots sortaient de ma bouche et que je le sentais légèrement tressaillir. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il pouvait avoir imaginé et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir l'apprendre. Il releva alors un peu plus franchement sa tête nichée dans le creux de mon cou. Ses deux yeux me fixaient, il n'avait pas encore remis ses lunettes et jamais son regard ne m'avait paru aussi vert, aussi pur, aussi transperçant.

« Je vais vous laisser y aller alors.

- Effectivement, Harry, ce serait préférable. »

Harry bougea alors, doucement sans toutefois trop se relever, m'obligeant à me frotter contre son corps, humant un peu plus ce doux parfum juvénile et entêtant. Je ne voulus pas rester plus que de raison dans cette pièce, je redoutais mes propres réactions, Harry ne disait que la vérité, une dure vérité et je ne pouvais plus me cacher derrière divers subterfuges pathétiques, je n'avais pas seulement envie de le protéger du reste du monde, de le faire redevenir comme avant la fin de la dernière année scolaire, je ressentais plus que cela. Ce regard, cette silhouette adolescente... Ce matin, j'aurais voulu caresser le velouté de sa peau et peut-être aussi comme il y a quelques jours déjà, ressentir à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes mais je ne pouvais pas céder à cette terrible tentation, car j'avais le pressentiment qu'Harry ne refuserait pas de… C'était à moi de faire les bons choix, de lui faire comprendre que cette attirance ne pouvait rien amener de bon et qu'il valait mieux tout arrêter avant de réellement avoir commencé. Il a besoin de repères stables et pas d'un homme d'âge mûr, libidineux, ne pouvant retenir ses hormones.

Dès que je pénétrai dans la petite salle de bain, je retrouvai ma robe de sorcier rapiécée que j'avais laissé traîner à terre. Je ne me posais pas mille et une questions et me déshabillai d'un simple sort et m'engouffrai aussitôt dans la petite cabine. Le fait de prendre une douche me fit un bien fou, la sensation de l'eau froide coulant sur mon corps me permettait peu à peu de m'apaiser et de réfléchir plus calmement et plus rationnellement à tout ce qui se passait et cela me tourmentait sincèrement. Devais-je aborder franchement la situation dès ce matin, au risque d'être à nouveau responsable d'une dispute, d'une gêne ou au contraire faire comme si de rien n'était, tout nier et ne faire aucune référence à tout ce qui avait été dit ou fait depuis hier soir ? Que ne ferai-je pas pour rester ici sous ces trombes d'eau toute la journée, pour ne pas avoir à affronter ses grands yeux verts si désolés et si intenses ? Malheureusement, au bout d'une bonne demi-heure à rester sous le jet d'eau, ma peau avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter un tel traitement et commençait à se friper, aussi c'était avec regret que je quittais le lieu. Je me changeai rapidement et partis à la recherche d'Harry, il n'était pas resté dans sa chambre, je le retrouvais affairé à la cuisine, devant la plaque de cuisson en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, comme un moldu, comme j'aime le faire d'ailleurs moi-même. L'odeur qui s'échappait était plus qu'alléchante surtout pour un loup-garou de son état et je m'avançais sans bruit, dans sa direction, il ne semblait pas m'avoir entendu ou alors il faisait comme si, je m'arrêtais à quelques dizaines de centimètres derrière lui.

« Tu aurais pu rester au lit si tu préférais, rien ne t'obligeait à te lever à la même heure qu'un vieux loup-garou à moitié insomniaque. »

Je le vis tressaillir dans sa longue robe de sorcier.

« Remus… Zut !

- Quel merveilleux accueil, Harry, je m'en souviendrai, tu peux me faire confiance, dis-je à moitié mort de rire.

- Ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai pas totalement fini de préparer le repas, je voulais vous faire une surprise…

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Pour rien en particulier, pour m'avoir accueilli chez vous, pour être aussi gentil et puis je n'arrivais plus à dormir…

- Tu as fait d'autres cauchemars, mon petit chéri ?

- Non, je… j'entendais la douche et je…

- D'accord, j'insonoriserais la pièce pour que chacun puisse prendre sa douche sans déranger l'autre, je n'avais pas pensé à cela. »

J'avais dit la première chose qui me soit passée par la tête car je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit juste le fait d'entendre l'eau qui l'avait gêné et je ne voulais pas plus m'étendre sur le sujet. Je le voyais retourner dans la poêle, un pancake qui avait tout simplement l'air succulent, d'autres nous attendaient bien sagement dans une assiette posée sur la table.

« Franchement, je ne savais pas que tu étais bon cuisinier.

- Ben, je n'ai pas eu trop le choix, sans cela je ne mangeais pas chez les Dursley. »

Pas une seule fois, il ne s'était retourné pour me regarder, il gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur la poêle. Quelle horrible enfance, il avait dû passer chez ces Moldus sans morale et sans honte. Avec les années, je n'avais eu connaissance que de bribes d'informations mais assez pour avoir été écoeuré par un tel traitement. Je me rapprochai encore de lui mais je m'arrêtais juste avant de le frôler.

« Tu sais, mon petit chéri, je ne suis pas l'un des cruels membres de ta famille, je ne ferais rien si tu rates le petit déjeuner. »

Harry s'était brusquement retourné, manquant de peu de me brûler, il tenait la poêle d'une main et de l'autre une spatule, un morceau doré et cuit à point de pancake avait été découpé et reposait sur la spatule.

« Vous voulez goûter ?

- Bien sûr.

- Attention, c'est chaud. »

Je me baissai et soufflai légèrement avant d'avaler le petit morceau. Son regard me transperçait de toute part, il attendait avec une naïve impatience mon avis. Je grognais un simple 'Mmmmh' avant de rajouter un sincère 'parfait'. Je vis le visage d'Harry s'éclairer, ses yeux brillaient de fierté et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée, adorable.

« A table, alors. »

Je me précipitai et attrapai les couverts dans le vieux vaisselier au bois verni et les poser sur la table tandis qu'Harry posait le dernier pancake au sommet de la pile de pancakes qu'il avait déjà préparés. Nous prîmes par la suite le petit déjeuner dans une bonne humeur totale. Tout était parfait, Harry était en face de moi, il avait également préparé du jus de fruit à partir d'oranges fraîchement pressées et le thé infusé dans la théière.

« Tu es un véritable cordon bleu …

- Ca faisait longtemps pourtant que je n'avais rien préparé, Molly ne veut pas que je touche les fourneaux, c'est à elle de nourrir ses petits et surtout pas l'inverse.

- Elle a bien tort. »

Je me surpris à détailler son visage au charme juvénile, ses hautes pommettes à la blancheur de porcelaine rehaussées par une rougeur touchante contrastaient avec ses cheveux si sombres qui encadraient un visage aux traits précis et fins. A chaque nouveau compliment que je lui faisais, je le voyais s'empourprer un peu plus. Pour toute excuse, il m'avoua qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude parce que les Dursley n'étaient pas du genre à faire des compliments et qu'il n'avait jamais pu cuisiner pour ses amis. Nous devisions gaiement sur la journée que nous allions passer. Nous avions décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas passer tout notre temps à l'aménagement de la salle mais seulement la matinée puis après je l'entraînerais à différents sorts de magie blanche et notamment à un bouclier de protection encore plus puissant, très utile. Alors que je le voyais en face de moi, aussi soulagé, goûtant pleinement à la vie en ce début de journée, j'étais conforté dans l'idée que j'avais bien eu raison, ici était le meilleur endroit pour le sortir de sa dépression et je souriais assez bêtement devant cette situation qui paraissait si naturelle. Après avoir lancé un sort de vaisselle auto-nettoyante, nous nous dirigions vers le grenier d'un pas calme et joyeux.

« Comment allons-nous procéder, Remus ?

- C'est très simple, mon petit chéri, il faut que l'on recommence à débarrasser la pièce puis nous la traiterons contre les doxys et autres nuisibles, je ne suis pas sûr qu'hier, nous les ayons tous éliminés et je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver à avoir des démangeaisons partout le lendemain de pleine lune puis après tu choisiras la couleur des murs et enfin, on jettera tous les sorts adéquats pour qu'il n'y ait aucun risque que je puisse sortir de la pièce ou me blesser.

- Quel genre de sorts ?

- Repousse loup-garou sur la porte…

- Mais cela doit faire mal.

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais absolument rien, un loup-garou ne garde pas de souvenirs de ses transformations, je pourrais même tuer n'importe qui, le lendemain je n'en aurais aucune idée. La transformation en elle-même ne laisse aucune trace. Je suis en vérité simplement mal le lendemain car je me suis le plus souvent blessé au cours de la nuit précédente.

- Vous vous êtes blessé lors de la dernière pleine lune ?

- Oui, comme quasiment à chaque fois, mais ce n'est rien quelques contusions, quelques bleus…

- Mais bon, lors de la prochaine pleine lune vous ne risquerez plus de vous blesser car la pièce sera totalement vide.

- En partie, Harry. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela, il existe toujours le problème de la taille de la pièce…

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Le loup-garou a par essence le goût du sang humain, il cherchera par tous les moyens à s'en procurer et donc, il essaie toujours de se libérer de tout système le refreinant, comme des chaînes, des endroits clos, il ne les supporte pas, il est claustrophobe en quelque sorte.

- Et donc plus l'endroit est petit et clos, plus le loup-garou sent que l'on veut le réprimer et plus il cherchera à se venger…

- En se faisant du mal, notamment.

- Mais alors, c'est pour ça que vous n'aviez pas de salle réservée à cet effet… Quel crétin, je fais, je n'y avais pas pensé. Vous risquez de vous blesser encore davantage.

- Non, pas vraiment, cela m'évitera aussi de trouver différents moyens de me faire du mal, si je suis dans une pièce vide, de me couper avec du verre ou tout autre objet tranchant. Il n'existe aucun système parfait en vérité. Ou alors si un château parfaitement vide et sans fenêtre.

- Vous supportez bien la transformation sans potion Tue-Loup?

- Il est vrai que j'avais perdu l'habitude depuis trois ans. Même après que je sois parti de Poudlard, Severus a toujours continué de me préparer la potion.

- Pourquoi Rogue le faisait ? Pourquoi vous aider ? Enfin c'était lui le responsable de votre renvoi, non ?

- Pour l'Ordre, je suppose. Car Albus le lui a demandé. Tu sais les réactions de Severus sont toujours assez imprévisibles. Il a même amélioré la Potion quand tu étais en sixième année, elle était encore plus forte et je me sentais encore moins fatigué le lendemain, le seul but de la Potion est de limiter la tendance à la violence, c'est un calmant un peu spécifique et il est vrai que sans elle, je me fatigue plus et me fait plus de mal. Mais bon, nous avons autre chose à faire, nous n'allons pas rester toute la journée à parler sur la vie du Loup-Garou.

- Je trouve pourtant le sujet passionnant. »

Harry avait détourné le regard au moment où il avait dit ça et ses joues avaient légèrement rosi. Je n'avais pas pu résister et alors qu'il marchait à mes côtés, j'avais posé mon bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse sur les loups-garous que tu ne saches déjà ?

- Tout. On ne les étudie que dans le cours de défense contre les forces de mal et donc d'un point de vue purement d'attaque, on ne voit jamais les différences autres que la transformation.

- Et quelles différences ?

- Eh bien avez-vous des apparentés avec un loup normal ? Qu'est-ce que l'on ressent exactement pendant la période pré-pleine lune, vous semblez toujours si fatigué ?

- Alors est-ce que j'ai des apparentés avec les loups ? Euh tout le monde dirait que je suis un vieux loup solitaire… Tu sais, Harry, tu es l'une des rares personnes à me l'avoir demandé. J'ai eu la même conversation avec ta mère, il y a des années quand elle a su, elle était comme toi et se posait énormément de questions sur ce que je ressentais.

- Et Sirius ou mon père ?

- Beaucoup moins, ils n'ont jamais été trop réfléchis. Pour eux, ce qui comptait c'est que je sois toujours le même Remus sérieux mais très arrangeant pour tout ce qui était bêtise. Ils vivaient beaucoup trop dans l'instant.

- Je ne les comprends pas.

- Et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas tort, ce qui importait c'est que toutes les nuits de pleine lune se passent le mieux du monde et pas vraiment savoir exactement ce que je ressentais.

- Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez dit que vous ne gardiez pas de souvenir de vos transformations, vous ne savez pas alors ce que vous faisiez avec les autres Maraudeurs.

- Si, ils me l'ont raconté, a priori un loup-garou a des tendances à se fourrer dans le pétrin et les animagi servent à l'en empêcher, en lui changeant les idées et en détournant son esprit. Je ne les remercierais jamais assez d'avoir rendu aussi 'agréable' mes années à Poudlard qui auraient dû être vu mon état un vrai cauchemar.

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Est-ce que vous ressentez les choses différemment ? Est-ce que vous avez vos sens plus développés par exemple ?

- Sirius adorait me charrier avec ça. Il me disait que j'étais mieux que tout système de protection, je peux repérer quelqu'un à son odeur à plusieurs mètres.

- Son odeur ?

- Oui.

- Quelle odeur ai-je alors ? me demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Facile… »

Je me rapprochai de lui encore un peu plus pour mieux sentir pendant de très longues secondes son doux parfum et je me perdais dans les sensations que je ressentais, mon visage niché dans ses cheveux. Nous étions très proches, si proches, nous avions déjà arrêté de marcher depuis quelques minutes déjà et nous nous retrouvions au milieu du corridor Harry à mes côtés. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'égrenait, ma bouche se rapprochait de sa tempe, mes lèvres le frôlèrent en un léger baiser fugace et aérien, je pouvais voir son pouls s'accélérer.

« C'est doux et sucré en même temps, une odeur assez présente, du miel sans aucun doute, mélangée à celle d'un fruit d'été, je dirais la pêche, et puis quelque chose d'assez indéfinissable, une odeur de la nature, peut-être, celle de l'herbe humide, fraîchement coupée. Tu sens un mélange de jeunesse, d'innocence et de pureté… »

Je le vis grimacer assez mécontent des termes que j'avais choisis.

« Je ne suis pas un jeune innocent et je ne suis pas pur !

- Ah bon ? Je croyais… Je ne savais pas que tu avais été aussi proche de Ginny…

- Je… Je… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je ne suis pas aussi innocent que vous le pensez, cependant !»

Je l'obligeai à me regarder droit dans les yeux, il n'appréciait pas que je lui rappelle sa jeunesse qui me faisait tant défaut.

« Si, mon petit chéri et tu n'y peux rien. Et si au lieu d'essayer de percer à jour tous les mystères des loups-garous, nous nous occupions de l'aménagement de la pièce. »

Il bougonna mais nous reprîmes le chemin et une fois arrivés dans le cagibi, nous entreprîmes le nettoyage du débarras, chacun s'occupait de sa partie de la pièce qui lui avait été dévolue, tout se déroulait dans un calme reposant, Harry découvrit comme nous le craignons un nid de doxys dans une petite table de salon aux pieds cassés et le voir lutter contre ses nuisibles, à genoux, se concentrant me fit éclater de rire tandis qu'Harry me dévisageait, surpris. La matinée passa à une vitesse que je qualifierais d'incroyable, tout comme la veille, j'avais passé une bonne partie du temps à l'observer, à essayer de décrypter ses gestes, tout signe de fatigue, je souriais devant le spectacle auquel j'assistais, totalement sous le charme de sa fine silhouette partant à la recherche de la moindre trace d'insectes magiques, s'agitant dans tout sens ou s'affairant toujours après les tableaux collés et il n'avait nullement conscience de son charme. Sous les coups des deux heures de l'après-midi, une grosse partie du travail avait été accomplie et nous nous dirigeâmes tranquillement vers le salon, pour que je puisse donner mon premier cours de défense contre les forces de mal. La dernière fois que nous avions fait une telle chose, il n'était âgé que de treize ans et si j'avais déjà remarqué à l'époque ces prédispositions pour un tel enseignement, il ne me fallut que quelques minutes de duel pour juger de son niveau véritable et pour me rendre compte que les progrès qu'il avait effectués en l'espace de trois petites années étaient tout à fait remarquables, c'était totalement édifiant, il était certainement l'un des élèves, si ce n'est l'élève le plus doué à qui j'ai eu l'honneur d'enseigner.

« Eh bien, Harry, mis à part le fameux bouclier de défense, je crois que je ne vais pas avoir grand-chose de plus à t'apprendre, les progrès que tu as accomplis sont parfaitement prodigieux. Ce n'est certes que des sorts encore assez simples que tu utilises mais ils sont si puissants.

- Merci. Vous savez, comme tout dans ma vie, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix mais je sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas encore assez fort pour le combat qui m'attend. Souvent, j'espère, je veux croire encore que je puisse être capable de réussir pour tout le monde, pour les autres, pour tous ceux qui sont morts, mes parents, Cédric, Sirius, Albus, Tonks, pour vous car si j'échoue plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter. »

Alors que pendant toute la durée du duel, nous étions restés seuls l'un en face de l'autre, assez éloignés, je me rapprochais de lui et lui souriait maladroitement.

« Mon petit chéri, ne pense pas à ça, tu ne dois pas penser aux autres, à moi, il n'y a que toi qui importes, tu dois seulement te protéger lorsque tu seras face à lui. »

Je passai ma main délicatement sur sa joue, mes doigts me brûlaient, c'était à la fois si tendre et si électrisant. Harry me fixait du regard étincelant, ses grands yeux émeraude scotchés aux miens semblaient me demander, presque me supplier d'aller au-delà, de faire plus, tellement plus. J'en eus confirmation quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent mon visage et se dirigèrent en un souffle irréel vers mon oreille. Il murmura alors doucement :

« Embrasse-moi… »

A suivre…

Si vous avez le temps, une tite review, merci.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, I'm back pour la suite de l'appartement (avant celle de 'Harry et l'héritier' la semaine prochaine). La dernière fois, Harry demande à Remus de l'embrasser. Le loup-garou va-t-il céder à la tentation ? Réponse tout de suite…**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews et notamment aux anonymes à qui je nai pas pu répondre.**

**A bientôt.**

**Chapitre 11 :**

Il murmura alors doucement :

« Embrasse-moi. »

Mes doigts se crispèrent et mes mains cessèrent cette caresse tendre sur sa joue dès l'instant où j'entendis sa douce voix. Son visage était face au mien, tellement proche, je n'avais qu'à combler l'espace entre nous deux, quelques centimètres qui me paraissaient être une distance insurmontable et infranchissable. Ses yeux verts ne flanchaient pas, ils ne me quittaient pas et m'intimaient de continuer, de faire ce qu'il -, ce que je désirais. Je me sentais irrésistiblement attiré par ces lèvres fines et purpurines. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant ce besoin de m'unir à quelqu'un, même lorsque je m'étais retrouvé dans une situation similaire avec Nymph, cela n'avait jamais eu cette intensité.

Doucement, je pris son menton entre mes doigts et relevai son visage, mes yeux plongèrent dans son regard émeraude.

« Harry. »

Ma voix me faisait penser à un craquement, à une supplique. A chaque seconde qui s'égrenait, ma gorge se serrait un peu plus. Irrémédiablement, je sentais que je perdais de la volonté et du terrain. Je ne dus mon salut qu'à Harry. J'étais à présent si proche de lui que je sentais son souffle trop rapide sur mes propres lèvres. Alors que je me pensais à jamais perdu, Harry ferma ses deux émeraudes au dernier moment. Perdant ce contact visuel, je réalisais ce que je m'apprêtais à faire et je me contentai de poser mes lèvres sur sa douce joue légèrement rougie. Il ouvrit aussitôt ses yeux où se mêlaient indignation et incompréhension. Je répondis à sa question muette, ma bouche contre son oreille.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis un loup-garou. Comprends-moi. »

Harry me repoussa alors, assez violemment, contre le mur opposé, loin de lui, loin de sa douceur, loin de sa tendresse. Ses yeux s'étaient aussitôt emplis de larmes. Je sentis mon estomac aller s'écraser quelque part au fond de mon ventre. J'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras, le consoler, le serrer tout contre moi et le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus calme et serein. Il finit cependant par me cracher ces quelques mots avant de retourner dans sa chambre :

« Non, je ne te comprends pas. »

Finalement, j'avais été incapable de faire le moindre geste pour le dissuader de partir, j'étais resté planté dans le corridor et je l'avais regardé disparaître de ma vue, je l'avais blessé et quelque part, je me sentais mal à l'aise. C'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs minutes où je n'avais pas réussi à bouger d'un millimètre, je réagissais enfin et me dirigeais d'un pas lent, si ce n'est ralenti, vers la porte de sa chambre. Je frappai d'abord deux coups brefs contre le bois lui demandant à voix basse de m'ouvrir, cela ressemblait presque à une prière, j'espérai en vain une réponse qui ne vint pas. Quand je me décidai enfin à ouvrir la porte par moi-même et à entrer dans la pièce, je me rendis compte qu'il l'avait fermée magiquement. Je savais que je devais lui parler ; la dernière fois j'avais mis plus de vingt-quatre heures avant de me confronter à lui, je ne devais pas faire la même bêtise, à présent. Je savais qu'un simple 'Alohomora' aurait suffi pour briser le sortilège et me permettre d'entrer, cependant je n'osais pas car au fond de moi, je me demandais si j'étais sûr de pouvoir résister à la tentation si j'entrais et si j'étais de nouveau confronté à ses deux émeraudes remplies de larmes, sincèrement, j'en doutais. A la place, je préférais murmurer faiblement contre le bois.

« Harry, je ne peux pas… Tu es si… si vulnérable, je ne suis pas certain que tu saches vraiment ce que tu veux même si tu as affirmé le contraire. Je ne peux pas. Je tiens trop à toi. »

J'avais à peine fait quelques pas dans le couloir que j'entendis la porte de sa chambre grincer sur ses gonds. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner qu'il me hurla presque dessus, chacun de ses mots étaient entrecoupés par de légers hoquets.

« Comment… Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Que… que je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Et toi alors ? »

Au lieu de répondre, je me perdis dans mes pensées, je venais de me rendre confusément compte qu'Harry était passé au tutoiement, probablement un nouveau signe de notre rapprochement involontaire.

« Harry. »

Je prononçais faiblement son prénom, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. Lorsque je me retournai et que je fis face à ces yeux toujours brillants de larmes, ses fines lèvres tremblant légèrement, je me sentais misérable, plus bas que tout. Il était venu ici pour être soulagé de sa peine, pour qu'il puisse retrouver le sourire et moi, je l'enfonçais davantage.

« Ne pleure pas, mon ange. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je ne peux pas… Je.

- Mais… mais pourquoi. Je pensais que toi aussi tu en avais envie… que tu voulais m'embrasser, non ? »

Cette fois, je ne pus résister et le pris dans mes bras qui enveloppèrent sa fine taille. Il vint naturellement nicher son visage dans le creux de mon cou, ses larmes mouillant ma robe de sorcier et j'avais comme une étrange impression de déjà-vu. La dernière fois, un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant, il avait fait alors glisser ses douces lèvres sur ma peau et sa bouche avait lentement remonté pour finir par rejoindre la mienne et je me doutais que cela n'allait pas tarder à se reproduire. Pour être totalement honnête, quelque part dans mon esprit, je me demandais si je ne préférerais pas qu'il refasse lui-même ce chemin, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il fasse ce dont je ne me sentais pas capable.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de comprendre ?

- Mon petit chéri… »

A son tour, je sentis ses bras enserrer ma taille mais il ne fit rien de plus. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il sanglotait toujours faiblement et je le berçais doucement, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Après ce qui devait ressembler à une éternité, quand je ne l'entendis plus et que je sentis qu'il était à nouveau calme, je lui conseillai d'aller prendre une douche et de se reposer un peu dans sa chambre. Après tout, nous nous étions combattus dans un duel acharné peu de temps auparavant et il devait probablement être fatigué. Il ne s'opposa pas à ma proposition et partit sans mot dire dans la petite salle de bain. Ce soir-là, je pris place dans mon fauteuil en face de la cheminée et je l'attendis longtemps, je l'imaginais déjà descendre avec ses grandes malles, tenant avec plus de délicatesse la cage de sa chouette. Mais il n'en fit rien et il resta dans sa chambre et je ne le revis plus de la journée.

La semaine suivante, la vie dans l'appartement continua comme si de rien n'était. Le lendemain par exemple, Harry était réapparu, certes, moins joyeux que lors de la matinée précédente, toutefois, il ne me paraissait plus en colère contre moi et avait même l'air d'avoir accepté ma décision, à défaut de la comprendre, il ne fit aucun geste dans ma direction ce matin-là, il me demanda juste s'il pouvait à nouveau préparer le petit-déjeuner, ce que j'accordais bien volontiers vu mes propres qualités en tant que cuisinier. Durant ces quelques jours, l'aménagement du débarras pour me permettre de passer mes nuits de transformation en toute quiétude avait avancé à grands pas. Nous avions enfin réussi à nous débarrasser de tous les doxys, même si pour cela, nous avions dû nous y prendre en plusieurs fois, utilisant même une solution purificatrice à base d'essence de mandragore dont l'odeur très forte avait malheureusement imprégné tout l'appartement. Bref, à présent, il ne restait plus le moindre débris de verre cassé et tous les objets cassés entreposés avaient disparu, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'Harry choisisse la couleur des murs et à jeter les sorts appropriés.

Même si Harry ne m'avait plus fait aucune proposition aussi directe que le jour où il m'avait demandé que je l'embrasse, son grand regard lumineux et franc n'avait eu de cesse de me poursuivre et nos relations étaient de plus en plus complexes et dans un sens, toujours aussi irréelles. Parfois, je ne résistais pas à la tentation et je le prenais dans mes bras et le serrais délicatement, respirant le parfum de ses cheveux ébouriffés, lorsqu'il me paraissait trop fragile ou un peu perdu et presque toujours le jeune homme se laissait aller dans mon étreinte comme s'il n'attendait que mon assentiment. Généralement, Harry restait alors dans mes bras durant de longues et précieuses minutes. Souvent la nuit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, même s'il n'était pas dans la même pièce que moi, je ressentais sa présence, son odeur envoûtante et je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit et je repensais à lui, à son attachement que je considérais comme excessif, à mon statut de quasi-paria de la société. Le sommeil finissait toujours par gagner et souvent la dernière image qui apparaissait devant moi était deux grands yeux verts, bien trop expressifs.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait juste deux semaines qu'Harry avait emménagé dans mon appartement et qu'il partageait mon quotidien et même si j'avais du mal à l'admettre, nous étions bien, ici, tous les deux seuls, loin des autres, loin du tumulte de la guerre, notre vie avait pris une certaine routine et je me sentais toujours un peu plus proche du fils de mon meilleur ami. La veille, je lui avais enfin montré les bases du bouclier de protection de Gellinger, Harry s'était montré comme toujours très intéressé, écoutant, presque fasciné, l'histoire de Marcus Gellinger qui avait mis au point ce système de protection lors de la guerre contre Grindelwald. En vérité, en jetant ce sort qui demande beaucoup de force magique et de rapidité, ce n'était pas seulement un bouclier qui était conjuré mais une véritable bulle qui empêche ainsi toute autre attaque. Ensuite, Harry avait essayé à de nombreuses reprises de jeter le sort mais sans succès. Quand il abandonna, il était tellement fatigué que j'avais dû le porter jusque dans sa chambre, j'avais pu me rendre compte au regard qu'il m'avait lancé qu'il aurait voulu que je reste avec lui comme la nuit suivant son arrivée. Je ne l'avais pas fait car c'était tout simplement la demi-lune et généralement, même si je ne me transformais pas ces nuits-là, je ressentais toujours le pouvoir de la lune sur moi et je souffrais d'atroces migraines. Ce matin-là ne dérogea pas à la règle, je me réveillais comme je le pensais, avec un mal de tête persistant, perclus de courbatures, après avoir passé toute la nuit à faire des cauchemars. Après m'être rapidement changé et malgré ma fatigue, je descendais directement dans la cuisine voir si Harry était déjà levé. Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'était pas là, à faire cuire du bacon, des pancakes ou que sais-je encore, peut-être était-il encore couché. Très vite, j'entendis, provenant du salon, la voix douce d'Harry prononcer 'Recouvro instantalis'. Il était parti s'entraîner en attendant mon lever. Je traversais le petit couloir et m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte, Harry avait le dos tourné, malgré sa robe de sorcier, je pouvais voir que tous les muscles de son dos étaient tendus et crispés. Il venait encore de rater, probablement sa baguette n'avait pas fait le mouvement adéquat et il jura entre ses dents. Je ne pus retenir un rire clair et franc de sortir de ma gorge, le petit brun pris en faute se retourna vivement, il avait le teint rouge et la respiration légèrement saccadée, cela ne devait pas être sa première tentative en ce début de matinée.

« Bonjour mon petit chéri, déjà de bonne humeur de si bonne heure !

- Oh, Remus, euh, désolé, je…

- Il n'y a pas de problème, je te taquine, c'est tout. Apparemment, tu n'y arrives toujours pas, je me trompe ?

- Non, je n'arrive pas à faire en sorte que ma baguette soit parfaitement à la bonne hauteur, quand je prononce 'instantalis'.

- Tu peux le refaire, s'il te plaît.

- Euh, oui, bien sûr. »

Il refit devant moi les mêmes gestes et prononça l'incantation et comme précédemment, il échoua et cria de rage, il n'était pas assez rapide, il devait être plus incisif dans son mouvement de baguette. Malgré l'élancement dans ma tête, je m'avançais vers Harry et lui murmurais au creux de son oreille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là et tu vas réussir, il faut juste que tu sois plus rapide à la fin de ton mouvement.

- Comment ça ?

- Attends, je vais te montrer. »

Doucement, je retournais Harry, je collais son torse contre mon dos. Pendant un instant, je profitais qu'il soit de nouveau contre moi, pour humer son doux parfum, j'enserrais ses mains dans les miennes.

« Il faut que tu sois plus vif quand tu avances la baguette. Tu dois la ramener vers toi au moment précis où tu prononces le 'ins' de 'instantalis'. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, je jetais le sort et aussitôt, nous fûmes encerclés sous une bulle lumineuse et d'un bel ocre, Harry tout comme la veille tourna les yeux dans ma direction, il semblait assez impressionné par la beauté de la sphère et la simplicité avec laquelle je l'avais conjurée.

« A ton tour, mon petit chéri. »

Je fis alors disparaître d'un mouvement de baguette la sphère. Pour l'encourager, je déposais juste pendant quelques secondes mes lèvres contre la peau douce de son cou. Je le vis légèrement frémir et je lui répétais encore une fois que le bouclier de Gellinder était dans ses capacités. Mes mains avaient quitté les siennes, il devait réussir par lui-même, toutefois je ne bougeais pas et mon torse restait tout contre son dos. J'entendis Harry redire le sortilège et une bulle cette fois d'un blanc pur nous encercla. Harry se retourna vivement, nous étions l'un contre l'autre, il était absolument magnifique, ses grands yeux brillaient de fierté et de joie, ses joues suite à sa dépense d'énergie étaient encore plus rouges que précédemment.

« Toutes mes félicitations, Monsieur Potter, vous venez de réaliser une petite prouesse. Après seulement vingt-quatre heures, tu as réussi à réaliser une bulle parfaite.

- Merci, mais c'est grâce à toi.

- Oh, non, je ne rentrerais pas dans ton petit jeu, je n'ai fait que te montrer les gestes et il me semble que tu viens de jeter le sort tout seul. Ai-je tort ? Je ne suis en rien responsable du fait que tu sois l'un des sorciers les plus puissants en défense contre les forces de mal.

- Pourquoi la bulle n'était pas de la même couleur quand c'est moi qui l'ai fait apparaître ?

- La couleur dépend de ta magie intérieure. Je peux parier que celle de Voldemort doit être aussi noire que la tienne est pure et blanche. Tu vois, cette fois, tu ne peux plus nier même ta force magique à confirmer ce que je pensais, tu es un mélange de pureté et d'innocence absolument parfait. »

Je vis une nouvelle fois Harry se renfrogner, il avait réagi de la même façon quand j'avais dit que son odeur me faisait penser à la pureté et à l'innocence. J'éclatai de rire devant sa moue absolument adorable.

« Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Tu sais, mon chéri, il y a pire compliment que la perfection.

- De toute manière, je ne suis pas parfait !

- Si tu l'es… pour moi. »

Les joues déjà colorées d'Harry devinrent encore plus rouges, je voyais bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Je pris entre mes doigts son menton lisse et relevai son visage.

« Mon ange de perfection… »

Tandis qu'il se hissait sur la pointe des pieds, je baissais mon visage dans sa direction et nos lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord timidement, chacun voulant profiter de ce doux contact. Ma bouche apprenait la sienne lentement, calmement, une douce chaleur m'envahissait. Cette impression que Harry devait être entre mes bras se confirmait, cela me paraissait comme une évidence. Lentement, mes mains quittèrent son visage et entourèrent sa fine taille, me permettant de le rapprocher un peu plus. La dernière fois, je lui avais refusé l'accès à l'intérieur de ma bouche, aujourd'hui, c'était ma langue qui se faufilait et qui entrouvrit ses lèvres. Je l'entendis gémir quand nos deux langues se touchèrent une première fois. A ce petit son, je ne résistais pas et j'augmentai le contact, mes mains glissant le long de son dos. Le baiser fut parfait comme tout ce qui concerne Harry, il alliait sa douceur, sa naïveté, sa tendresse à une forme de passion, de fougue. A la fin, quand nos deux bouches se détachèrent, à bout de souffle, je le serrais plus fort contre moi tandis que fidèle à son habitude, il nicha sa tête au creux de mon cou. J'avais l'impression que nous formions un tout, qu'il n'était que mon prolongement. J'avais conscience que nous venions de franchir une nouvelle étape dans notre relation et que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde et vouii aujourd'hui, je publie la suite de l'appartement avec un chapitre long pour cette histoire. La dernière fois Remus se laissait aller et embrassait Harry, bon après l'avoir laissé attendre pendant plusieurs jours… Et à présent que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Merci encore et bonne lecture à tous.**

**A bientôt…**

**Chapitre 12 :**

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, admirant les jeux de lumière de la rue se projetant sur le plafond, comme à chaque fois que je voulais réfléchir. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que j'essayais tant bien que mal de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées. Une semaine que nous nous étions embrassés, que JE l'avais embrassé. Ce matin-là, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, j'avais goûté au fruit défendu, à ses lèvres douces et tendres, il était juste si adorable, si tentant, son visage rougi par les efforts qu'il avait dû fournir pour réussir le sort, ses yeux pétillant d'y être parvenu et puis la blancheur de la bulle participait à l'atmosphère de calme et de douceur, j'en avais moi-même durant un court moment oublié ma migraine. Nous étions restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre assez longtemps, savourant ces quelques instants volés. Quand nous nous étions finalement détachés, au regard triste et presque douloureux que Harry me lança, je savais qu'il avait compris que je ne voudrais pas poursuivre. Cependant, cela devenait réellement difficile et même quasiment impossible de rester là à ses côtés, sans le toucher, le prendre dans mes bras, je me sentais irrésistiblement attiré, comme un papillon par la chaleur d'une flamme de bougie, par ses yeux, par sa bouche, et même si j'avais peut-être encore un peu de mal à l'admettre probablement par son corps. Au fond de moi, j'étais tiraillé, véritablement tiraillé entre mon désir pour ce jeune homme et mon devoir, mon devoir en tant que Maraudeur et ami de ses parents. Ce jour-là, je l'ai donc une nouvelle fois repoussé mais je n'avais ni la force, ni l'énergie pour me tenir à cette résolution et durant cette même semaine nous avions recommencé, je l'avais encore et toujours embrassé, certes guère plus que trois ou quatre fois mais cependant nous l'avions fait.

Je me calai un peu plus confortablement dans mon oreiller, espérant chasser ses scènes de mon esprit, elles n'existaient pas, je les avais rêvées, tout simplement rêvées. Je n'avais pas pu deux jours après notre baiser sous la bulle, tandis que j'évitais le plus possible tout contact avec lui, l'enlacer par derrière alors qu'il préparait le petit-déjeuner. Comme il se laissait aller contre ma poitrine, j'avais déposé mes lèvres sur son cou de porcelaine, je l'avais entendu murmurer quelque chose que je ne compris pas. J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait mais il avait refusé de me le répéter, il s'était retourné et j'avais scellé nos deux bouches. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'étais toujours l'initiateur des baisers. Depuis le jour où il m'avait demandé de l'embrasser et que je l'avais repoussé, il n'avait pas fait un geste, il attendait patiemment que je cède à ses émeraudes demandeuses.

Aujourd'hui avait été différent en bien des points par rapport à ce que nous avions installé comme routine cependant. Je revoyais devant mes yeux défiler le film de cette journée dans son intégralité. Tout avait commencé lorsque nous prenions notre petit déjeuner tranquillement dans la cuisine, sans mot dire, savourant cet instant de calme où il n'y avait plus de place en dehors d'Harry, ni pour la guerre, ni pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tout d'un coup, nous entendions comme un petit bruit lointain, il me semblait que c'était contre l'une des rares fenêtres de l'appartement ayant une superbe vue sur la rue crasseuse. Intrigués, nous nous levions en même temps, tenant nos baguettes à la main. Nous éclatâmes d'un même rire lorsque nous nous rendions compte que ce n'était que le hibou de la famille Weasley qui frappait. Il avait l'air exténué, était-il trop vieux pour parcourir le chemin du Terrier à ici, il l'avait fait pourtant plusieurs fois au cours de ces derniers mois. Harry me regardait étrangement, ses yeux semblaient briller comme s'il ne se souvenait que seulement maintenant qu'il existait un ailleurs. J'ouvris rapidement la fenêtre et détachai le message accroché aux pattes du pauvre animal. Je ne pris même pas le temps de lire le message, laissant cela à Harry, je savais de toute manière que s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave les Weasley seraient directement venus soit par transplanage, soit par le réseau de cheminée. Je partis donc en direction de la cuisine chercher une coupelle remplie d'eau et quelques petits gâteaux pour réconforter le pauvre hibou. Lorsque je revins dans la salle à manger, je voyais au visage crispé de mon petit chéri qu'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'il lisait. Je me rapprochai doucement, posant les gâteaux et la coupelle d'eau sur le rebord de la fenêtre et je me postais juste derrière Harry et lut par-dessus son épaule.

_Remus, Harry,_

_Nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle de vous deux depuis trois semaines et la prochaine pleine lune approche à grands pas, Arthur et moi pensons que ce serait une bonne chose que vous veniez manger ce soir chez nous pour savoir si tout se passe bien et comment allons-nous procéder pour la période pré pleine-lune. _

_Si vous êtes d'accord, venez ce soir, on vous attendra pour 19h45. Renvoyer un message par Errol pour nous le confirmer._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Molly Weasley._

Harry se retourna dans ma direction, il semblait un peu perdu, il pensait sans doute que les Weasley respecteraient plus longtemps son choix de rester avec moi, de nous laisser seuls. En même temps, je les comprenais, nous n'avions donné depuis son arrivée aucune nouvelle comme si nous avions mystérieusement quitté la planète.

« Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Ils ne pouvaient attendre que nous reprenions contact surtout que la pleine lune ne pose plus de problèmes à présent.

- Mais ils ne le savent pas, mon petit chéri, nous ne leur avons même pas envoyé un parchemin pour leur annoncer que tout se passait bien, que tu allais mieux depuis ton arrivée ici.

- Ils n'en auraient pas cru un mot de toute manière surtout madame Weasley…

- Harry, mon petit chéri, réponds-leur qu'on accepte avec grand plaisir et que nous les retrouvons au Terrier ce soir.

- Je… »

Harry me dévisageait, finalement il ne semblait pas avoir pardonné à la famille Weasley le fait de lui avoir conseillé d'aller se reposer quelques temps à Sainte-Mangouste. J'attendis doucement que Harry se décide à poursuivre. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le brun que j'avais fini par prendre entre mes bras m'avoua enfin ce qu'il pensait, je sentais toutefois poindre une certaine appréhension dans son regard, il ne savait s'il devait dire l'exact fond de sa pensée.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie de les entendre à nouveau souligner à quel point je ne suis pas responsable de la situation, que même si j'ai l'air d'aller mieux, je suis encore trop fatigué, trop maigre, en un mot trop tout…

- Tu sais, mon petit chéri, ils te considèrent comme un membre à part entière de leur famille et ils ne souhaitent que ton propre bien… Et puis tu le savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre tu devrais leur faire à nouveau face, non ?

- Oui, probablement…

- Harry, mets-toi à leur place pendant près de trois semaines, nous sommes restés aux abonnés absents, dans mon cas, cela ne leur aura probablement pas plus surpris que cela mais pour toi. Tu sais, je les comprends très bien, je ne supportais pas de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles pendant une semaine après… après ce qui s'est passé. Alors, je ne peux que les féliciter pour avoir tenu trois longues semaines, dis-je dans un sourire. »

Fidèle à son habitude, Harry avait niché sa tête dans mon cou, tandis que je respirais son doux parfum. Il souffla plus fort puis finit par accepter l'inévitable. Il fit venir à lui d'un accio un parchemin et écrivit un mot rapide pour confirmer notre venue le soir même.

« Satisfait ? me demanda-t-il, ses grands yeux plongés dans les miens.

- Très. »

Je collai juste une fraction de seconde mes lèvres sur les siennes, je le sentis frissonner au creux de mes bras. Je savais qu'il appréciait quand je me laissais aller ainsi, oubliant l'espace d'un moment tout ce qui fait que notre 'relation' ne pouvait aller plus loin, mon âge, mon passé, mon statut social, sa vulnérabilité. Après avoir renvoyé le vieil hibou dans sa famille adoptive, nous passions, Harry et moi, le reste de la journée dans la salle à manger, s'occupant par des choses plus futiles les unes que les autres, pour essayer d'oublier le repas de ce soir. Après avoir fini l'un de mes rares livres qui traitait des protections magiques liées au sang, je m'étais astreint à une tache que j'avais longtemps repoussée, c'était pour moi presque l'humiliation suprême. J'essayai de réparer devant Harry un vieux costume rapiécé, sans magie, les sorts de couture n'ayant jamais été ma spécialité. Mon petit chéri avait eu l'air totalement stupéfait de me voir ainsi raccommoder mes propres vêtements. Il faut dire pour sa défense que je ne lui avais pas tout avoué et notamment que ce mois-ci, je n'avais plus le moindre gallion sur mon compte à Gringotts même plus de quoi faire réparer mes vêtements chez Mme Guipire, la plupart de mon argent provient des subsides du ministère de la magie qui accepte de verser à contrecœur l'allocation aux hybrides intégrés à la société, une misère juste vouée à nous empêcher de nous rebeller contre les autorités et ma 'paye' du mois dernier m'avait tout juste permis d'accueillir Harry en achetant de la nourriture et les meubles de sa chambre pour son arrivée.

Après un raclement de gorge assez peu discret, Harry fit tout simplement jouer sa baguette et lança un sort de grossissement à mon fauteuil qui se trouva transformé en un beau canapé deux places, certes toujours aussi usé mais de la même couleur que précédemment. Il me fit me pousser et vint tout simplement se blottir contre mon bras droit, il m'obligea à lui laisser la pauvre chemise que j'essayais en vain de rafistoler, me tapant légèrement sur les mains, sa voix avait retrouvé des accents moqueurs, dignes des Maraudeurs.

« Je ne crois pas Remus que tu figureras un jour dans le magazine des parfaites ménagères…

- Je l'avoue bien volontiers, Harry, la reprise de mes vêtements, mes haillons, je devrais dire n'a jamais été l'un de mes points forts.

- Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas un sort de raccommodage ?

- Je crains que le fil magique n'ait guère envie de suivre mes directives et les rares fois où j'ai pratiqué un tel sort, de jolis petits dessins en forme de maison, de livre, ou que sais-je encore émaillaient l'ensemble de mes vêtements.

- Oh…

- Comme tu dis.

- Laisse-moi faire, l'avantage d'avoir vécu chez des moldus aussi ingrats que sans scrupule m'a permis non seulement d'apprendre à cuisiner mais également à rafistoler mes propres vêtements. Tante Pétunia était si occupée avec son pauvre Duddlynouchet qu'elle n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de me faire réparer mes 'haillons' pour reprendre tes propres termes ou de m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. »

Harry avait dit ses paroles comme si de rien n'était, il avait même commencé à repriser la manche de ma chemise et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que je m'étais crispé quand je l'avais entendu. Heureusement pour les Dursley que jamais je ne les croiserais, sinon il se pourrait que mon côté loup-garou puisse reprendre le dessus. A la place de partir à l'aventure pour faire payer à ces crétins, je posais mes lèvres dans le cou de Harry qui à mon grand étonnement, grogna, a priori la couture lui demandait un effort de concentration tout particulier. Vexé à tort j'en conviens de ne plus être réellement comme tout bon Maraudeur le centre d'intérêt, cette fois, mes lèvres remontèrent lentement le long de son cou gracile puis atteignirent ses joues, elles s'arrêtèrent aux commissures de ses propres lèvres, Harry réagit vivement à ce dernier contact, il se redressa légèrement, ses grands yeux émeraude plongés dans les miens. Sentant une nouvelle fois une tension s'installait entre nous, je me risquais à une pointe d'humour :

« Dites-moi, cher Harry Potter, en d'autres lieux et époque, vous auriez été considéré comme la parfaite petite femme d'intérieur qui sait cuisiner, coudre...

- D'autres auraient dit que je suis bon à marier. »

Au temps pour moi, finalement, la tension entre nous deux ne fit que reprendre de plus belle, je me crispai et m'écartai légèrement de Harry, il fit de même de son côté, rouge de confusion. Nul doute que son esprit tout comme le mien avait légèrement dérivé de la conversation. Comme à chaque fois que je voulais réchapper au regard brillant, chaleureux et si tentant de Harry et que j'avais besoin de réfléchir, je trouvais le premier prétexte venu. Ainsi, je lui signalais que dans moins de deux heures, nous partirions et donc peut-être voudrait-il mieux qu'il aille se préparer. Le brun à mes côtés ne dit mot et s'en alla, je crois qu'il avait vraiment compris que dans ce genre de situation, il valait mieux ne pas me brusquer. Au final, il redescendit juste une dizaine de minutes avant de partir rejoindre les Weasley. Il s'installa à nouveau, à mes côtés, sans cérémonie. Peut-être, cela allait devenir une nouvelle habitude dans mon petit appartement, Harry s'installant confortablement à mes côtés sur mon fauteuil magiquement agrandi, près de la cheminée, se blottissant contre mon corps.

« Alors tout va bien depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Euh… Oui, Harry. Tu es prêt ? On va pouvoir bientôt se rendre au Terrier ?

- Je suis prêt à partir depuis près d'une demi-heure mais j'ai préféré te laisser seul, je supposais que c'était mieux. »

Je ne savais plus très bien si je devais me sentir soulagé ou inquiet. En l'espace de quelques semaines à peine, j'avais l'impression que Harry avait compris exactement comment je réagissais et à quel point j'avais besoin d'être seul parfois. Je finis tout de même par sourire devant cette remarque anodine mais qui, je dois l'avouer me faisait chaud au cœur. Nous restions ainsi sans mot dire, pendant le temps qui nous était imparti avant le dîner, machinalement ma main remontait et descendait le long de son épaule et de son bras et Harry s'était encore un peu plus rapproché, nichant sa tête dans mon cou. Je le sentais tendu, il appréhendait sincèrement sa rencontre avec les Weasley qui pourtant ne voulaient que son bien. Je finis par me décider et tentai de le rassurer du mieux que je pouvais :

« Tu sais, ils t'aiment trop pour te dire quoi que ce soit de blessant, mon petit chéri…

- Pourtant, ils l'ont fait ces derniers mois, je n'aspirais qu'au calme et eux essayaient par tous les moyens de me faire quitter la chambre de Ron, même jusqu'à aller te déranger alors que tu avais d'autres soucis en tête.

- Cela ne durera qu'une soirée.

- Oui mais ils vont tout faire pour que je retourne chez eux, j'en suis persuadé et ne nie pas…

- Loin de moi, l'idée de te contredire, tu as raison, mais nous expliquerons ce que nous avons fait comme aménagement et nous verrons bien leur réaction.

- J'entends déjà Mme Weasley répétait que cela est trop dangereux, que les sorts ne seront pas assez puissants.

- Eh bien, mon petit chéri, tu n'auras qu'à voir ce que tu préfères au fond. Tu écouteras leurs arguments et si tu préfères rester là-bas et retourner à la civilisation, n'hésite pas, surtout pas pour moi.

- Mais… »

Harry semblait outré. Alors qu'il allait répondre qu'il en était hors de question, je coupai court à la conversation, me levai prestement du canapé et lui tendis la main pour qu'il en fasse de même. Ses grands yeux me lançaient des éclairs, je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. Mon attitude lui paraissait sûrement très lâche mais je voulais lui laisser une nouvelle porte de sortie avant que notre 'relation', enfin peu importe le terme exact ne devienne encore plus importante à ses yeux. Sans parler, je pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans mes mains, nous entrions ensemble dans l'âtre de la cheminée et je disais le lieu de notre destination.

Nous étions à peine arrivés et n'avions même pas eu le temps d'enlever la poussière qui s'étaient accrochée à nos vêtements que Harry était entouré de toute la famille Weasley en son grand complet ainsi que la fiancée de Bill et Hermione. Seul, Arthur s'était dirigé vers moi, il me tendit une poignée de main franche. Après des salutations sommaires et alors que nous étions à l'écart, il me demanda de but en blanc des nouvelles de Harry. Il semblait sincèrement inquiet et voulait savoir comment se portait Harry depuis son départ pour mon appartement. Je ne réchappai bien évidemment pas au commentaire sur le fait qu'il semblait moins fatigué mais qu'il ne paraissait pas encore en parfaite santé. Je souris involontairement, j'étais persuadé que Molly m'en aurait parlé en premier mais visiblement, elle avait une autre proie en vue, à l'heure actuelle, elle enserrait dans une étreinte étouffante mon petit chéri qui je me rendis compte me cherchait du regard. Pour l'instant, tout se passait merveilleusement bien, Harry se comportait presque comme avant et je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir, cependant, je savais au fond de moi que forcément, quand nous parlerions de son idée de rester même les nuits de pleine lune, l'atmosphère risquerait de se tendre légèrement. Quelle personne sensée voudrait laisser quelqu'un d'humain à quelques mètres d'un loup-garou transformé, n'ayant pas absorbé de potion tue-loup ? De façon volontaire ou non, Harry et moi avions été séparés au cours du repas, chacun était à un bout de la table. Rien qu'à son visage, j'étais persuadé que mon petit chéri aurait préféré être à mes côtés, d'ailleurs sa proximité directe me manquait également plus que ce que j'aurai pu croire. Mais Molly avait probablement jugé à raison que Harry devait être entouré de ses amis les plus proches, Ron, Hermione, Ginny… Je ne pris que très peu part à la conversation, de toute manière, nous ne disions guère de choses intéressantes, personne n'osant parler de la guerre contre Voldemort et puis, j'étais focalisé sur les réactions de Harry, indubitablement, il allait mieux qu'avant son départ pour mon appartement, cependant il semblait moins à l'aise que ces derniers jours.

Molly fit preuve de tact, elle n'aborda le problème des pleines lunes qu'au moment du dessert.

« Harry, comme la prochaine pleine lune est dans sept jours et que… hum… Remus n'a plus du tout de potion tue-loup, il risque d'être atteint du syndrome pré-pleine lune et donc que dirais-tu de revenir dans trois jours pour éviter tout problème ?

- Le quoi ?

- Le syndrome pré-pleine lune, Harry… Voyons que vous apprend-on à l'école, tout le monde sait que les loups garous sont influencés par la lune et deviennent plus dangereux quelques jours avant leur transformation… »

Elle crut obliger de rajouter avec un sourire dans ma direction.

« Tout ceci est involontaire bien sûr. »

J'acquiesçai d'un simple hochement de tête, après tout, elle ne disait que ce qu'elle pensait être la vérité. Le risque que je me montre plus violent n'était réel en fait que la journée précédente et j'avais déjà pris la décision de m'enfermer dès la veille. Je n'en avais pas encore parlé à Harry, ne voulant pas le décourager dans son aménagement du débarras qui lui avait fait tant de bien. Il me regarda surpris, effectivement, il ne m'avait pas menti quand il avait dit avoir des lacunes sur le mode de fonctionnement des loups garous.

« Nous avons aménagé une pièce… dit-il d'une voix blanche. Je n'ai plus besoin d'aller ailleurs lors de ses transformations.

- Mais Harry, c'est dangereux.

- Non, nous avons jeté tous les sorts inimaginables pour éviter tous soucis.

- Harry, tu sais que les sorts de repousse loup-garou sont douloureux et… »

Je me fermais, n'écoutant plus les arguments de Molly. Durant les trois dernières semaines, j'avais tout fait pour oublier qu'effectivement, malgré le faible recul et le peu de cas existants, il était possible que le côté animal soit devenu dépendant de la potion et se montre encore plus présent. Même si je n'avais pas fait preuve pour l'instant d'une violence exacerbée, l'hypothèse n'était pas à exclure. Je me raclais légèrement la gorge, voyant Harry devenir de plus en plus blême.

« Molly, mon côté loup-garou est bien maîtrisé, le Ministère m'a même donné l'autorisation de rester à proximité d'habitations et cela ne présente pas plus de risque.

- Tu as donc l'autorisation signée pour recevoir chez toi des personnes les nuits de pleine lune, Remus !

- Madame Weasley ! Remus m'a accueilli comme il se devait et vous ne pouvez pas le traiter de façon aussi injuste. »

La voix de mon petit chéri s'était fait froide et coupante, je pouvais voir sa respiration s'accélérer sous le coup de l'énervement.

« Voyons, Harry, je ne veux que ton bien et réfléchis, il paraît tellement plus simple que tu passes ici les quelques jours précédant la transformation pour éviter de mettre en colère le loup-garou puis après la pleine lune, tu y retourneras, enfin, si tu y tiens toujours.

- Mais on parle là de Remus, d'un de vos amis, enfin c'est ce qui me semblait et pas de n'importe quel loup-garou, il n'y a aucun risque, il n'aurait pas accepté ma proposition sinon. D'ailleurs, la dangerosité de Remus ne semblait pas vous déranger quand vous le forciez à se mettre en couple avec Tonks.

- Remus a toujours eu de la potion à disposition, à cette époque et Nymphadora n'était pas une enfant.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant !

- Il n'en reste pas moins loup-garou. »

Je me devais de réagir, j'avais l'impression que la situation ne ferait qu'empirer sans cela, il me semblait clair que les dernières paroles de Molly avaient largement dépassé ses pensées, je n'étais pas sûr cependant que Harry le détecte et puis j'avais appris à réagir à ce type de réflexion depuis des années, où sur le coup de la colère, de l'exaspération, on me renvoyait inexorablement à mon état de loup-garou.

« Comment pouvez-vous ?

- Harry, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a voulu dire. »

Molly semblait elle-même effrayée par ce qu'impliquaient ses derniers mots

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles là-haut, pendant quelques minutes. Ron, Hermione, je suis sûre que vous avez plein de choses à dire à Harry.

- Oui, maman.

- Mais…

- Molly a raison, Harry, tu devrais y aller et après et bien on rentrera à l'appartement. »

Je vis tout de suite que mes dernières paroles l'avaient calmé, profondément. Il me sourit assez faiblement et je ressentis le même pincement au cœur que lorsque je le tenais entre mes bras. Très rapidement, il disparut avec ses amis et je m'isolai dehors, sous le porche de la petite maison bancale avec Arthur et Molly qui me fustigeait du regard. Elle ne perdit pas un seul instant et entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Comment avez-vous pu accepter que Harry reste chez vous, pendant la pleine lune ?

- Cela ne me semblait pas le bienvenu de le lui refuser alors que c'était la première chose qu'il a demandée, en arrivant chez moi.

- Mais vous auriez dû…

- Il venait d'arriver et vous savez exactement comment il était il y a trois semaines. Je peux vous assurer que cela lui a fait le plus grand bien de préparer chez moi une pièce où je pourrais passer les nuits de pleine lune en toute quiétude.

- Je l'ai bien vu ce soir qu'il allait mieux mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous lui faites prendre un tel risque.

- Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne risque absolument rien, Molly, je peux vous le jurer. J'ai posé le sort à un mètre de la porte et ma maison n'est pas protégée, il pourra toujours transplaner s'il entend le moindre bruit suspect.

- Mais…

- Molly, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Harry est assez grand pour décider de ce qu'il doit faire et ce n'est ni à vous, ni à moi de choisir s'il doit rester ici ou à l'appartement. »

Elle voulait continuer à parlementer mais Arthur ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, il posa sa main sur son bras et le serra.

« Il a raison, Molly. Tu sais bien que jamais, Remus ne fera de mal à Harry. »

Je souris piteusement à Arthur, Molly n'était pas convaincue et je préférais laisser le couple seul quelques instants, je rentrais donc de nouveau pour retrouver non seulement le reste de la famille mais surtout mon petit chéri. Dès que j'ouvris la porte, je le vis attendant fébrilement mon retour. Ses yeux me questionnaient, une lueur dans son regard me permettait d'entrevoir sa crainte. Sans nul doute, il craignait le fait que Molly m'ait convaincu et que je puisse accepter le fait qu'il reste les quelques jours précédant la pleine lune ici. Je ne pus résister à la lueur presque malheureuse dans ses yeux et je m'avançai doucement vers lui et pour le réconforter, je posai mes mains sur ses frêles épaules et sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, il se jetait dans mes bras et nicha comme d'habitude sa tête dans mon cou. Son corps était parcouru de légers tremblements, il sanglotait faiblement, je l'entendais juste chuchoter au creux de mon oreille :

« Ramène-moi… Me laisse pas, Remus, s'il te plaît… Me laisse pas, je veux rentrer avec toi.

- Chut, mon petit chéri, calme-toi, tu sais bien que je ne te laisserais jamais seul… Chut… »

Je l'avais pris à mon tour, dans mes bras et même si je savais que tous nous regardaient, la seule chose qui importait c'était lui, je savais qu'il avait besoin de moi. Un lourd silence seulement entrecoupé par la respiration forte et accélérée d'Harry régnait en maître au Terrier et même le retour de Molly et Arthur n'y changea finalement rien. J'attendis que mon petit chéri soit parfaitement calmé pour reprendre la conversation, avant que quelqu'un ne puisse faire la moindre réflexion.

« Nous rentrons et Harry restera chez moi autant de temps qu'il le souhaitera, il n'y a pas de discussion possible. »

Je sentais le côté loup-garou prendre le dessus, apparemment, il détestait voir Harry dans cet état et il était pour lui seulement inconcevable que cela se reproduise. Je m'exprimais d'une voix froide, presque impersonnelle, très loin du Remus habituel, posé et calme.

« Je sais bien Molly que vous ne voulez que le bien d'Harry mais cela ne vous regarde pas, s'il préfère rester avec moi et ne vous avisez plus d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis, il est le seul à même de décider. Et si c'est pour le voir à nouveau pleurer, je ne crois pas que cela vaille la peine que nous revenions au Terrier. »

Les autres regardaient la scène, éberlués, ils semblaient tous perturbés par ce qui venait de se passer et je n'étais pas dupe, je m'étais bien rendu compte à leur mine que la plupart devait penser que Harry s'était beaucoup trop rapproché de moi, un vieux loup-garou. Après des salutations plus que sommaires, le côté protecteur du loup n'était clairement pas apaisé après cette longue soirée, je nous faisais transplaner directement pour l'appartement, serrant fermement la main de mon petit chéri dans la mienne.

Paradoxalement, à notre retour, je ne savais plus trop comment réagir, dans cet environnement où Harry semblait plus apaisé, je me calmais à mon tour, progressivement et le côté loup-garou se faisait moins présent. Des questions commençaient à se bousculer dans ma tête. Avais-je eu raison de me comporter ainsi ? Harry ne serait-il pas tout compte fait mieux chez les Weasley ? Après tout, mon côté loup avait pris le dessus ce soir, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Harry lui était rouge de confusion et dans son regard se mêlaient appréhension et presque une forme de joie. Par mon comportement de ce soir, je lui avais apporté, s'il en était besoin, la preuve de mon attirance, de mon attachement pour lui. Je le serrais une nouvelle fois dans une douce étreinte et je le berçais délicatement, naturellement quand je finis par réagir.

« Harry… Je…

- Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. Je sais ce que tu te dis, que tu t'es trop emporté, que tu n'as pas su te maîtriser et je pense strictement le contraire. Merci. »

Sans que je n'aie eu le temps ni de réagir ni d'intervenir, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et je sentis ses lèvres douces et fines venir sur les miennes, ce contact était comme d'habitude apaisant, doux, naturel. C'était la première fois depuis près de trois semaines où il était l'initiateur du baiser et je me laissais emporter par cette sensation si grisante. Nous n'approfondissions pas le baiser, mes mains suivaient les lignes parfaites de ses mâchoires, tandis que les siennes reposaient simplement sur mes hanches. Après quelques instants, ainsi, nous nous détachions l'un de l'autre. Ses joues avaient rougi et dans le creux de mon oreille, il murmura :

« Je crois que c'est le moment d'habitude où tu me dis que je dois monter dans ma chambre pour aller dormir. »

Il me souriait mi-angélique, mi-charmeur, me renvoyant à une autre époque où Harry respirait l'espièglerie et pour la première fois de ma vie, je bafouillai devant ce garçon, me demandant si c'était ce que je souhaitais réellement. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je finis par réagir et lui confirmai qu'il était finalement temps qu'il aille dans sa chambre. Il accéda à ma demande et chacun partit de son côté.

Depuis, je n'avais eu de cesse dans ma chambre de repenser à nos baisers échangés et à cette journée si particulière. Je venais pour la dix millième fois de me retourner dans mon lit, ses yeux me poursuivant dès que j'essayai de me laisser gagner par le sommeil quand j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir. Grâce aux lumières qui éclairaient ma chambre, je devinais sa silhouette et je pouvais aisément deviner sa gêne.

« Ca ne va pas, Harry ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir… »

La question était implicite et je tapais simplement, sans mot dire, la place vide du lit, à mes côtés. Harry se glissa naturellement dans mes draps, tout aussi silencieusement. Avions-nous besoin de parler après tout ? Sa tête se nicha contre mon torse et je lui caressai son dos dans un lent mouvement de va et vient tandis qu'il s'endormait paisiblement au creux de mes bras.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde, la suite arrive et vouii après plus de deux mois, je sais ce n'est pas bien mais bon je n'abandonne pas surtout une RL/HP.**

**Juste pour ceux que ça intéresse dans une semaine et demie, je vais poster la suite d'un été inoubliable et pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu et seraient intéressé j'ai commencé en UA une RL/HP ben vouii on ne change pas les couples…**

**La dernière fois, Harry et Remus avaient fini la nuit dans le même lit après une soirée chez les Weasley assez compliquée. Que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Merci à tout le monde.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt…**

**Chapitre 13 :**

Il ne restait plus que quarante-huit heures avant la prochaine pleine lune et une journée avant que je ne m'enferme dans la pièce aménagée. Je devais admettre toutefois que pour l'instant, contrairement à toutes mes craintes, je n'avais souffert jusqu'alors d'aucune vraie crise de manque de potion tue-loup. Seul, un lancinant mal de tête m'accompagnait ses derniers jours et je savais qu'il ne prendrait fin qu'après la pleine lune.

Molly n'avait pas repris contact avec nous depuis notre dernier repas au Terrier, j'étais sûr qu'elle devait tout faire pour se réfréner et ne pas débarquer ici à l'improviste. Je me l'imaginais sans peine, faisant les cent pas dans la petite cuisine de la maison bancale, prenant à partie son mari, lui hurlant de faire quelque chose, qu'il était trop dangereux qu'Harry reste dans mon appartement auprès d'un hybride, que je pouvais être victime d'un accès de rage et le blesser involontairement et Arthur d'essayer de réconforter sa femme.

Pour l'instant, cependant tout ceci me semblait loin, très loin de moi, dans une autre réalité. J'étais actuellement, tout simplement allongé dans mon lit, Harry contre mon torse, respirant profondément sa douce odeur si entêtante. Depuis le retour de ce repas assez mouvementé chez nos amis, tous les soirs, le même rituel se produisait, Harry et moi passions la journée à divers menus travaux domestiques ou à des cours en DCFM pour l'aider dans son futur combat avec Voldemort, puis nous montions chacun dans sa chambre et sur les coups d'une ou deux heures du matin, Harry frappait de légers coups contre la chambranle de la porte de ma chambre. A chaque fois, il me demandait avec ses grands yeux emplis de mélancolie et d'incertitude la permission de se coucher ici et il finissait sa nuit dans mon lit. Je n'arrivais pas à lui dire non alors que je le devrais et de même, il me paraissait juste impossible que nous nous rendions ensemble dans ma chambre, cela me faisait peur, cela rendrait notre relation encore plus tangible, encore plus vitale.

Je me sentais totalement perdu, tiraillé entre deux réalités inconciliables. D'un côté, je me rendais compte que la présence d'Harry auprès de moi m'apaisait, me faisant oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui et qu'il me devenait de plus en plus nécessaire qu'il reste à mes côtés, mais d'autre part, je ne pouvais concevoir que cette situation perdure, il était évident que ce jeune homme devrait partir pour rejoindre les autres, ses amis. Au fond de moi, je savais bien que je ne lui apporterais jamais rien de bon, mis à part l'opprobre et la honte. Et puis, après sa victoire face à Voldemort, dont je ne doutais pas un instant, il se reconstruirait à l'abri de tous ceux qui l'ont toujours pourchassé, les journalistes de la gazette des Sorciers, le Ministère, il se réfugierait auprès de ses amis de toujours et de nouvelles connaissances avec qui il n'aurait pas seulement à partager des deuils communs et je reprendrais naturellement la même place qu'auparavant, le seul lien vivant entre lui et ses parents, dans l'ombre, comme un vieux souvenir que l'on ne peut oublier.

Alors que mes idées se faisaient moroses et que je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, je sentis Harry bouger tout contre moi, il donnait l'impression de se battre contre une force invisible. Si les premières nuits cela m'avait beaucoup surpris, je commençais à en avoir l'habitude, Harry revivait dans son sommeil, les moments les plus horribles et les plus douloureux de sa vie. Souvent, dans un état proche d'un demi-sommeil, il se mettait à pleurer, à parler à Sirius, Cédric Diggory, Albus. Systématiquement, alors, je faisais glisser ma main le long de son dos fin et je le réconfortais comme je le pouvais, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, mes lèvres frôlant son front moite. Généralement, sa respiration très saccadée finissait toujours par se calmer et je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon cou, contre ma peau redevenir normal.

Mais cette nuit-là, la crise fut plus forte, Harry n'arrivait pas à se réveiller et à se calmer, il s'accrochait à mon tee-shirt désespéramment et je l'entendais supplier et gémir : « Non, pitié, non, ne faites pas cela. » Des larmes abondantes coulaient sur ses joues. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était bien différent par rapport aux autres crises, je me relevai et secouai Harry, espérant qu'il revienne alors à lui mais rien n'y faisait, au contraire.

« Mon petit chéri, reviens, s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Au lieu de me répondre et de sortir de son cauchemar, ses yeux se révulsèrent comme s'il était entré en transe et je compris. Il ne rêvait pas, Voldemort lui envoyait une vision. Harry avait eu l'occasion au cours de ce mois de m'expliquer que cela lui était déjà arrivé notamment au cours de sa cinquième année. Il n'en avait alors que peu fait état, comme Albus Dumbledore le souhaitait. Harry m'avait ainsi avoué qu'il s'était longtemps senti responsable des blessures infligées par Nagini à Arthur Weasley, étant dans le corps du serpent lorsque l'agression s'était produite et je craignais que quelque chose de très similaire ne se déroule sous mes yeux. Je me sentais tellement impuissant face à la situation, je devenais nauséeux. Les gémissements d'Harry se firent plus forts et plus fréquents, il se tordait littéralement de douleur à présent, il avait même plaqué une main contre sa cicatrice mais le plus effrayant fut quand à la fin, sa voix changea et se fit plus froide et sifflante comme celle du Lord noir lui-même.

« Severus, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses me trahir. Avada kedavra ! »

Alors que j'étais sous le choc des mots que venait de prononcer Harry, littéralement tétanisé, je lâchai le corps du petit brun tandis que je sentis tout son corps se contracter subitement. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se réveillant enfin :

« Je… je… Rogue…

- Je sais, Harry. »

Machinalement, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux puis resserrais mon étreinte autour de son corps encore trop mince.

« Comment ?

- Tu as parlé durant ton sommeil… »

Pour ne pas plus l'inquiéter, je n'avouais pas qu'à la fin, il parlait avec une voix identique à celle de Voldemort.

« Il a voulu nous prévenir d'une attaque pire que la dernière fois à Pré-au-Lard, je l'ai vu, j'étais… j'étais là, je ne pouvais rien faire et, et...

- Chut, mon petit chéri, calme-toi, je sais bien que tu ne pouvais rien faire, tu n'y étais pas. »

Alors que je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, Harry pleurait pour son ancien Professeur de Potions et moi, une fois de plus, je voyais disparaître une personne avec qui j'avais été à Poudlard et je me sentais encore plus vieux et plus seul que jamais. Pendant de longues minutes, je le gardais au creux de mon étreinte, le temps qu'il se calme et qu'il soit moins sous le choc. Je fredonnais une douce mélodie contre sa tempe comme ma mère le faisait en son temps, les nuits précédant ma transformation et je le berçais lentement.

« Harry…

- Oui ?

- Nous devons en parler aux autres, le danger n'est pas écarté. Si Severus était prêt à mettre en péril sa couverture et le payer de sa vie, le risque devait être bien réel et nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés et nous devons en parler dès à présent aux autres.

- Tu en es certain ? »

Le ton de sa voix était inquiet, il ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir quitter ce lit, mon étreinte. Je le repoussais doucement et le forçais à s'asseoir dans le lit.

« Parfaitement. Lève-toi, nous devons organiser une réunion de l'ordre de suite.

- Je… je. Ils ne vont jamais me croire, je sais ce que Ron et Hermione pensaient quand je leur ai parlé de Nagini au cours de ma cinquième année. J'avais l'impression d'être devenu fou, ils me regardaient avec… »

Tous les progrès qu'Harry avait faits ce dernier mois étaient balayés en l'espace d'une seule nuit et j'étais totalement pris au dépourvu. Je fis donc la seule chose qui me parut sensée, je l'embrassais très brièvement, voulant lui transmettre un peu de ma force.

« Chut… chut. Tout se passera bien, tu ne diras aux autres que ce que tu veux, d'accord ? »

Il n'eut pas la force de me répondre et se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête. Je me levai lentement, je sentais qu'il avait besoin de moi, il aurait voulu que je le prenne dans mes bras une nouvelle fois mais la réunion ne pouvait attendre.

« Je vais prévenir tous les autres qu'ils viennent d'urgence au Terrier. Prépare-toi, je t'attends en bas mon petit chéri. »

Je quittai alors la chaleur de mon lit et joignais tous les membres de l'ordre par cheminette. Je réussis à prévenir à ma grande surprise très facilement la plupart d'entre eux, comme s'ils avaient tous eu un mauvais pressentiment et qu'ils attendaient que quelqu'un vienne les avertir d'un drame. Un quart d'heure plus tard le fils de mon meilleur ami descendait le petit escalier, il me paraissait encore sous le choc, il jouait nerveusement avec la manche droite de son sweat gris. Il ne s'était pas passé dix secondes qu'il se jeta presque littéralement dans mes bras, nichant sa tête dans mon cou, sa respiration contre ma peau, nos deux corps s'alignant parfaitement.

« J'ai peur, Remus. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour Rogue et je ne veux plus voir dans le regard des autres, toujours ce sentiment de compassion, de gêne, comme si j'étais devenu fou.

- Ne dis pas ça, mon petit chéri, tu n'es pas fou et personne ne le pense. »

J'entendis comme un bruit étouffé.

« Je… je ne t'ai pas tout dit tout à l'heure. J'étais, j'étais… je sais que ce n'est pas vrai mais j'étais Lui, je veux dire Voldemort et c'est moi qui ai lancé l'Avada, c'est moi qui ai tué le Professeur Rogue.

- Calme-toi, mon petit chéri, tu étais avec moi tout le temps, tu n'es en rien responsable de la disparition de Severus, compris ? »

L'absence de réaction me fit un peu plus douté, Harry serait-il capable de raconter aux autres ce qui s'était exactement passé.

« Harry, avant de rejoindre les autres, pourrais-tu me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? Tu veux bien.

- Je ne sais pas. »

Je l'embrassais légèrement pour l'encourager.

« Quand je suis entré dans le salon, j'ai trouvé Rogue, il s'apprêtait, à me fuir, à me vendre, moi qui ai tout fait pour lui. Nagini se méfiait de lui et m'avait prévenu qu'elle allait le suivre mais il s'en est rendu compte et il l'a tué. Heureusement je l'ai retrouvé avant qu'il n'ait le temps de partir, je me réjouissais d'avance de le voir tomber sous mes coups. C'était si étrange, j'étais LUI !

- Harry… »

Harry s'était effondré en larmes à la fin, ses yeux ne cachaient pas son sentiment de culpabilité, j'aurais tant voulu le protéger mais nous n'avions pas le temps alors je coupais court.

« Je crois que tout le monde va nous attendre, il est temps que nous partions. »

Ses mains moites serrèrent les miennes, il tremblait légèrement, il me semblait qu'il me prenait toute mon énergie.

« Mon ange, viens. »

Lentement, après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur son front, nous prîmes place dans la petite cheminée, dans un même ensemble, j'avais profité du fait qu'il est lâché ma main gauche pour attraper une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

« Le Terrier. »

Une étrange boule à l'estomac s'était formée quand je prononçais le lieu de notre destination. Si au final, je ne lui avais que peu demandé d'explication, je me doutais que ce ne serait pas le cas des autres membres, qu'ils ne se contenteraient pas de ce qu'il venait de m'avouer et que la confrontation risquerait d'être très difficile. Lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, nous atterrîmes dans un nuage vert, tous ceux que j'avais pu contacter étaient déjà arrivés. Tout le monde avait le visage fermé, tendu. Je n'avais bien évidemment pas dit avant le pourquoi de cette réunion impromptue mais personne n'était dupe, tous savaient qu'un événement tragique avait dû se produire. Leur impression avait été sans doute confirmée à la vue d'Harry, la tête baissée, le visage blême, les épaules rentrées. Une Molly échevelée sauta aussitôt sur Harry.

« Harry, mon chéri, tu vas bien ? Tu veux du jus de citrouille ?

- N… non, Madame Weasley.

- Molly, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Harry, assis-toi et dis-nous ce qui s'est passé, Remus a été plus que vague tout à l'heure. »

Alastor fidèle à ses principes n'avait apparemment aucune envie de ménager Harry et de perdre son temps en futilités, il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il tira une chaise et désigna la place à Harry. Je me crispais et jetais un regard furieux vers l'ancien chef des Aurors. Mon petit chéri toutefois obéit avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. La réunion allait commencer, Molly fit apparaître magiquement autant de chaises que nécessaire et nous pûmes prendre place, je me retrouvai ainsi naturellement, aux côtés du brun aux yeux verts. Nous étions en tout neuf personnes, en plus d'Harry et moi, étaient présents Arthur et Molly, leur fils Bill qui était devenu membre reconnu de l'ordre suite aux événements de juin dernier, Alastor, Minerva, Ron et Hermione dont j'avais demandé personnellement la présence à Arthur afin d'aider Harry.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur le petit brun qui lui n'avait pas encore levé la tête, il semblait incapable d'affronter le regard des autres. Dans le but de le soulager, je massais sa nuque, je n'avais que faire de la réaction des autres. De ma voix la plus calme et la plus apaisante, je l'adjoignais de raconter ce qu'il avait vu. La voix d'Harry était basse et hésitante mais il raconta ce qu'il avait vu, comment il avait assisté à la mort de Severus de la main même de Voldemort. Personne ne l'avait interrompu tant qu'il parlait et même si quelqu'un l'avait fait, je l'aurais remis vertement à sa place. C'était une véritable épreuve, je le sentais se crisper au fur et à mesure, des larmes s'échappaient à présent de ses grands yeux et le silence régnant dans la pièce devenait encore plus lourd, la jeune Hermione avait mis sa main devant sa bouche et tenté de réprimer des hoquets. Une fois qu'Harry eut fini de raconter sa vision, tout le monde était littéralement sous le choc, complètement abasourdi. Même si dans cette assemblée, peu de personnes appréciaient Severus, personne n'aurait cru cela possible, il paraissait toujours se sortir des situations les plus inextricables, il avait même réussi à faire croire à Voldemort qu'il n'avait jamais quitté son camp et qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de croire en ses idées et à présent, il était mort pour nous sauver. Après une ou deux minutes de recueillement, Alastor, sans doute le moins éprouvé par la nouvelle, partit à l'attaque :

« Harry, es-tu vraiment sûr ? Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, Rogue est mort ? Tu as dit 'avoir eu une vision'. Peux-tu être certain qu'elle n'était pas faussée par l'esprit de Voldemort comme lors de la mort de Sirius ? »

A cette phrase, je crus que j'allais attaquer, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour lui rappeler ses erreurs passées.

« Je… Voldemort a tué Rogue, il était fou de rage lorsqu'il a trouvé les restes de son foutu serpent, il n'a pas pu faire semblant. C'était… c'était si…

- Calme-toi, Harry, chut.

- Très bien, mais tu n'as pas entendu pourquoi Rogue voulait entrer en contact avec nous au point de se mettre ainsi en danger.

- Non, je l'ai dit, j'étais V… Enfin, je ne suis arrivé qu'à l'entrée de Voldemort, Rogue allait prendre le réseau de cheminée mais il n'a pas eu le temps.

- Tu ne sais rien d'autre, tu n'as rien pu lire dans la tête de Voldemort.

- NON !

- Alastor, ça suffit ! Il ne sait rien d'autre.

- Et toi alors Remus ? Que s'est-il passé ? As-tu assisté à la 'vision' d'Harry ?

- Il dormait. Je n'y ai assisté qu'à la fin, je l'ai entendu de ma chambre. »

Le brun se tourna alors vers moi, incrédule, son regard me faisait mal mais je n'avais pas le courage de dire la vérité, que j'avais assisté à toute la scène, à tous ses cris, à tous ses pleurs, que cela m'avait déchiré le cœur, que même ma présence n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui.

« A votre avis, qu'a l'intention de faire Voldemort, Alastor ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Arthur. La vraie question est surtout : que pouvons-nous faire pour le découvrir ?

- Vous avez une idée, Mr Maugrey ? »

Hermione avait posé timidement la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres et le regard inquisiteur du vieil Auror se posant instantanément sur moi ne m'encourageait pas à savoir le fond de sa pensée.

« Nous devons le découvrir et au plus vite, sinon le nombre de victimes risque de s'alourdir encore.

- Mais il n'y avait que Severus qui pouvait nous tenir au courant des derniers projets de Voldemort.

- Remus ? »

L'œil magique d'Alastor me perçait, il était évident qu'il avait un plan et j'en étais la pièce maîtresse.

« As-tu gardé tes liens avec le reste du groupe des loups-garous ? D'après nos dernières informations, ils auraient décidé de suivre Greyback et seraient sous la coupe des Mangemorts qui leur auraient promis une meilleure reconnaissance de leur statut.

- Je…

- NON ! »

Harry venait de crier, lui aussi avait compris, Alastor voulait que je retourne espionner les loups-garous et peut-être savoir le plan de Voldemort.

« Je… je veux dire que le professeur Rogue vient déjà de mourir car il a voulu espionner pour nous, il est hors de question que Remus fasse pareil et qu'il se mette en danger inutilement.

- Harry, je comprends ta peine d'avoir vu mourir Severus et ta peur mais nous sommes en guerre et la fin justifie les moyens. Seul, Remus peut savoir ce qui se trame et il est de son devoir de retourner avec les autres loups-garous.

- Mais il n'y est pas retourné depuis la mort de Tonks, tout le monde semblait d'accord.

- Oui, Harry, tout le monde le sait mais écoute Alastor, c'est plus raisonnable. Et puis Remus fera très attention, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, Molly, grinçais-je entre mes dents. »

J'avais comme la vague impression qu'elle se servait du plan de Fol œil pour m'éloigner d'Harry qui se retourna alors vers moi.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je…

- Harry, écoute-moi, Alastor a eu une bonne idée, je suis à l'heure actuelle le mieux placé pour prendre la relève de Severus et je vais y aller dès cette nuit rejoindre le groupe de Greyback à moins que quelqu'un ait une meilleure proposition. »

Le silence lourd et pesant qui suivit mes dernières paroles me confortèrent dans le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives.

« Mais…

- Tout se passera bien, Harry. »

Je me levais alors de ma chaise lentement, presque douloureusement.

« Molly, je crois plus judicieux qu'Harry reste ici durant mon absence.

- Oui, vous avez parfaitement raison, Remus. Nous sommes tous ravis de sa présence ici.

- Harry, tu peux venir avec moi quelques instants ? »

Le petit brun se leva à son tour, les yeux remplis de larmes. Personne ne disait plus rien et ne fit quoi que ce soit quand nous sortîmes tous les deux, laissant les autres loin de nous. A peine, la porte d'entrée était refermée qu'Harry se jeta dans mes bras, il pleurait et s'agrippait à moi comme pour me signifier de ne pas partir.

« Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, je serai de retour bientôt, très bientôt.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, j'ai besoin de toi ici et puis tu devais passer ta première pleine lune dans la pièce…

- Chut… »

Une nouvelle fois, je le berçais, je sentis comme plusieurs semaines de là, ses lèvres doucement remontaient le long de mon cou mais cette nuit, quand elles atteignirent ma bouche, je les accueillis avec délectation. Notre baiser fut fiévreux, presque désespéré, ses larmes se mêlant à sa salive, mes bras enserrant sa fine taille. A la fin du baiser, je me reculai, je ne pouvais plus attendre et au moment de transplaner, je pus lire sur ses douces lèvres rougies 'je t'aime, reviens vite.'

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou, incroyable mais vrai je suis dans les temps, un nouveau chapitre de l'appartement comme annoncé… Bon la semaine prochaine en théorie ce devrait être 'Un été inoubliable' mais je ne suis pas sûre que je l'aurais fini dans les temps cette fois.**

**La dernière fois, à cause d'une vision d'Harry, l'ordre a appris pour la disparition de Severus et contre toute attente Alastor propose à Remus de s'infiltrer dans le groupe des loups-garous qui se sont alliés aux forces des ténèbres. Que va-t-il se passer.**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

**Chapitre 14 :**

Huit semaines, huit semaines jour pour jour, que j'étais parti précipitamment de chez moi, en laissant tout derrière moi, je n'avais jusqu'à présent pas eu l'occasion de retourner dans mon appartement ou même d'aller au Terrier pour voir les Weasley et Harry, je n'avais rencontré qu'Alastor, au cours de réunions secrètes, dans la lande écossaise, à proximité de Pré-au-lard. Mais, enfin, pour la première fois, je me sentais soulagé, libéré d'un poids, j'avais réussi après des semaines de tergiversations à convaincre Greyback de ne pas me laisser passer la nuit de pleine lune qui commencerait dans exactement une heure et dix-huit minutes auprès des autres. Dans ce but, j'avais inventé une histoire, je lui avais expliqué que je sentais monter en moi un malaise lié à un manque de potion Tue-loup, je risquais donc de devenir dangereux auprès des autres. Greyback s'était bien évidemment moqué de mon état et de ma folie d'avoir voulu changer mais après avoir hésité, il avait fini par abonder dans mon sens. En vérité, je ne supportais tout simplement plus de rester avec eux pendant la pleine lune. Même si je ne gardais aucun souvenir de mes transformations, la dernière fois, je m'étais retrouvé couvert de sang qui n'était pas le mien et je craignais d'avoir agressé, peut-être même tué ou contaminé quelqu'un d'autre.

J'avais à peine fait quelques pas vers l'armoire à whisky que je sentais le pouvoir de la lune m'attirer et m'appeler. Finalement, il devait me rester moins de temps que ce que je croyais, je décidai donc d'écourter mon séjour dans mon appartement et m'enfermais rapidement dans la pièce. Je pris toutefois le temps de me déshabiller avant d'entrer dans la salle aménagée, cela me permettrait au moins pour une fois de sauver une de mes guenilles sans que je n'aie besoin de la réparer le lendemain. De même, ma baguette magique ne représentait aucun intérêt et je la laissais dans ma chambre, dans son écrin en peau de dragon que Charlie m'avait spécialement confectionné à partir des restes d'une mue de Boute-feu chinois.

Lorsque enfin, je rentrais dans la pièce aménagée, j'entendis aussitôt le déclic de la serrure, Harry et moi avions installé un système de verrouillage qui s'enclenchait automatiquement, la veille de pleine lune, la porte ne pourrait s'ouvrir à nouveau que demain matin. Alors que j'étais encore humain, rien que le fait d'entendre ce bruit, synonyme d'être pris dans un piège, me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds et pourtant j'avais l'habitude, c'était le même type de protection qui existait sur la porte de mon appartement. Chaque seconde qui passait, je sentais mon calme et ma sérénité s'envoler. De là où j'étais, j'entendis vaguement lorsque vingt-deux heures sonnèrent à Big Ben, déjà, un horrible mal de tête me ceignait, je me tordais littéralement de douleur. Cependant tout ceci se révéla court et bref car je me sentais partir, enveloppé dans une douce chaleur.

Je me réveillais d'un seul coup, bien des heures plus tard, quand un objet lourd tomba au sol. Je tournai juste la tête en direction de la source du bruit, c'était un livre magnifique à la reliure en cuir marron, tombé par terre, il y avait surtout deux longues jambes fines et fuselées que je remontais lentement du regard, je m'arrêtai au visage d'Harry qui se tenait face à moi, rouge de confusion. Il bredouillait d'un air gêné :

« Je… je ?

- Harry ? »

Si mon regard s'était relevé vers son doux visage, malgré le brouillard dans lequel se trouvait ma tête, je vis bien que ses yeux descendaient et je prenais enfin conscience de mon état et surtout de mon absence de tenue. Le brun se retourna vivement, il hurlait presque :

« Je… Désolé… Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici. »

Il était absolument adorable et magnifique. Je voyais à travers sa fine chemise blanche moldue les muscles de son dos se contracter. J'aurais voulu me relever et le prendre dans mes bras, mais lorsque j'essayais, je retombais assez lamentablement au sol, provoquant l'inquiétude du brun qui se jeta aussitôt sur moi comme s'il avait oublié la raison de sa gêne.

« Remus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es malade ? »

Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter outre mesure et j'hochai simplement la tête de gauche à droite mais il semblait que cette fois Harry ait repéré des blessures fraîches sur mon torse et mes bras.

« Tu saignes, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Viens. »

Sans que je puisse vraiment réagir, il passa son bras sous mon dos et m'aida à me relever, cela me faisait étrange car jusqu'alors c'était moi qui avais toujours eu pour mission de veiller sur lui et là, il me soutenait, il avait fait glisser à présent son bras autour de ma taille et sa jambe droite était collée contre la mienne et me guidait lentement dans un silence impressionnant vers ma chambre, il avait pris le temps toutefois de ramasser son livre, tout en veillant bien à ce que je ne puisse pas lire le titre. J'avais la sensation étrange que le temps s'était suspendu et surtout j'essayais de retrouver un jour où quelqu'un avait fait cela pour moi et je ne trouvais aucun autre exemple. Jamais personne ne m'avait vu le lendemain juste après une crise. James, Sirius et Peter me laissaient toujours une demi-heure avant le lever du soleil, ils avaient toujours besoin de récupérer suite à leur transformation pour pouvoir aller en cours normalement. Finalement, nous arrivâmes dans la chambre sans trop de heurts et il me força à m'asseoir sur le lit. Il posa ensuite son livre sur la petite table de nuit et me dit :

« Couche-toi, je reviens dans quelques instants. »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit ou de m'opposer à sa décision, il avait déjà disparu. Etant particulièrement fatigué par cette nuit qui avait dû se révéler très difficile et éprouvante, je me recouvrais un minimum, même si le premier choc passé, Harry n'avait semblé guère plus prêter attention à ma nudité. Je vis sa petite tête malicieuse passée à travers l'encadrement de la porte, il tenait une serviette et tout ce qu'il avait jugé utile de prendre avec lui pour me soigner. Je souris légèrement à cette vision, malgré le nombre d'années passées à Poudlard et toute sa puissance magique, il oubliait de réagir comme un sorcier et d'interrompre le saignement par la formule de Bronkowski. Il me regarda de ses grands yeux, fronçant les sourcils, tentant de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

« Tu n'as jamais suivi les cours optionnels, prodigués par Mme Pomfresh ?

- Non, je me suis contenté de la divination et cela m'a largement suffi d'ailleurs et puis ils n'existaient plus depuis des années, elle n'avait plus le temps.

- C'est bien dommage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Non, mais je te vois avec cette serviette et je me disais que tu aurais plus vite fait avec l'une des formules de guérison que Poppy affectionne tout particulièrement. »

Il paraissait gêné mais s'en accommoda assez rapidement et me dit d'un air mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« Eh bien, tu devras te contenter de mes soins acquis toutes ces années au contact des Dursley. »

Je devais effectivement admettre que me faire soigner à la moldue me paraissait être une méthode assez peu conventionnelle pour moi, presque inédite et surtout très tentante. Toutefois, je déchantais quelque peu, lorsque le brun m'obligea à me mettre sur le ventre.

« Je veux vérifier d'abord si tu n'as pas de blessure dans le dos, elles sont le plus difficilement accessible à ta magie, je pense. »

L'air légèrement penaud, j'hochais la tête affirmativement. De toute manière, au nombre de cicatrices persistantes, il aurait été inutile de le nier. Je m'étais rendu compte confusément que le drap qui me recouvrait déjà que très légèrement devait cette fois ne plus rien cacher du tout. Je ne pouvais voir sur son visage ce que pensait Harry, ma tête était littéralement enfouie dans mon oreiller. Je l'entendis seulement prononcer sur un ton assez sentencieux :

« Comme fais-tu dans une pièce qui ne renferme plus rien pour autant te blesser ? Tu es recouvert de plaies dont une assez profonde d'ailleurs. »

Je me sentais me ratatiner sur moi-même, je me demandais étrangement depuis combien de temps les rôles étaient inversés, lui prenant soin de moi qui ne savais plus comment me comporter. Etait-ce depuis seulement ce matin ou cela avait-il commencé avant ? Il passa la serviette chaude pour m'enlever les traces de sang coagulé. C'était doux, un simple effleurement et je me sentais frissonner.

« Elle n'est pas ensorcelée, ta serviette ?

- Bien sûr que non. J'ai juste amélioré le système moldue en la faisant légèrement tremper dans de l'essence de murlaup.

- Quand je te disais que tu as tout d'une parfaite femme d'intérieur, je ne me trompais pas. »

Je l'entendis rire sur un ton gêné et embarrassé. Je le sentis seulement masser par la suite les estafilades avec une crème apaisante, même si je devais bien reconnaître que j'étais incapable de savoir si c'était les doigts légers du brun sur mon corps, le souffle chaud de sa respiration contre la peau de ma nuque ou la crème apaisante qui me faisaient le plus de bien. Nous ne prononcions ni lui, ni moi une parole malheureuse, dire que le lendemain des deux dernières pleines lunes, je m'étais retrouvé en plein milieu d'un champ, totalement perdu, ne sachant plus ni l'heure, ni le lieu exacts, je remerciai presque secrètement toutes les puissances qui avaient rendu possible le rapprochement entre un vieux loup-garou et ce jeune homme aussi parfait. Quand il eut fini et qu'il me demanda de me retourner, il se rendit compte très rapidement que j'en serais bien incapable et il m'aida. Si, toutefois, il avait pu faire abstraction de ma nudité lorsque j'étais couché sur le ventre, cela lui apparaissait à présent beaucoup plus difficile, il remit en place le malheureux drap entortillé et retrouva la même jolie couleur cramoisie que précédemment, il était absolument adorable ainsi. Quelques pointes de sarcasme me titillaient mais je me refusais à l'embarrasser un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je me contentais juste d'un sourire plus taquin et charmeur et il rougit davantage, baissant les yeux en direction du sol et je le trouvais encore plus beau, empreint de cette grâce juvénile.

« Ne sois pas gêné, Harry. C'est normal, à ton âge que... »

Il m'interrompit aussitôt, ne me laissant pas le temps de développer ma pensée, les yeux pincés, sûrement vexé par ce que j'avais sous-entendu.

« Ce n'est pas ça, enfin pas vraiment. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y penser pendant ces deux derniers mois. »

Il avait tout dit d'une seule traite, frappant des pieds un point imaginaire du sol et au fond de moi, je me morigénai, je n'obtenais que ce que j'avais semé après tout, ni plus, ni moins et je n'avais aucune envie d'aller plus avant pour l'instant. Je n'avais que peu pensé à cette évolution dans notre relation, sauf peut-être à une ou deux reprises, le soir dans le campement des loups-garous et surtout, il y avait des implications dont il n'avait probablement aucune idée. Par réflexe, je me rehaussai dans le lit, contre mon oreiller, ce qui me fit échapper un cri de douleur. Aussitôt, Harry se jeta à nouveau sur moi et me fit me recoucher. Il me dit alors dans un sourire :

« Ne sois pas gêné, Remus, c'est normal qu'à MON âge, j'y pense alors pas la peine de te faire un peu plus de mal. Nous aurons le temps d'en reparler, je suppose. »

Son regard pétillait, décidément, il me surprenait de plus en plus mais avant que je puisse m'y opposer en déclarant que tout ce que nous faisions, s'embrasser, se caresser ne pouvait aller plus loin, il continua sur le même ton :

« J'ai des blessures à soigner, il me semble qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'en occupe avant qu'elles ne s'aggravent.

- Harry… »

Il me fit taire d'un léger baiser fugace, je réalisais confusément que c'était le premier depuis mon retour et une partie de moi espérait que ce ne fût pas le dernier. Il commençait à s'occuper de mes griffures, j'avais deux estafilades de plus de quinze centimètres de long qui traversaient de part en part mon torse. Il me passait sur le corps une autre substance, légèrement huileuse cette fois-ci tandis que je le voyais grimacer et se tendre.

« Les techniques humaines ne peuvent donc rien pour mes blessures ? Lançai-je sur le ton le plus désinvolte possible.

- Hein… Non, non, les blessures ne sont pas trop profondes, peut-être laisseront-elles des cicatrices mais je n'en suis pas persuadé.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te chagrine, Harry ? »

Une petite voix au fond de moi ne cessait de me répéter que c'était la vue de mon torse lézardé par de vilaines cicatrices, qui l'écoeurait mais qu'il était trop gentil pour me l'avouer. Harry se tortilla et leva des yeux dans ma direction.

« Je ne veux pas que tu y retournes… »

Les mots avaient claqué et Harry me fixait à travers les verres de ses lunettes, avec une telle intensité que je sentais le rouge monter aux joues, j'essayais de deviner ce qu'il allait ajouter, les raisons qu'il allait invoquer mais il se tut et préféra continuer de me soigner. Cela prit encore une vingtaine de minutes pour qu'il, selon ses propres termes, désinfecte les plaies et me mette un bandage pour me les protéger. Je le laissais faire avec une certaine bienveillance, j'avais l'impression que les soins qu'il exécutait duraient plus longtemps que ce qui semblait nécessaire. Petit à petit, je m'enfonçais davantage dans mon lit et la fatigue qui ne m'avait pas quitté reprenait le dessus, j'avais besoin de me reposer et sans que vraiment je ne m'en rende compte, je sombrais dans le sommeil. Lorsque, finalement, je me réveillais, je remarquais la lumière très présente dans ma chambre. Sans doute, midi était passé depuis bien longtemps. Harry n'était plus là. D'ailleurs, je réalisais seulement, à présent que je n'avais aucune explication du fait de sa présence ici, à mon réveil, peut-être aurais-je l'explication dans quelque temps. Pour l'instant, perclus de courbatures, je me relevais difficilement du lit. Je cherchais au fond de mon armoire une autre robe de sorcier, dans un état moins pitoyable que celle que j'avais laissé dans la salle de bain. Tandis que je m'habillais avec la plus grande difficulté, je remarquai que la chambre était d'une propreté irréprochable, hier, à la lumière déjà faiblissante, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à l'état de l'appartement mais maintenant, j'avais comme l'impression que quelqu'un était régulièrement venu au cours de ces deux derniers mois et aussitôt, le visage angélique de Harry s'imprima devant mes yeux. Etait-il possible qu'il soit revenu ici ? Je descendais l'escalier qui craquait sous mes pieds et me dirigeais vers la salle à manger, je restais dans l'embrasure de la porte, Harry était confortablement installé sur 'notre' canapé que j'avais magiquement agrandi, il semblait fasciné par le livre qu'il était en train de lire à tel point qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que je m'approchais, je le voyais ses lèvres roses légèrement bouger, il voulait sans doute s'imprégner encore plus de ce qu'il était en train de dévorer. D'autres livres jonchaient le sol à ses pieds. Je me rapprochais lentement de lui, il ne réagit finalement que lorsque je fus à quelques mètres de lui, il leva son visage concentré dans ma direction. Aussitôt il referma son livre mais j'eus malheureusement pour lui le temps de lire en lettres d'or : « La vie des loups-garous ». Un ouvrage que j'avais moi-même lu plus d'une dizaine d'années auparavant, à Poudlard. Harry paraissait plus que gêné, je n'étais pas dupe, je savais parfaitement ce qui avait dû intéresser tout particulièrement le brun.

« Je pensais que tu te reposerais plus longtemps ? »

Harry avait détourné son regard émeraude du mien, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à me cacher ce qu'il ressentait, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'ongle de son pouce droit, un peu comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que je ne voulais pas aborder brutalement les découvertes qu'il avait dû faire à la lecture de ce livre. Je pris donc pour l'instant place à ses côtés.

« Et moi, je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici. Tu ne devais pas rester au Terrier ? »

Mon ton n'était nullement inquisiteur mais il était vrai que depuis qu'il m'avait trouvé ce matin, je n'avais eu de cesse de me demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans mon appartement.

« Je n'ai pas pu… »

Mon petit chéri s'était interrompu, toujours aussi embarrassé et rouge. Je l'encourageais à continuer en lui murmurant son prénom.

« Deux jours après ton départ, je me suis rendu compte que c'était ici que je voulais être et nulle part ailleurs, alors je suis revenu.

- Molly t'a laissé faire ? »

J'étais plus que surpris et ma tête eut le mérite de faire sourire Harry.

« Je lui ai promis de retourner au Terrier, toutes les nuits. Après tout, durant l'été dernier avant que je n'emménage ici, je restais enfermé dans la chambre de Ron toute la journée et personne ne trouvait rien à redire. Il n'y a guère de différence, je lui ai dit que je resterai ici et que je jetterai un Alohomora sur la porte. »

Au moins, cela me rassurait quelque peu pour hier soir, il avait déjà dû retourner auprès des Weasley. Je ressentais toutefois comme un pincement au cœur. Lorsque j'étais parti il y a près de deux mois, j'avais eu l'espoir que la tension entre Harry et Molly ne s'amenuise mais apparemment, je m'étais fourvoyé.

« Et tous ces livres ? »

D'un geste large et théâtralisé, je désignais les trois piles à terre près du canapé magique.

« Avec Hermione, nous avons été à Poudlard un jour.

- Mais vous êtes devenu fou, tu sais bien que les gens du ministère l'ont fait fermer et que quiconque s'en approche risque un séjour à Azkaban. Comment ça se fait que Molly t'est laissé faire ?

- Sans doute car on avait justement oublié de le lui dire. »

Alors que j'essayais de prendre un air de reproche, air qui m'avait toujours fait défaut lorsque j'étais avec Sirius et James à Poudlard, Harry éclata franchement de rire, je grimaçai et il m'embrassa légèrement.

« Nous avions quelque chose à chercher, c'est… Je peux juste te dire que nous devons rechercher des renseignements pour notre combat contre Voldemort.

- Et vous avez trouvé ce que vous jugez si important que vous risquez une arrestation et un envoi à Azkaban?

- Oui … »

Le ton sur lequel avait parlé Harry n'était pas aussi affirmatif que sa réponse et ne me satisfaisait pas du tout, je voyais bien qu'il me cachait quelque chose, ses yeux me fuyaient encore et toujours.

« Et cet ouvrage-là ? Pourquoi l'as-tu emprunté ? Il ne va pas t'aider, je pense. »

Je lui désignais le livre qu'il avait obstinément gardé auprès de lui, je n'étais pas assez naïf pour ne pas savoir qu'il avait déjà dû le lire mais sa réponse me fit plus peur que ce que je pensais.

« C'est Hermione qui me l'a conseillé… »

- Je ne te demanderai pas comment elle a fait pour le connaître, je sais qu'elle a déjà lu la plupart des ouvrages de la section interdite. »

- Est-ce vrai ? »

Il tapotait la couverture en cuir de ce lourd manuscrit.

« Oui, en grande partie. Je dois reconnaître qu'Hermione ne cesse de m'impressionner, elle t'a sans doute conseillé le meilleur ouvrage sur les conditions de vie des loups-garous.

- Mais c'est… »

Harry s'était interrompu sous le coup de l'horreur. Il venait de réaliser quelle était la vraie vie au sens légal du loup-garou, cette soumission totale soit avec un laissez-passer pour la vie civile soit un enfermement avec les autres loups-garous dans des camps.

« Toutes ces années où tu sembles avoir disparu, tu étais ?

- J'étais dans un camp, effectivement, j'ai obtenu une dérogation lorsque la potion Tue-Loup a été mise au point et qu'Albus cherchait un nouvel enseignant.

- Et le ministère a accepté ?

- Albus a toujours été fin politicien et il a négocié, plus probablement fait du chantage à Fudge pour garder auprès des élèves et de leur famille ma situation secrète.

- Pourquoi tu es resté là-bas toutes ces années ?

- Je ne me sentais pas apte à retourner dans la société, le fait est que ce qui a fini de me convaincre de revenir, c'était la fuite de Sirius, nous étions tous persuadés à cette époque qu'il allait s'en prendre à toi et je me devais d'être présent pour te protéger...

- Remus… »

Il paraissait encore plus gêné et maladroit qu'à l'accoutumée et comme pour le protéger, je m'étais instinctivement rapproché de lui. En lisant cet ouvrage, n'importe qui pouvait comprendre l'horreur d'une vie de loup-garou, d'un hybride, d'un sous-homme. Il glissa sa tête dans mon cou et je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur ma peau.

« Comment peut-on faire ça, à d'autres personnes ?

- C'est la peur des autres, mon petit chéri.

- J'ai eu si peur quand tu es parti, tu m'as manqué. Je sais que tu as fait ça uniquement pour moi et je ne me serais jamais pardonné s'il t'était arrivé quoi que ce soit. »

Ces paroles étaient parsemées de doux baisers. Au fond de moi, même s'il était tout aussi gauche qu'auparavant, je me demandais depuis quand Harry était devenu aussi entreprenant.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, je suis sérieux, je ne veux pas que tu retournes auprès de tes congénères demain. Tu vaux mieux que ces camps, tu es la gentillesse même et tu as pris assez de risque pour le reste de ta vie.

- Harry… C'est pour l'ordre, ils ont pu empêcher une attaque dans le Londres moldu grâce à mes renseignements.

- Je sais, Maugrey nous a déjà raconté. C'est peut-être égoïste mais je sais que s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne m'en remettrais pas, je t'ai laissé partir la dernière fois mais je ne suis pas prêt à faire pareil. Si nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment et j'ai peur de ne plus jamais te revoir.

- Mon petit chéri, je ne risque rien, tout le monde est persuadé au campement de mon retournement, et même si les loups-garous ne sont pas des mangemorts à part entière, ils savent assez de détail pour éviter des morts inutiles.

- Mais depuis que je suis né, il y a des morts inutiles et inévitables, Rogue, lui aussi, se croyait au-dessus de tout soupçon après avoir tué le professeur Dumbledore mais il a quand même été tué, mes parents n'ont fait qu'essayer de me protéger tout comme Sirius et Tonks aussi. »

Au nom de Nymph, je me crispais involontairement, si j'avais appris à vivre avec la disparition de tous mes proches, je me sentais toujours un peu nauséeux au nom de Nymph, même si cela s'était passé, il y a pratiquement quatre mois.

« Oh, Remus ! Je ne voulais pas, je… »

Je déposais mes lèvres sur sa cicatrice, le faisant légèrement trembler.

« Harry, ce n'est pas grave, tu n'y es pour rien. »

Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant de longues minutes, je le berçais doucement, il était comme moi en train d'échapper à nos fantômes respectifs. Le jeune homme finit par se retourner et me regarda de ses grands yeux verts qui me transpercent de part en part.

« Tu vas y retourner ?

- Il le faut.

- Reste cette nuit… »

Sa voix s'était faite tentante et douce. Même s'il avait repris sa jolie couleur rouge, cette fois, il ne fléchissait pas et m'embrassa. Petit à petit, je me laissais aller dans ce baiser de plus en plus intense, il finit par passer une jambe par-dessus de mon corps, je posai mes mains sur lui pour le stopper. Nous ne devrions pas aller plus loin, pas encore.

« Harry, s'il te plaît… Je dois y aller.

- Pas ce soir. »

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou tout le monde, et vouii un nouveau chapitre de L'appartement. Comme vous pourrez vous en rendre compte l'histoire est sur le point de se terminer, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après.**

**Soyez indulgents pour ce chapitre, j'ai toujours imaginer l'histoire ainsi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas.**

**La dernière fois, Remus juste de retour du camp de loups-garous retrouvait son cher Harry. Va-t-il céder au jeune homme, retourner chez les loups-garous ? Voici la réponse…**

**Au fait, je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit ces derniers temps, le travail parfois il faut s'y mettre. Je voulais donc juste m'excuser et dire que je vais essayer de finir au plus vite l'appartement et mon délire harry/charlie, un nouveau chapitre devrait d'ailleurs être posté la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien avant de retourner vers mes plus gros bébés l'héritier, un été inoubliable. En tout cas, je n'arrête absolument rien, je vais juste essayer de mieux partager mon temps d'écriture.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt, j'espère…**

**Chapitre 15 :**

« Harry… »

Je murmurais à nouveau son prénom pour le dissuader de continuer, mais il ne sembla guère y prêter attention. Il avait posé sa bouche sur la mienne comme si elles étaient destinées à être unies l'une l'autre, et je cédai encore et toujours. Au fond de moi, je savais que je ne voulais, que je ne désirais que cela. J'entrouvris trop facilement les lèvres, à mon goût et laissai sa fine langue m'envahir tandis que mes mains qui auraient dû le repousser le caressaient de moins en moins innocemment et le rapprochaient encore plus de moi. Ce ne fut que lorsque je réalisais que mes doigts passer sous la chemise d'Harry et descendaient implacablement le long de son torse que je réagis vraiment.

« Nous… Nous ne… Harry, arrête. Nous ne pouvons aller plus loin. »

Ma voix était faible, presque un murmure mais il s'interrompit aussitôt. Il nicha alors son visage dans mon cou, il pianotait contre mon torse, je sentais son souffle léger contre ma peau et même sans le voir, je devinais son sourire. Je n'avais pas dû être des plus convaincants. Il finit après quelques secondes d'un silence absolu par me susurrer au creux de l'oreille :

« Ce n'est pas une question de possibilité mais de volonté. Est-ce que tu veux que nous allions plus loin ? C'est plutôt cela la vraie question. »

Je tressaillis à cette voix, j'avais comme l'impression qu'il avait déjà mûrement réfléchi à sa réponse. Il était vrai qu'il avait eu deux mois pour envisager une telle situation et imaginer mon plus que probable refus d'aller plus loin. Il ne me regardait toujours pas, son visage toujours enfoui dans mon cou. Machinalement, je passais mes doigts dans ses boucles indomptables. Calmement, après quelques minutes de réflexion, alors qu'il était encore blotti contre mon torse, sa douce chaleur m'enveloppant, je fermai les yeux et prononçai difficilement, la gorge sèche, un simple :

« Harry, je… je ne le veux pas. »

Il m'avait fait dire quelque chose que je ne pensais pas réellement, si ce n'est pas du tout. Le brun releva son visage et ses yeux s'ancrèrent à mon regard, ses pupilles vertes brillaient de rage, de tristesse, d'amertume, d'exaspération, je ne saurais trop le dire. Il souffla simplement mon prénom. Je me sentais totalement à la dérive. Mes instincts de loup-garou de le garder pour toujours, à mes côtés refaisaient peu à peu surface et j'essayais de lutter contre, je devais être raisonnable pour nous deux :

« Harry, comprends-moi… Sois raisonnable !

- Je ne veux pas abandonner. Depuis deux mois, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser au moment où tu franchirais cette porte, reconnaissant que Fol Œil avait tort et que tu n'as aucunement ta place auprès de Greyback et ses disciples. Et dans mes rêves, tu me… »

La rougeur adorable de ses joues me permit de comprendre et pour l'interrompre, je posais mon index sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

« Nous ne devons pas, Harry.

- Parce que tu es un loup-garou ? Je le sais depuis toujours et cela ne change rien au fait que je t'…

- Mon ange, non. »

Ces quelques mots volèrent entre nous deux, il ne détacha cependant pas ses deux émeraudes de mes yeux. Au contraire, je me rendis compte que son visage paraissait encore plus déterminé. Je commençais même à me demander si j'avais bien fait de revenir ici, même pour quelques heures. J'étais si fatigué, si las et ma raison ou ma conscience semblaient diminuées de seconde en seconde. Etrangement, je l'entendis rire faiblement, son rire sonnait faux, Harry tachait surtout de cacher ses sanglots.

« Pourquoi nies-tu encore l'évidence ? J'aurais cru que ces deux derniers mois t'auraient permis de réfléchir et de réaliser… »

Je penchais la tête légèrement sur le côté, l'observant avec minutie, il était aux bords des larmes, des larmes de rage, de dépit…

« Je t'aime, Remus. »

Instantanément, une chape de plomb s'abattit sur mon estomac, il me l'avait redit même si j'avais tenté de l'en dissuader quelques instants auparavant. Cette nuit-là, lors de mon départ pour le campement, j'avais pris surtout ces quelques mots comme un moyen de conjurer sa peur mais à présent… Que pouvais-je faire ou dire ? Avouer à mon tour que mes sentiments avaient depuis quelques temps déjà dépassé le stade du simple désir de protéger Harry. Je n'avais pas encore pu me résoudre à repousser le brun aux traits si fragiles et splendides. En vérité, j'aimais sentir son corps frêle contre le mien comme si ce contact était une nécessité vitale pour lui. Dans ces moments, je me persuadais d'être capable de tout, d'être invincible.

« Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi ? »

Il se tenait droit, ses bras ballants le long de son corps toujours à califourchon sur le mien. Je voyais ses yeux derrière ses lunettes devenir plus flou, ses larmes étaient cette fois libérées et glissaient à présent le long de ses joues pâles.

« Mon petit chéri, je…

- Tu aimes encore Tonks, c'est ça ? »

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux décrypter ce que je pensais. Heureusement que j'étais assis car je ne m'attendais absolument pas à une telle réplique, j'en étais même à mille lieues de là. Comment pouvait-il croire cela ? Il ne devait pas, c'était juste impossible. Je le sentais commencer à bouger légèrement. Peut-être allait-il me laisser ainsi ? Une voix aigrie tout au fond de moi me rappelait à l'ordre, j'étais effectivement passé très rapidement de l'un à l'autre, sans me justifier. Il fallait que je le détrompe avant que tout ne tourne au désastre.

« Cela n'a rien à voir… Je… je n'aimais pas Tonks, enfin pas comme… »

J'avais réussi à m'arrêter à temps avant de trop lui en dire et de le regretter pour le reste de ma vie mais un sourire fugace d'Harry me fit comprendre qu'il avait deviné ce que je voulais à tout prix taire. Il recouvrit toutefois très vite son sérieux, ses doux yeux plissés :

« Je ne te crois pas, je l'ai vu toute l'année dernière, elle était si malheureuse que tu ne veuilles pas officialiser et le jour de l'enterrement d'Albus, elle rayonnait presque et toi aussi. Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que ce que tu peux bien croire, je sais parfaitement que vous étiez beaucoup plus que de simples amis et puis j'ai entendu Molly après sa disparition. »

Il imita alors la voix de la mère de son meilleur ami.

« C'est tellement horrible ce qui arrive à Remus, il venait enfin d'accepter l'idée qu'il puisse être aimé et que cela soit réciproque. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Harry, je ne l'aimais pas… »

Je ne savais trop comment finir la phrase, je ne l'aimais pas, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, pas comme toi, pas comme l'unique amour de ma vie. L'association de ces deux idées me fit me sentir mal, gêné, embarrassé. Serait-il possible que je considère Harry comme… ?

« Alors, pourquoi tu refuses ? Cela ne peut pas être juste parce que tu es un loup-garou.

- Si. Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis un loup-garou vieux, sans aucune perspective d'avenir et toi, tu vas vaincre Voldemort et après tu auras toute ta vie devant toi, sans aucun obstacle. Tu es encore jeune et tu deviendras alors l'un des plus puissants sorciers de tous les temps. Ne t'embarrasse pas d'un loup-garou.

- Remus… »

Il posa dans un geste tendre et doux ses lèvres contre ma mâchoire en faisant de doux baisers papillons, ses bras encerclant ma taille.

« Ecoute. Je m'en fiche, je suis à toi et ce sera toujours le cas.

- Mon… »

Cette fois, il ne me laissa même pas achever ma phrase, il m'embrassa furieusement, avec passion. Mes mains à nouveau traîtresses glissèrent sous sa chemise et caressèrent son dos. Je l'entendis gémir faiblement lorsque mes doigts passèrent sous son pantalon et frôlèrent le haut de ses fesses, sa voix était rauque et électrisante.

« J'en ai rêvé depuis deux mois, Rem, surtout n'arrête pas, pas maintenant. »

Et comme à son habitude, Harry nicha sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Merlin comme je le désirais, cette envie était si forte qu'elle me vrillait littéralement les intestins et je cédai.

« D'accord. »

Je venais de prononcer l'ultime mot qui allait causer ma perte, Harry se leva alors prestement de notre canapé et me tendit la main pour m'aider ou me contraindre à me relever, il m'était juste impossible de faire la différence. Nous nous sommes dirigés naturellement en direction de la chambre. Je serrais contre mon torse le jeune homme, peut-être pour me persuader que tout était réel. A deux ou trois reprises, nous nous arrêtions dans notre progression et nous nous embrassions sans aucune retenue. Ma bouche meurtrissait la sienne et c'était si incroyablement bon. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin dans ma chambre, Harry se détacha de moi, il jeta un oeil tout d'abord tout autour de la chambre avant de me porter à nouveau attention. Il me regardait avec insistance, je le voyais indécis, troublé. Il avait croisé ses mains dans un geste tellement enfantin, que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il était magnifique de candeur et de gaucherie et il paraissait évident qu'il doutait de moi, il avait peur que je me refuse finalement à aller plus loin. Moi-même, je ne savais plus quoi penser mais le désir de me perdre au creux du brun était si fort, si incontrôlable. Je fis les quelques pas qui nous séparaient et je le serrais tout contre moi.

« Harry, mon ange, tu le veux vraiment ? »

Cette ultime question était plus rhétorique, je pouvais percevoir le désir qui émanait de son corps. Je le regardais avant d'ajouter machinalement :

« Je ne crois pas que le loup-garou en moi puisse accepter d'arrêter si nous allions plus loin, il n'aspire plus à présent qu'à se lier à toi, Harry. »

Mon petit chéri m'embrassa alors de nouveau avant de nous guider tous les deux jusqu'à mon lit. Il s'allongea en premier tandis que je restais debout, à côté. Je le voyais légèrement tremblé d'un mélange d'appréhension et d'anticipation. Je pris tout d'abord, simplement place à ses côtés, je lui enlevais ses lunettes. Son regard devint instantanément plus flou et encore plus brillant. Ma main se posa sur son ventre ferme et chaud. Ses yeux étaient obstinément tournés vers le plafond, ce qui me fit sourire. Il souffla légèrement, rougissant encore plus, lorsque je passais une nouvelle fois, ma main sous le tissu de sa fine chemise et le caressai légèrement. Je ne résistai pas et collai mon visage contre le sien.

« Mon petit chéri, tu es tellement adorable. »

Je laissais alors mes lèvres traîner le long de son cou à la peau de nacre. Mes mains détachaient un à un l'ensemble des boutons du vêtement du brun. Très vite, il se souleva et permit que sa chemise à présent inutile tombe à terre. A présent que j'avais commencé à dépasser les limites que je m'étais fixées, j'avais du mal à ralentir. Je me glissais entre ses jambes pour lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon. Très rapidement, il ne portait plus que son caleçon. Avant tout autre geste, j'ancrais mes yeux dans les siens si verts, si innocents. Je me rendis finalement compte, presque avec surprise que c'était le désir qui dominait dans l'éclat émeraude. Harry cligna des yeux avant de hocher la tête avec une légère impatience. Tandis que mes lèvres se posèrent sur le cou du jeune homme, mes mains retirèrent le dernier rempart à l'innocence d'Harry. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement dévêtu, je l'admirais de longues secondes alors qu'il était étendu sous moi, parfait, si loin de mon corps déformé par mes nombreuses cicatrices, mon petit chéri se tortillait légèrement de gêne :

« Rem, tu…

- Ne dis rien, mon ange, je voulais seulement profiter cette vision que tu m'offres, tu es si beau… Magnifique ! »

Harry rougit davantage et je l'embrassai intensément, faisant courir mes mains sur son corps beaucoup trop parfait pour moi. Mais était-ce à moi de refuser tout cet amour qu'il me proposait ? Oui, probablement mais je n'en avais à présent plus le courage. Mes lèvres s'attaquèrent à chaque parcelle de sa douce peau, tout en évitant soigneusement son entrejambe. Je laissais des traînées humides tandis que je pouvais entendre mon petit chéri gémir et respirer de plus en plus difficilement. Très rapidement, l'état d'excitation d'Harry était à son maximum. Mais je voulais goûter à plus, à présent et je me mis en devoir de le faire mien. J'avançais mes doigts devant sa bouche, il comprit sans mot dire et les prit dans sa bouche. Par la suite, je le préparais consciencieusement, lentement. Après tout, ce serait sa première fois et rien ne devait la perturber. Au fur et à mesure que je progressais en lui, je le regardais. Nos regards s'étaient vissés l'un à l'autre. Quand au milieu de l'éclat vert, des traces de douleur faisaient leur apparition, j'étais très souvent sur le point de tout arrêter mais de sa voix rauque et étranglée, il me demandait plus et m'implorait de ne jamais m'arrêter, par Merlin, jamais. Bien vite, n'aspirant plus qu'à me perdre en lui. Je jetai un sort pour faire disparaître l'ensemble de mes vêtements. Alors que je me positionnais au-dessus de lui, il se redressa et juste, durant un bref instant, il embrassa quelques cicatrices sur mes clavicules, ce geste impulsif me fit frissonner comme rarement. Enfin, je m'enfonçais en lui, le plus doucement possible, savourant le fait que nous nous unissions. Mes mouvements au début n'étaient pas aussi précis que ce que j'aurais souhaité mais peu m'importait, c'était si bon. Mon désir pour lui était d'autant plus décuplé que j'entendais ses cris, dès que je frôlais sa prostate. Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, je me rendis confusément compte que j'allais venir sans lui et je posais ma main sur son sexe et je le caressais par à coup. Nous n'étions plus que râles et cris et nous nous libérions ensemble, hurlant nos prénoms respectifs.

Après un sort de nettoyage, je m'enlevais de ce corps dans lequel je voudrais me perdre pour le reste de ma vie mais ne résistai pas et serrai Harry tout contre moi. Je me sentais si bien, mes bras étaient faits pour entourer ce torse frêle. La fatigue suite à ma transformation de la veille et à ce que nous venions de faire gagna et je sentais ma conscience perdre peu à peu du terrain. J'entendis confusément Harry :

« Tu vas rester ici, demain, tu me le promets ? »

Je n'avais plus la force de lutter et répondait à mi-voix un oui. Il me remercia encore plus faiblement. Il nicha alors comme d'habitude sa tête dans mon cou et je m'enivrais de son odeur mêlée à celle de sa sueur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais vraiment heureux et cela me faisait un peu peur, le réveil ne serait que plus douloureux.

Un rayon lumineux vint me frapper le visage, me forçant à cacher mon visage au fond de mon oreiller. Machinalement, je jetai un sort d'heure automatique et m'aperçut qu'il était plus de dix heures. J'aurais voulu prendre Harry dans mes bras mais il n'était plus à mes côtés et lorsque je posai la main là où il aurait dû être, je me rendis compte que cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il avait quitté la chambre. Peut-être était-il parti dans la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner ou alors prenait-il sa douche ? Je me rehaussai et m'asseyais contre le mur. Je tournais alors vers l'autre côté du lit, là où aurait dû se trouver le corps d'Harry. Soudain, pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, je vis qu'un parchemin gisait sur l'oreiller où quelques heures plus tôt reposait la tête de mon petit chéri. Un mauvais pressentiment me serra alors comme un étau. Harry restait tout comme son père, un Gryffondor et il était capable de prendre de mauvaises décisions sur un coup de tête. Je pris dans les mains le morceau de papier et le déroulait lentement, voulant retarder au maximum la lecture de la lettre. Je remarquais que le papier avait été chiffonné comme si l'écriture de la lettre avait demandé un gros effort à Harry, je respirais lourdement avant enfin de me lancer :

_Remus, mon amour,_

_Je t'ai longtemps regardé dormir avant de me jeter dans l'écriture de cette lettre. Tu ne peux t'imaginer à quel point je te trouve magnifique, ainsi perdu au milieu de ce lit dans lequel tu m'as donné tant de plaisir. Il est à présent six heures du matin et je ne sais combien de temps il me reste avant que tu ne te réveilles et que tu lèves tes grands yeux mordorés sur moi. C'est maintenant que je dois partir sinon je ne le pourrai jamais._

_Tout d'abord, cela sera peut-être la seule occasion qui se présentera à moi alors je voulais te dire que je t'aime et surtout que je ne regrette absolument rien. Tu m'as permis de vivre l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie, si ce n'est le meilleur moment. Tu ne t'en rends probablement pas compte sans doute mais les seuls moments où j'ai l'impression d'exister et de vivre pour de bon, c'est lorsque tu me tiens tout contre toi, dans tes bras. C'est le seul endroit au monde où je voudrais être et c'est là où je voudrais finir ma vie. Car quand tu es là, je me sens complet et tout est parfait._

_Tout à l'heure, je t'entendais dormir à mes côtés, je me laissais bercer par le rythme lent et profond de ta respiration, je voudrais pouvoir entendre tous les soirs, toutes les nuits ce doux son familier mais je sais au fond de moi que tu finiras par me quitter, ton devoir pour la communauté sorcière va te forcer à retourner dans le campement et je préfère partir avant d'assister à ça._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas aller tout de suite me présenter devant lui et le défier. Avant j'ai quelque chose d'autre à faire, une mission que m'a laissée Dumbledore. Même si durant ces deux derniers mois, j'ai grâce à l'aide d'Hermione grandement avancé dans la résolution de cette énigme, il me reste encore bon nombre de points sombres à éclaircir, j'en aurais sans doute pour plusieurs mois, peut-être des années ou encore ma vie entière mais j'y arriverai, je t'en fais la promesse. Pour toi._

_Et puis je pense que je ne serai jamais plus heureux qu'en cet instant. Depuis hier soir, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, de tout ce que tu m'as apporté et quoi qu'il se passe à présent, je garderai toujours en moi cette fameuse nuit comme un trésor. Sache que tu ne me quitteras jamais totalement, tu m'as contaminé par ta foi inébranlable en ma victoire. Je te demanderai malgré tout de tenir la promesse que tu m'as faite hier soir et de rester aujourd'hui et tous les autres jours ici même si cela va à l'encontre de ta volonté, je ne pourrais pas réussir dans ma mission, si je te sais en danger. _

_Je t'imaginerai ainsi dans notre canapé, reprisant tes costumes et un jour, je ne sais pas quand, tu te lèveras le matin, tu iras dans la cuisine préparer des pancakes et tu entendras la sonnerie de la porte. Tu iras l'ouvrir et je serai là et nous serons enfin ensemble. Fais que tout ceci soit possible. _

_Attends-moi, mon amour. Je t'aime, Remus. Pardonne-moi._

_Adieu._

_Harry_

Il était parti ainsi qu'il était venu sans crier gare. A la vue des taches d'encre, je me doutais à quel point l'écriture de cette lettre avait été difficile pour mon adorable Gryffondor qui se sacrifiait pour que je ne retourne pas là-bas. Je savais ce qui me restait à faire à présent. Je t'attendrai, mon ange, j'attendrai ton retour.

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou tout le monde et vouii je suis de retour après une semaine pour le temps d'une année. Aujourd'hui marque la fin d'une de mes fanfictions et c'est la première fois. Alors ce pauvre one-shot avorté s'est transformé en fic de seize chapitres de 42202 mots et je suis bêtement tout émue. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié faire ce voyage dans la vie de ce Harry et Remus avec moi et que cette fin vous conviendra.**

**En tout cas, merci de m'avoir suivi jusque là. Merci spécial à Lilywen ma béta, grande sœur.**

**Petite note à celles (ceux) qui suivent mes autres fics, je ne pourrais poster que le dernier WE d'août car je pars en vacances dans 3 jours. Alors à bientôt.**

**Chapitre 16 :**

_25 novembre 1997 : Tu es parti ce matin, tu ne m'as laissé qu'une simple lettre sur ton oreiller. Je n'ai pas eu la force de partir à ta recherche, pour te rejoindre, pour te dissuader de mettre à exécution ton plan. De toute manière, je n'ai absolument aucune idée quant à l'endroit où tu te caches. Dans ta lettre, tu m'as demandé de rester à t'attendre, de tenir ma promesse. Je le ferai mais je continuerai à travailler pour l'ordre. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu as besoin de nous, tu ne dois pas être seul à supporter ce fardeau. _

_Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à retourner aujourd'hui au Terrier pour annoncer aux autres mon retour et ton départ, je ne me sens pas capable de supporter leur regard plein de reproches et d'incrédulité. Je m'imagine déjà Molly pleurer à chaudes larmes, m'invectiver que tout est de ma faute, que jamais, tu n'aurais dû venir dans mon appartement, que jamais, elle n'aurait dû accepter cette situation. Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'elle ait totalement tort, tout aurait probablement été plus simple si nous ne nous étions pas rapprochés. Il est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour que je puisse réellement savoir si la nuit dernière était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Cela me paraît tellement étrange, irréel, issu d'un rêve. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu n'es pas vraiment parti. Mon appartement est à jamais empreint de souvenirs avec toi. 'Notre canapé', le baiser avant ton départ précipité pour le Terrier, nos séances d'entraînement, la nuit dernière… Reviens vite._

_1__er__ janvier 1998 : J'ai été invité par Arthur pour le repas du nouvel an. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela ait fait très plaisir à Molly. Elle semble encore me tenir pour responsable de ta disparition même si Hermione Granger et son fils, Ron ne cessent de lui affirmer le contraire. Apparemment, tu leur avais déjà dit que tu partirais après avoir passé la journée suivant la pleine lune dans mon appartement. Ils avaient eu beau tout tenter pour te convaincre de rester mais tu avais refusé d'entendre raison, tu n'as pas le sang de James Potter qui te coule dans les veines pour rien. Tu leur as apparemment dit que tu te sentais prêt à partir pour en finir avec Voldemort et qu'ainsi tout le monde reprendrait une vie normale, Poudlard rouvrirait ses portes, Arthur pourrait retourner à son travail sans crainte d'une attaque et surtout que je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre dans un camp de loups-garous à espionner mes semblables. Quand j'ai appris cette histoire, j'avais un goût amer dans la bouche. Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit. Pourquoi as-tu fait comme si de rien n'était ? Avais-tu peur que je veuille moi aussi m'opposer à ton départ et que cela te fasse fléchir dans ta décision?_

_25 mars 1998 : Maugrey est venu aujourd'hui pour me persuader de retourner au camp et de redevenir pour la seconde fois le bras droit de Fenrir mais je l'ai renvoyé assez sèchement, je n'en veux plus. Je n'en peux plus d'espionner les autres loups-garous pour obtenir des renseignements de troisième ordre. Je préfère participer à la surveillance de vrais Mangemorts. Je me dis qu'ainsi, je ne suis pas qu'un simple loup-garou totalement inutile. Et puis même, pour une fois, je veux tenir ma promesse, je ne veux plus m'enfuir comme après ta naissance. _

_15 mai 1998 : Cela fait des mois que nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle de toi mais je me refuse à me laisser en proie au doute. Pour que l'ordre réussisse, pour que tu réussisses, nous devons avoir foi, nous ne devons pas perdre espoir, jamais. J'espère que toi, tu en fais de même, que tu ne perds pas espoir, que tu es persuadé de ta victoire face à Voldemort._

_31 juillet 1998 : Nous avons tenu à tous nous réunis en ton honneur aujourd'hui. Nous avons laissé trois places vides, une pour Nymph, une pour Maugrey qui a été exécuté sommairement par Bellatrix Lestrange, il y a un mois tout juste et une pour toi. J'espère juste que l'année prochaine, la dernière chaise ne sera plus vide et que la liste de nos amis disparus ne s'allongera plus. Bon anniversaire, Harry._

_27 août 1998 : Je suppose que toi aussi, tu dois y repenser. Un an, tout juste un an, que tu as décidé d'emménager dans mon appartement et de bouleverser le sens normal des choses. Je me souviens encore, tu t'étais opposé une énième fois à Molly. A l'époque, elle était convaincue qu'un séjour à Saint-Mangouste te serait bénéfique et t'apporterait l'aide dont tu avais besoin. Et toi, tu avais refusé catégoriquement. Au final, tu étais resté avec moi un peu plus longtemps que les Weasley, durant quelques minutes éphémères mais qui sont restées gravées. Ce fut alors la première fois où nous nous sommes embrassés ou plutôt où tu m'as embrassé. _

_13 janvier 1999 : Je ne sais pas si l'heure du dernier combat est proche ou si au contraire, la mission qu'Albus t'a laissé te prendra encore beaucoup de temps mais je sens cette peur sourde s'amplifier sans cesse, je ne suis pas le seul, Hermione Granger lors de ma dernière visite au terrier m'en a elle aussi parlé. Bien sûr, pour l'instant, tout va bien pour toi, j'entends parler de tes exploits dans les colonnes de la Gazette du sorcier. Bien que la peur de représailles des Mangemorts ait fait diminuer de façon prodigieuse le nombre d'articles te concernant, j'ai tout de même appris que tu avais réussi à entrer dans le saint des saints, dans la banque Gringotts. Apparemment, tu as pénétré dans l'un des plus anciens coffres de la banque, celui de la famille Lestrange. Tu aurais pu détruire la moitié de la banque, je crains que les Gobelins ne te le fassent payer durant très, très longtemps. Je n'ai pu retenir un sourire quand j'ai lu que tu avais rendu sa liberté à un dragon élevé expressément pour garder les coffres-forts, ta mère aurait réagi de la même façon._

_8 juin 1999 : Hier, tu n'as pas seulement défié Voldemort et ses Mangemorts mais aussi tout le ministère de la magie et tu es rentré dans Poudlard, fermé depuis près de deux ans. Je peux te dire que Sirius et James serait fier de toi, tu aurais fait un parfait maraudeur, en tout cas, bien meilleur que moi. J'ai toujours cru que tu avais besoin de moi mais de toute évidence, j'ai tort, tu peux très bien t'en sortir tout seul._

_11 septembre 1999 : Je suis soulagé, tout a marché comme le souhaitait l'ordre. Nous avons tendu un piège à Rabastan Lestrange qui nous a permis de trouver leur Q.G., nous les avons attaqué par surprise, tout l'ordre y était même Ron, Hermione. Ils ont voulu eux aussi participer à la victoire décisive face aux Mangemorts. La plupart sont morts ou ont été arrêtés, bien évidemment Voldemort a pu s'échapper. De notre côté, c'est comme si nous avions tous bu de la Felix felicis, bien sûr certains ont été blessés, Shaklebolt, Fletcher mais nous en sommes sortis tous vivants, vainqueurs d'une étape cruciale. Je crois que nous ne pouvons plus faire grand-chose d'autre pour t'aider à présent. Je vais donc attendre et espérer ton retour prochain._

RLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRLHPRL

Je me suis levé encore avec cette drôle d'impression que quelque chose s'était déjà produit pourtant je me refusais à y penser. Cela faisait seulement sept jours que l'armée des Mangemorts avait été décimée, Harry n'avait probablement pas eu encore le temps pour agir. Mais ce matin, décidément, j'avais beau tenter de me raisonner, j'avais du mal à ne pas imaginer le pire comme le meilleur. Après m'être tourné et retourné toute la nuit dans mon lit, j'entendis les cloches de Big Ben sonner sept heures, je me levai, cela ne servirait à rien de rester plus longtemps dans cette chambre où je l'ai pris tant de fois dans mes bras. J'avais une affreuse migraine qui n'était pas seulement provoquée par ma nuit quasiment blanche. En effet, dans trois jours, ce serait la pleine lune et ses effets se faisaient déjà ressentir.

Alors que j'avais pris place dans le canapé et que je m'efforçais de lire pour passer le temps, j'entendis un bruit derrière la porte. Quelqu'un venait de frapper, j'essayais de ne pas me réjouir trop vite. C'était idiot mais depuis près de deux ans, depuis le départ d'Harry, au moindre bruit, une bouffée d'espoir montait toujours en moi avant de s'évaporer aussitôt, lorsque je découvrais que ce n'était pas lui mais une autre personne de l'ordre ou même parfois un chat errant. J'avançais à pas assez ralenti, ma tête me faisait terriblement mal. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je n'y croyais pas, il était derrière, vivant. Je laissai mes yeux parcourir son corps, il avait changé. Il avait visiblement perdu du poids. Lui qui était déjà très mince, il paraissait maigre à présent. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, ils tombaient sur ses épaules, une mèche lui barrait le front, lui tombant sur ses grands yeux verts. On pourrait croire qu'il paraîtrait plus faible et vulnérable ainsi mais ses traits s'étaient en même temps quelque peu durcis, ses yeux étaient encore plus las, il avait dû voir tant d'horreurs. Ce fut à cet instant que j'entendis sa douce voix.

« C'est fini, Rem, tout est fini, j'ai réussi.

- Tu as vraiment terminé ?

- Oui. »

Le mot claqua sobrement dans l'air frais du matin. Je finis par faire attention que de petites gouttes de sang tombaient au sol. Il était blessé. Mon Harry était blessé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mes blessures ne sont pas graves, rien d'irrémédiable. Je n'ai été que légèrement touché, j'ai même eu beaucoup de chance pour être honnête.

- Comment ?

- Comment j'ai deviné ce que tu pensais ? C'est très simple, je me suis beaucoup entraîné et je suis devenu un spécialiste d'Occlumancie et de Légilimencie, Rogue n'en serait pas revenu, je pense.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est très simple, je devais pouvoir lire dans l'esprit de Voldemort sans que lui-même ne puisse s'en rendre compte, je ne pouvais pas laisser Voldemort deviner ce que je ressens et me détruire ou pire vous détruire tous. »

Je le vis légèrement vaciller et je me précipitai pour le retenir. Il me sourit légèrement et rajouta :

« C'était donc ça ce que je devais faire pour que tu me prennes dans tes bras.

- Idiot. »

Je resserrai mon étreinte et le soulevai.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues davantage, je te ramène dans la chambre et je vais vérifier l'état de tes blessures et seulement, après, une fois que je serai sûr que tout va bien, tu pourras de nouveau parler, compris ? »

Il se contenta alors de sourire et d'hocher la tête gentiment avant de la caler dans le creux de mon cou. Je me refusais à laisser mon esprit vagabonder tandis que je portais le corps d'Harry entre mes bras et que je lui faisais passer le seuil de mon appartement, de notre appartement. Il était vraiment plus léger qu'avant et malgré ma fatigue lancinante, cela ne me parut pas difficile de l'emmener jusque dans la chambre, je le posai précautionneusement sur le lit :

« Enlève ta chemise, je veux voir de plus près tes blessures. »

Il commença à enlever son vêtement avec lenteur et difficulté et je préférai m'éloigner pour aller chercher de l'essence de murlaup dans la salle de bain. Le peu de temps que je mis à rassembler toutes les affaires, il avait réussi à s'endormir. Il tenait serré entre ses bras mon oreiller et semblait respirer l'odeur qui en émanait. Il était tellement adorable ainsi, je ne résistais pas à la tentation et lentement, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et lui caressais son cou si fragile, si tendre. J'entendis vaguement Harry murmurer faiblement mon prénom et instinctivement je me reculai légèrement.

Le combat avait dû être acharné, il portait de nombreuses marques qui heureusement paraissaient sans gravité. Dans deux ou trois jours, la plupart auraient disparu. Je préférais donc le laisser ici, après tout, il était en sécurité et ne risquait plus rien du tout. Il devait en premier lieu se reposer, nous aurions tout le temps de parler plus tard. Surtout qu'il était facile de deviner que pour lui, tout n'était pas encore terminé, il allait à présent devenir encore plus qu'avant l'objet de toutes les convoitises quand la nouvelle de sa victoire face à Voldemort s'ébruiterait.

J'étais ainsi retourné dans le salon à l'attendre, dans notre canapé, je l'avais attendu pendant près de deux ans, je pourrais attendre encore quelques heures pour connaître tous les détails. Il n'était pas dans la pièce, mais toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers lui et je n'essayais plus de faire semblant. Pleins de questions se bousculaient. Devrais-je prévenir les autres par hibou de son retour ? Non, c'était à lui d'annoncer son retour quand il le voudrait. Comment devrais-je me comporter avec lui à son réveil ? Juste comme avant son départ ou m'éloigner de lui et redevenir seulement un ami ? Perdu dans les méandres de mes pensées, je ne l'entendis pas s'approcher, il était debout à présent, en face de moi, seulement vêtu de son jean. Il tenait d'une main la serviette et l'essence de Murlaup, il avait posé son autre main sur ses côtes qui devaient le faire souffrir.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Tu t'étais endormi et je ne voulais pas t'en empêcher. Tu dois encore être très fatigué, il serait préférable que tu retournes te reposer.

- Deux ans n'auront pas permis de te changer, fit-il dans un sourire. »

Je ne relevai pas sa pique et il continua comme si de rien était.

« Cela me fait encore mal, tu peux me passer de l'essence de Murlaup ?

- Bien sûr, prends place. »

Aussitôt, je me levai et lui laissais le canapé. Le fait de s'y allonger le fit grimacer de douleur et je me précipitai à nouveau pour l'aider. Il me fixait de ses grands yeux verts adorables et tenta de me rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'ai dit, les blessures sont assez superficielles. »

Je pris une noisette de la pommade dans ma paume et je commençais à l'étaler précautionneusement sur son torse, du bout des doigts. J'avais oublié à quel point le contact de sa peau était doux et apaisant, j'aurais presque pu souffler. L'essence de Murlaup devait lui faire le plus grand bien, je le sentais peu à peu se détendre. Peut-être était-ce le moment de parler de ces derniers mois et de sa victoire face à Voldemort. Je me raclai légèrement la gorge et d'une voix presque chuchotée, je finis par me lancer :

« Tu veux en parler ou tu préfères attendre ?

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. Voldemort n'était plus que la moitié de lui-même depuis que l'ordre a anéanti son armée de l'ombre. J'avais déjà fini depuis plus d'un mois la mission que Dumbledore m'avait confiée, je cherchais où il pouvait être caché et j'ai fini par trouver. Il était retourné chez lui.

- Chez lui ?

- A Little Hangleton. Nous nous sommes affrontés exactement au même endroit où il est revenu à la vie, là où Cédric Diggory est tombé, dans le cimetière, près du caveau des Jedusor. »

Je sentis comme des sanglots étouffés dans la gorge d'Harry à l'évocation du jeune champion de Poudlard disparu lors de la résurrection de Voldemort, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Alors que j'avais fini de passer la crème cicatrisante sur son torse, il se redressa et me fit signe de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je m'installai à nouveau dans le canapé mais contrairement à tous ces derniers mois, cette fois, je n'étais plus seul. Aussitôt, il vint se blottir entre mes bras, posant sa tête contre mon torse et je laissai mes doigts glisser le long de son bras droit. Je resserrai mon étreinte pour le consoler, l'apaiser.

Il continua le récit du combat. Il avait matérialisé un bouclier de protection de Gellinger, comme je lui avais enseigné. Cependant, il n'était pas d'un blanc immaculé, il était de couleur ocre et lui avait permis de retourner le sortilège d'avada kedavra contre Voldemort. Il avait rajouté en souriant qu'il avait été sauvé autrefois par la magie protectrice de sa mère et il se demandait si hier, ce n'était pas ma magie qui l'avait protégée à distance. Je me sentais parfaitement bien pour la première fois, depuis deux ans. Il marmonna assez indistinctement :

« Et toi, qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?

- Parfois, je partais en mission de surveillance des mangemorts et je t'ai écrit…

- Ecrit ?

- Des lettres que je ne pouvais t'envoyer, sur notre vie ici, sur le fait que tu me manquais.

- Tu me les feras lire un jour ?

- Si tu es sage…

- Tu me connais, Rem, il n'y a pas plus sage que moi. »

Alors que nos deux regards se croisèrent, nous partîmes ensemble dans un même éclat de rire sonore et tellement libérateur. Tandis qu'il se rapprochait encore plus près de moi, je le sentis légèrement se crisper :

« Remus, tu sais, je ne voulais pas partir loin de vous tous mais je devais le faire. C'était à moi et uniquement à moi de mettre un terme à tout ce cauchemar. Est-ce que tu m'en as beaucoup voulu ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être au début, je trouvais ça tellement idiot que tu te sentes seul responsable de la situation.

- Et pourtant, tout a toujours été de ma faute, la mort de mes parents, Sirius, Cédric, Tonks…

- Harry, arrête de dire ça, ce n'est pas vrai. »

Après ces deux années passées loin d'ici, il n'avait pas tellement changé, il se sentait toujours responsable de la résurrection de Voldemort mais cette fois, j'étais là. Naturellement, je le serrais plus fort, entre mes bras.

« Tu sais, Harry, tu ne peux pas effacer le passé, revenir en arrière. Au contraire, tu dois être heureux et vivre chaque moment de ta vie intensément, pour tous ceux qui sont morts, pour leur prouver que leur sacrifice n'a pas été vain et inutile. Sirius, Tonks et même James ou Lily n'auraient jamais voulu que tu te sentes responsable de leur disparition, ils auraient souhaité que tu continues. Tu comprends ?

- Je… Oui, je pense. On doit poursuivre malgré toutes les épreuves. Mais ces belles paroles, je crois que tu devrais aussi en tenir compte. »

Son regard était plus vif et il continua sur sa lancée :

« Tu veux que je sois heureux, alors reste avec moi, quoi qu'il advienne. Toutes ces années, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à cette nuit. Lorsque j'ai écrit la lettre, je le pensais et je le pense toujours, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien que lorsque nous étions ensemble, dans ce lit. Et si tu crois qu'il faut vivre pour les disparus, je pense qu'ils diraient la même chose de toi, ils ne voudraient plus que tu te morfondes parce que tu es pauvre ou que tu es un loup-garou. Je t'aime, Remus. »

Il me transperçait avec son regard émeraude si irrésistible. Alors faisant fi de ce qui se passerait demain et les autres jours, je pris son menton entre mes mains, je le guidai lentement et je finis par l'embrasser tendrement, éternellement. Je t'aime aussi Harry Potter.

**FIN**

**Si vous voulez me laisser une review pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé cette histoire, je vous en remercie d'avance et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message même si vous lisez cette fic dans quelques mois.**

**J'espère à très bientôt pour une autres de mes fics. Biz. Nadwen**


End file.
